Big Brother: Fire Emblem Edition
by TJBambi93
Summary: 32 houseguests from both Hoshido and Nohr will be invited to live in the Big Brother house for 15 days! With two separate games going on at the same time in the beginning, which region will maintain control of the house each week? Who will come out on top as the winner of Big Brother: Fire Emblem Edition? Rated M for uncensored swearing, and some adult themes; also to be safe.
1. Meet The Houseguests

There was a large mansion overlooking a wonderful land before it. The mansion appeared to be like any other mansion, except that it had two front doors, and nothing else.

However, in front of it stood a green haired woman. She wore simple royal-like clothes, and had a blue cape as well.

"Welcome to a summer of fun, excitement, betrayal, and secrets galore," welcomed the woman, "I am Lady Corrin, and welcome to Big Brother!"

She started walking towards the camera, still talking, "This summer, 32 houseguests were live inside this house for a grand total of 15 weeks. They will not only compete in challenges, competitions, but they will also be competing for your support. You will have a say in how this game works. From nominations, to even Head of Household! But more on that later."

Corrin smiled again, "The big twist this season will be that 16 Hoshidans, and 16 Nohrians will be living inside this house... and they won't even know it. A big divide will split the house like never before. Now, just a few days ago, we surprised the houseguests with their key to the Big Brother house! Let's meet them."

– – – – –

 **HOSHIDO KEYS**

– – – – –

Near the throne to Hoshido, two men were standing nearby. One had turqoiuse hair, and wore blue robes, while the other one had long reddish brown hair, and wore a lot of red armor.

"You're telling me there's a message for me, Yukimura?" asked the red armored man.

Yukimura nodded, "Yes, Lord Ryoma. Your retainers will soon be bringing it as soon as possible."

As if on cue, two ninjas appeared on the scene. One ninja was a man, had red hair, and wore a mask, while the other one had long brown hair and was a girl.

"Kagero and I have a message for you, Lord Ryoma." said the male ninja, bowing before him.

"Actually, Saizo, it's more then just a message for him," corrected Kagero, "It's a message for all three of us."

Ryoma's face tensed up a little, "...interesting." He took the note from Saizo, and opened it. Inside the letter came out three keys with names on them.

"Oh! Looks like an invitation to that reality show, Big Brother!" said Yukimura, "And it looks like they want all three of you to participate."

"What do you know of this show, Yukimura?" asked Ryoma.

"It's a show about living in a house with strangers for 24 hours, seven days a week," explained Yukimura, "I believe it would be a nice vacation for all three of you."

"It's utterly silly.. but if Lord Ryoma wants to participate, then so shall I." sighed Saizo.

"Same here. I would give anything for Lord Ryoma." replied Kagero, nodding in agreement to what Saizo said.

Ryoma chuckled softly, "You two are too loyal to me. You know what, let's do it. Let's go to Big Brother. Maybe it will be fun like Yukimura said."

"Please don't worry about the throne while you are all gone," smiled Yukimura, "Your children will watch over for you. Maybe it will give Lord Shiro a chance to see if he's truly ready to be king when his time comes."

Ryoma nodded at Yukimura, before turning away, and leaving the throne room with Saizo and Kagero.

" _I am Prince Ryoma. And I won't let anyone get in my way to win the game of Big Brother." - Ryoma_

" _You may call me Saizo the Fifth. As retainer to Lord Ryoma, I will not stop until either he or I win." - Saizo_

" _I am Kagero. Don't underestimate my skills as a ninja and retainer, or you may sorely regret it." - Kagero_

– – – – –

Out in the plains of Hoshido, two Hoshidans were talking to one another. One of them was a man, who had bushy brown hair and wore black and white robes. The other was a woman with short turqiouse hair, and wore blue and white clothes.

"Did you happen to fall over again, Setsuna?" laughed the man. His eyes were closed, but he had a joyous smile on his face.

Setsuna dusted herself off, "Yeah... guess I did huh? I also dropped the keys in the mud again..."

"Perhaps I should carry them then," suggested the man, "Maybe Lady Hinoka will appreicate it more if I were the one to impress her with this request."

Setsuna nodded, yawning a little as she handed the keys over to him, "Might as well... take care of them, Azama."

Azama grinned sheepishly, taking the keys from Setsuna before a horse whinney was heard from above. There was a pegasus up in the sky, and it was carrying a red-headed woman. She leaped off her pegasus, spinning down like a helicopter with her naginata.

"There you two are!" said the woman, "I've been looking all over for you! Why did you wander off again?"

Azama chuckled, "Wandered off? Is that what taking a walk is called now? I wasn't there when that happened, Lady Hinoka."

Hinoka rolled her eyes, ignoring him, "Ugh. Anyway, what's that in your hand, Azama?"

"Oh! These? Keys to the Big Brother house!" explained Azama, "Yukimura gave us these things. I suspect we've been invited to quite the reality show."

"I just hope it's going to be fun..." yawned Setsuna.

"Wait? Big Brother?" asked Hinoka, "I could have sworn Ryoma mentioned something about that... let's go! I think it's a challenge we can't refuse!"

"Yay... let's do our best." smiled Setsuna, sheepishly.

Hinoka's pegasus flew back down, and Hinoka, Setsuna, and Azama all climbed on top of it, flying off for Big Brother.

" _I am Princess Hinoka of Hoshido! I don't back down from challenges, nor do I lose them!" - Hinoka_

" _I am Azama! I am a retainer to Lady Hinoka, and I suppose I can win this game if everyone lets me win." - Azama_

" _My name's Setsuna... and I'm a retainer to Lady Hinoka. I just want to have fun, that's all..." Setsuna_

– – – – –

Inside the Hoshido castle, two soldiers were running through the halls to find someone's room. One soldier was male, and had brown hair. The other soldier was female, and had blue hair.

"Man! Can't wait to tell Lord Takumi about what we just found out about!" grinned the male.

"Not if I tell him first," replied the female with a grin, "Lord Takumi values my loyalty more than yours, Hinata!"

"Please Oboro! You were the one with a unrequited crush on him, and yet, you chose to marry his older brother!" retorted Hinata, "Clearly, I'm the one more devoted to Lord Takumi!"

Oboro rolled her eyes, "Don't act so innocent, Hinata. Technically we're both royalty now. Or did you forget you tied the knot with Lady S-"

As they argued, a door opened in the hallway, and out walked out a brooding young man with long white hair. He carried a magnificent looking bow.

"Could you two keep it down? I'm trying to read." muttered the man.

"Lord Takumi!" exclaimed Hinata, before shoving a key in his face, "We've been invited to play Big Brother! All three of us are going to have an awesome vacation this summer!"

Takumi grumbled a little, taking the key from Hinata, shaking his head, "Another day, Hinata. I have no time for a silly game."

"But Lord Takumi, what if there's nohrian scum in the house with us?" suggested Oboro, "Wouldn't you want to put those scum in their place?"

"Well... that's a tempting offer," sighed Takumi, "What's the catch?"

"Fifteen weeks of nothing but fun, entertainment, and summer games!" cheered Hinata.

Takumi sighed, before nodding his head, "...fine. There's nothing better to do anyway. Let's go."

Both Hinata and Oboro were happy that Takumi took the offer, and left the castle with him.

" _I am Prince Takumi, and please keep this stupid camera off of me. I didn't sign up for that.." - Takumi_

" _What's up? I'm Hinata! As a loyal retainer of Lord Takumi, I'm going to play this game for his honor before my own!" - Hinata_

" _I'm Oboro! If anyone tries to control me, or tell me what to do, they will have another thing coming." - Oboro_

– – – – –

In a field of flowers, a young pink haired girl was picking various flowers, enjoying the peace and quiet.

A few minutes later, a pegasus knight landed down beside her, and two people hopped off the pegasus. One was a man with long red hair, and the other was a woman with brown hair.

The young girl looked up and smiled at the two of them, "O-Oh... hello Subaki, Hana. How are you two doing today...?"

"Pretty good, Lady Sakura!" smiled Hana, before holding up three different keys, "Look what we got from Yukimura!"

"What's that...? L-Looks strange. What are those keys for..?" asked Sakura, tilting her head a little.

"We've been chosen to participate in Big Brother," explained Subaki, "It's a reality show for summer fun and games. Obviously, we were picked because I'm so perfect..."

"O-Oh... well, summer fun doesn't seem like a bad thing, right...?" asked Sakura with a light smile on her face.

"Of course not! I think we should go, Lady Sakura! I think it could be good for us if we go." smiled Hana.

"And it would be a good chance to show off my perfection, at the very least." smirked Subaki.

Sakura giggled lightly, "Oh Subaki... y-you're so vain... thank you both. I want to attend this vacation if y-you join me."

"Always a pleasure to join you, Lady Sakura." smiled Subaki.

Hana nodded confidently, "Indeed! This will be a piece of cake!"

Subaki then helped both Sakura and Hana onto his pegasus, and they flew off in direction of the Big Brother house.

" _I am Princess Sakura... a-and I'm just... I'm just here to spend time with friends. Th-That's all!" - Sakura_

" _I am Hana! I'm a trusted retainer of Lady Sakura, and as her best friend, we will go far in this game together!" - Hana_

" _My name is Subaki, and for someone as perfect as me... Big Brother will be nothing to me as a game. It will be too easy!" - Subaki_

– – – – –

Far away from the Hoshido castle, there was a young woman with nice abs walking around practicing with her club. She had white hair with red highlights in the back.

"Hyah! Nnnrgh!" shouted the woman, beating up a dummy, "No match for the power of the Fire Tribe!"

A few moments later, a pegasus knight flew from above, and came down to where the woman was. She hopped off her pegasus, walking up to her. She had long white hair, similar in color to the training woman.

"Mother? I know this seems odd, but I come bringing, err... this thing for you." smiled the girl, handing her the key to the Big Brother.

"Thank you daughter," smiled the training woman. She took a look at the key, "Big Brother huh...? What do you think this is all about?"

Her daughter smiled, "It's a competition reality show. Father spoke a lot about it, saying how perfect it was. I think you should try it out, to show how strong you really are."

"Heh... maybe it won't be so bad. Okay then, I'll give it a shot. Thanks daughter." smirked the woman.

" _I am called Rinkah, and I'm the daughter of the chief of the Fire Tribe. I'll bring a new kind of fire to the Big Brother house." - Rinkah_

– – – – –

There was a purple haired woman practicing magic, and trying out new spells here and there.

Suddenly, one of the new spells she cast summoned a Big Brother key in her hands. She blinked, before shrugging, "Well, I suppose it was all in the cards, after all!"

" _I am Orochi, and I like to think I have this game all figured out. Like I said, it's all in the cards!" - Orochi_

– – – – –

Far in another distant area off of Hoshido, there were two mages praciticing their magic on various soldiers. A bald older man walked up, crossing his arms.

"Seems like father and daughter are improving." chuckled the man, "The Wind Tribe values you both well."

The boy chuckled. Despite being a father, he almost looked younger than his own daughter. He rubbed his red haired head, "Ahh, thanks Chief Fuga. It's nothing. Learn anything new, Rhajat?"

Rhajat rolled her eyes, and avoided her father's gaze as she tried to cover her eyes with her turqiouse colored hair, "...maybe I did."

Fuga chuckled, "Anyway... Hayato! I have something to give you." He walked over to Hayato, and handed him the key to the Big Brother house.

"What's this?" asked Hayato, a little confused.

"It's a key to the Big Brother house," explained Fuga, "You have been selected to represent the Wind Tribe, and I hope you accept the offer. Maybe it's just what you need this summer."

Hayato shrugged his shoulders, "Well, if you insist, Chief Fuga."

"And don't worry about Rhajat. She will stay with the tribe." reassured Fuga.

"But won't she have her mother... nevermind, I'll take your word for it." replied Hayato, before giving Rhajat and Fuga hugs before leaving the area.

" _I'm Hayato, and don't underestimate me for my size and appearance. I'm older than they look, and just as smart." - Hayato_

– – – – –

Out in a foresty like area, two kitsune were running through the forest. One of them had a key in their mouth.

Eventually, they ran into another guy, but he was also a kitsune like them, just not transformed. He had orange hair, and wore blue.

"Oh! Selkie! Kana! What brings you both here? Come to play?" he giggled.

The two kitsune approached him, and turned back into their human forms. Selkie was a blond-haired kitsune girl with a green streak in her hair. Kana was a orange-haired kitsune boy.

"Actually, we don't want to play Daddy!" said Selkie, "We want you to take this instead!"

The kitsune man looked over at Kana, who had the key in his hand, having removed it from his mouth upon transforming back.

"Whoa! Big Brother wants me of all people?" exclaimed the kitsune man, "Wow! That's amazing! I can't say no can I?"

With that said, he immediately transformed into his kitsune form, and he ran off to the Big Brother house.

" _I'm Kaden! I'm the kitsune chief, and nobody is as beautiful or as deadly as me! Nyeheheha!" - Kaden_

– – – – –

 **NOHR KEYS**

– – – – –

Over inside the Nohr castle grounds, the crown prince was pacing back and forth across the area. He was waiting for a message from his retainers.

Eventually, said retainers showed up on horseback. One retainer had grey hair, and the other had blue and pink pigtails.

"There you two are," said the prince, "I was told I would be getting a message from the two of you."

Both retainers bowed before him in respect.

"In fact we have that message for you right now, Lord Xander," explained the male, "We're here to inform you... that you will be competing on a reality show. We will be joining you."

"As long as you save me the loser's blood, of course." giggled the creepy looking girl next to him.

Xander's face twitched a little, "A reality show...? As in... a competition show? Where we fight for glory and the value of Nohr?"

The male shrugged, "Seems to be that way. Peri over there thought it was a fight to the death. But it's rather just a strategy game."

"Strategy is more well suited to Leo," explained Xander, "I'll pass the message along to him."

Peri shook her head, "But Lord Xander! I wanna play this Big Brother game! Besides, what if Lord Leo is participating as well?"

Xander gave it some thought, "It... it would be odd if we were both approached. What do you think, Laslow?"

Laslow grinned, "I think it would be fun, milord. As eligible bachelors, I would highly request we enter the Big Brother house."

Peri glared at Laslow for a moment. Xander sighed, "Very well... let's go. We may not have much time before the offer closes. Onward, my retainers."

"At your command, Lord Xander." cackled Peri, following both him and Laslow out of the castle grounds.

" _I am Prince Xander of Nohr, heir to the throne. I will play this game for the honor of Nohr, and nobody will get in my way." - Xander_

" _You may call me Laslow. I have quite a few secrets up my sleeve, but I'll keep that to myself. After all, I'm here for the ladies, as well as Lord Xander." - Laslow_

" _Peri's the name, and don't you forget it! Pulverize! Evisverate! Ruin! Impale! Never forget that about me, 'kay?" - Peri_

– – – – –

Out in the skys above Nohr, there was a purple haired, curvy woman flying on her wyvern across the nation of Nohr. She was taking her wyvern out for a ride.

"Sorry darling," she commented, patting her wyvern's head, "You don't get to fly around often, do you?"

Eventually, she flew off in a direction that led her towards another wyvern rider. The rider herself had light blue hair and a stern look on her face. There was a second woman on the wyvern with her, and she had red hair in pig tails.

"Lady Camilla!" called the red haired girl, "Took us long enough to catch up with you!"

Camilla smiled softly when she realized who it was; her retainers, "Beruka, Selena? My, my, it's nice to see the two of you out and about. What do you need?"

"I have no idea what this is all about, but we've been offered a spot on some television show." explained Beruka. Selena held up three Big Brother keys with their names on it.

"Oh my, Big Brother?" replied Camilla, "Sounds like a fun time for summer fun, don't you think, ladies?"

"Sure sounds like it! Count me in!" grinned Selena.

Beruka was a little unsure about it, "I don't know, Lady Camilla. I think it's a scam. Don't we have more important things to do?"

Camilla shrugged her shoulders, "I think you need to get out in the sun more often, Beruka. Being an assassin and retainer for me must be tiresome. Come. You may have fun."

Beruka sighed, "Well... I suppose it might be nice to get away from the husband for awhile."

With that agreed on, the three flew off towards the Big Brother house on their wyverns.

" _I am Princess Camilla, the elder sister of the main Nohr family. Rest assure, darlings, that nobody will stand in my way to victory." - Camilla_

" _The name's Selena. What? You've heard of me before? Well guess what, I'll make sure you never forget about me ever again." - Selena_

" _Call me Beruka. I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm doing this for Lady Camilla. That's all I can do in this house." - Beruka_

– – – – –

Two men were arguing outside someone's room within a great long hall. One man had blond hair, and appeared to be a mage. The other man had an eye patch, and silver white hair.

"Odin, Lord Leo is not going to accept the offer. Trust me." sighed one of the men.

Odin shook his head, "No Niles! This is exactly what Lord Leo expects us to do! We're his loyal retainers after all! This is what we must do! Our fate awakens today!"

Niles rolled his eye, before turning to knock on the door, "Lord Leo? Are you in there at this moment?"

One knock at the door was enough to have Leo open the door for them. Leo stood before them with a light smile on his face, "You know I can hear you from inside. What's going on?"

"Fate smiles upon you on this very day, Lord Leo!" shouted Odin, being dramatic, "This is your conquest! Big Brother has selected you, the chosen one, to participate on this reality show of strategy, wit, and glory!"

Niles grinned, "We're also tagging along, if you don't mind. There's a prize to be won, after all."

"Strategy, huh?" chuckled Leo, "Well, I can't back down from a challenge like that. Just a few requests."

"Anything, Lord Leo." replied Niles.

"Odin... lay low, please," explained Leo, "You have a bright personality, but it could make you a target. Niles... keep your mouth shut. It could annoy the others."

Both Odin and Niles agreed to Leo's request, and soon the three men left for Big Brother.

" _I am Prince Leo of Nohr. My half siblings call me the brains behind the operation. A game like this should be nothing." - Leo_

" _You may call me Niles. I lived a rough life, but that doesn't stop me from being a tease and a little sneak." - Niles_

" _I am Odin Dark! The awakened dark mage of Nohr! Tremble before the might of my tome hand, fiends!" - Odin_

– – – – –

Out in the castle grounds of Nohr, two people were sparring with one another, likely for training and whatnot. One was a woman encased in pink armor. The other was a blond haired man wearing blue and red clothing.

"You cannot keep up with a man of justice, Effie!" declared the man, confidently.

Effie smirked, readying her lance, "You talk as if you can beat me, Arthur. Have you seen my biceps recently?"

Arthur charged at Effie, and swung his axe at her multiple times. Effie blocked nearly every single shot of Arthur's hits.

"Drat! My luck brings me down once again!" sighed Arthur.

"Now you know which one of us is the most worthy of serving Lady Elise." smirked Effie, putting her lance away.

A few moments later, a young girl ran out of the castle towards the pair. She wore a lot of pink and black clothing, and had blond pig tails. She looked very bubbly and happy.

"Arthur! Effie! I've got big news!" she shouted out towards them.

Effie turned to face her, forming a smile on her face, "Lady Elise! You seem excited about something, what's going on? Do you require my strength?"

"And do you require a man of justice, my lady?" smirked Arthur, bowing before Elise.

Elise giggled, holding her hands behind her back, "Heehee! Oh, nothing much! But... we were just invited to participate in Big Brother! It's a totally awesome game show! One of us could come out as the winner!"

Effie smiled, nodding her head, "I will do anything to help you win that game, Lady Elise. Trust me."

Arthur nodded his head as well, "As shall I! As a man of justice, I shall always assist you in anything you do, Lady Elise!"

"Yay! That's great guys, because we're leaving right now!" smiled Elise, cheerfully.

Both Arthur and Effie followed Elise out of the castle grounds, making their way to the Big Brother house.

" _This is Princess Elise! I may be cute and young, but I'm here to win for my family, friends, and everyone in Nohr!" - Elise_

" _Arthur's the name, justice is my game! As Lady Elise's retainer, nobody shall stand in her way of victory! Or my own!" - Arthur_

" _My name is Effie, and I'm one of the strongest soldiers in the Nohrian army. I am loyal to my family and to Lady Elise. Nobody else." - Effie_

– – – – –

In a very dark room, a young dark haired girl was reading several books, and practicing some magic. Eventually, she opened one of the books to reveal a key to the Big Brother house.

"Ugh, how very annoying," she sighed, "But I suppose I have no choice. I'll play this little game..."

" _Nyx is my name. I am only coming to Big Brother to make my dues. That's it. I have no reason to socially interact with others." - Nyx_

– – – – –

At a local Nohrian cafe, two soldiers were busy taking a break to enjoy themselves. One was a big man with heavy armor, and the other was a voluptious woman with blond hair.

"Just trust me Benny," grinned the woman, "Nobody will have to know a thing. Besides, being a husband to a princess... I bet you're filthy rich!"

Benny shook his head, "No. How many times do I have to tell you, Charlotte? That's not how it works. I'm her husband. Not the future king."

Charlotte shrugged, "Could have fooled me... oh, here comes our waiter." She noticed someone coming.

The person coming wasn't the waiter like Charlotte thought, as it was a young man in heavy armor just like Benny's. He had long purple hair as well.

"Ignatius? What are you doing here, son?" asked Benny, looking up at the young man.

Ignatius sighed a little, "I'm sorry, father, but I had to catch up on Aunt Elise's horse. I had to deliver this to you and Miss Charlotte." He handed the two of them keys to the Big Brother house.

Charlotte squealed like a school girl, "Oh my God! I get to be on Big Brother! With the potential to become half a million dollars richer?! Benny, we have to do this. Now."

"I don't know... I'm not really into all of these social experiments.." noted Benny quietly.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Like that matters! Come on, this is a chance to become rich! Let's go!"

Without giving him much of a choice, Charlotte dragged Benny out of the cafe, not without saying goodbye to Ignatius.

" _My name is Charlotte, and soon you can start calling me the winner of Big Brother. I know how to work people. Trust me, I have my charms..." - Charlotte_

" _Oh, uh.. I'm Benny. I'm strong, uhh... I'm also pretty quiet. I'm not really built for a game like this." - Benny_

– – – – –

Finally, our last houseguest was out in the woods, hunting for some fresh meat. He was transformed in his wolfskin form, looking for animals to feast on.

Suddenly, a voice rang out behind him, "Daddy!"

The wolfskin grumbled, watching as a wildebeast ran away from his sight. He transformed back into a human, and turned to face the person behind him; his daughter.

"Velouria? What is it now?" sighed the wolfskin man.

Velouria smiled brightly, "I have this key to give to you! You've been invited to play the game of Big Brother!"

"What's this Big Brother game about anyway?" asked the man.

"You live in a house for fifteen weeks, make alliances, vote people out... win challenges. Come on Daddy, you're a strong guy! You can definitely win them all!" encouraged Velouria.

"Heh... guess I should go to impress you and your mother, huh?" chuckled the man, "Fine, I'll go. But you better take care of Mom for me. Got it, Velouria?"

"Mom's a princess, she can take care of herself." smiled Velouria. The wolfskin man nodded, before turning back into a wolfskin and running off for the Big Brother house.

" _Hey! I'm Keaton, and I'm a wolfskin! I'm used to hunting, making enemies with woodland creatures... and I won't change in the Big Brother house." - Keaton_

– – – – –

Corrin smiled, after all of the contestants have been revealed.

"And there you have it. We will have a two night move in premiere. The Hoshidans will move in in the next episode, and then the Nohrians will move in in the following one after that. For the first week, they won't even know that their worst enemies... live just next door to them in the same house. Find out what will happen in the next episode when Hoshido moves in."

– – – – –

 **Hoshido Side: Azama, Hana, Hayato, Hinata, Hinoka, Kaden, Kagero, Oboro, Orochi, Rinkah, Ryoma, Saizo, Sakura, Setsuna, Subaki, and Takumi**

 **Nohr Side: Arthur, Benny, Beruka, Camilla, Charlotte, Effie, Elise, Keaton, Laslow, Leo, Niles, Nyx, Odin, Peri, Selena, and Xander**

More information about how this season of Big Brother will work will be explained in the following episodes, specifically after Nohr moves in on Episode 3.

All you need to know right now is the following: A) Fanfiction will have a hand in choosing some outcomes. And B) One man, and one woman will be evicted every week starting Week 2 up until only 16 players remain total.

While Survivor Final Showdown will continue to be updated every Wednesday, Big Brother: Fire Emblem Edition will be updated on either Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays depending on when an episode is finished.


	2. Week 1 Hoshido Moves In

It was the day of the Hoshidans moving into the Big Brother house. The Nohrians were kept in sequester, as all of them were told they would be moving in a day late for unexplained reasons.

Corrin was standing outside the left door to the Big Brother house with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to Big Brother! Today is Day 1 of the Big Brother game," explained Corrin, "Right now, let's bring in the Hoshidans, and let them see eachother for the first time. Keep in mind, none of them knew they would be competing against eachother until now."

After Corrin said this, various groups came into scene. Ryoma, Saizo, and Kagero came from around a corner together. Hinoka, Azama, and Setsuna flew on down via Hinoka's pegasus. Takumi, Hinata, and Oboro came from around another bend. Sakura, Subaki, and Hana flew in aboard Subaki's pegasus. Not too far behind them came Orochi, Rinkah, Hayato, and Kaden.

"Hello houseguests, and friends!" smiled Corrin, "Please take a good look around you. This summer, you will be playing the game of Big Brother with your closest friends, lovers, and relatives."

Everyone looked around, sizing up their competition for the fifteen weeks coming up ahead.

"All you have to know is that this will be one crazy summer for the country of Hoshido," smiled Corrin, "It's now time to move into the Big Brother. The first four to enter are... Rinkah, Oboro, Kagero, and Hinoka. You may enter the house now."

All four women nodded their heads, grabbing their things, and walking through the front left door of the Big Brother house.

– – – – –

Rinkah opened the front door, and she, Oboro, Kagero, and Hinoka all entered inside, looking around the exterior of the house. Most of the exterior was designed in Hoshido fashion, decoration, and appearance.

"Wow! Almost reminds you of home!" smiled Oboro, looking around.

" _There's just so many things running through my mind right now! First, we're competing against our fellow Hoshido brothers and sisters, but our house is pretty much designed like a Hoshido mansion would look like! It's pretty fascinating!" - Oboro_

Rinkah immediately claimed a bed in the first bedroom available, "I'm not sleeping on the ground. That's not my style."

"There's at least three double beds I counted," noted Kagero, "I'm assuming they will go to the royals." She dumped her bag on one of the double beds, knowing who she would be sharing a bed with.

"Wouldn't surprise me if they did." chuckled Rinkah.

" _Immediately when this game started, I knew I was going to be in danger. All of the Hoshido princes and princesses are here, as well as their retainers. Immediately, that puts me, Hayato, Kaden, and Orochi in grave danger. Not a great start..." - Rinkah_

"I can't believe this," sighed Hinoka, sitting down on one of the couches in the living room, "Playing against my family? That's going to be rough..."

Oboro laughed a little, "You think it's going to be rough? Talk about having to choose between your siblings, lover, or retainers!"

Hinoka nodded, "And I'm the only one in our family who isn't married."

" _I don't know how I feel about playing this game now. Azama and Setsuna said a lot of good things would come, but now that I have to play against my brothers and sister... I don't know. The game just got a little harder for me." - Hinoka_

– – – – –

"The next four to enter are... Orochi, Sakura, Hinata, and Ryoma. You may enter the house now."

All four of them nodded. Ryoma held the door open for them as Orochi, Sakura, and Hinata walked through the front left door to the Big Brother house.

– – – – –

As soon as the doors opened to the house, Hinata's loud voice came ringing out loud.

"Who's ready to have a fun summer! I sure am!" cheered Hinata, running through the front door.

Oboro ran over to him, and cheered alongside him, "Hell yeah! We're going to have fun away from the nohrian scum!"

Sakura smiled lightly at the pair, shyly making her way to the bedroom to claim a double bed. Ryoma followed her to do the same thing.

" _I don't know what I was expecting when I arrived to play this game. Suddenly, I'm up against my own blood in this competition. How do you think that makes me feel. Especially since... well, we will be targeted straight off the bat." - Ryoma_

After celebrating with Hinata, Oboro ran over to Ryoma, and hooked arms with him, "What about you, Ryoma? Are you ready for a summer filled vacation?"

Ryoma sighed, "...as long as I don't have to do anything that goes against my honor... I will. I just want to spend this vacation with... you know."

Oboro leaned against him, "Don't worry, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

" _While my loyalty is strictly with Lord Takumi and nobody else, but Ryoma is someone special to me. As much as I respect and serve Lord Takumi, I would never turn my back against the high prince of Hoshido." - Oboro_

Orochi walked into the first bedroom, and placed her bag on the bed next to Rinkah's. She smiled at her, "Hello there, Rinkah. Feeling good about this game?"

"Not really. Just come see me later. We need to talk about something, and fast." explained Rinkah.

Orochi nodded, "Oh my, sounds seriously. I'll remember that."

" _I am a skilled fortune teller. However, I promised myself before I entered this house that I would never reveal my own fortune, because where's the fun in knowing how long I last? Even if it's in the cards, I won't give up." - Orochi_

– – – – –

"The next four to enter are... Setsuna, Azama, Kaden, and Takumi. You may enter the house now."

All four of them nodded. Kaden blew a kiss over to Corrin as he rushed through the front door first in excitement. Setsuna and Azama followed him in. Takumi hesitated, sighing a little. Then he entered the door.

– – – – –  
The four newcomers entered the front door, and immediately made their way towards the bedroom.

Azama held his hands outward, "May the gods watch over us! That is, if there were any gods to watch over anyone but me!"

Kaden ran from the front door, transforming into a kitsune, and hopped onto a bed in the second bedroom.

"Mine!" giggled Kaden, curling up on the bed immediately. Next to him were Hinata and Sakura on a double bed.

"Hey Kaden! Glad to see you again!" smirked Hinata.

"Hello lovebirds! What's going on?" chuckled Kaden.

" _I'm so excited to be here! I'm going to grace this house with the beauty and technique of the kitsune tribe! Doesn't hurt that my lovely wife is the host of the show! Nothing can go wrong for me in this house!" - Kaden_

Sakura blushed a little, grabbing onto Hinata's hand a little bit. Hinata just laughed it off, "Nothing much, we just got here!"

Meanwhile, Hinoka greeted Setsuna and Azama as they claimed their beds next to her's, "I have to say, this just got more intense, guys."

"Yeah... I wonder if there's going to be any traps..." wondered Setsuna, her mind drifting off.

Hinoka shook her head, "You know what I mean. I have to play against my siblings, and you have to play against Hayato."

"But... I don't have to... right?" asked Setsuna, yawning a little.

"You don't have to do anything, Setsuna," laughed Azama, "Just lay down on the bed, and let us do all of the work for you."

" _The Big Brother house is big... too big... I just don't wanna fall into any traps... and I know there will be a lot of them. At least Lady Hinoka and Azama will play the game for me... I'll just lay in bed... let the game play itself..." - Setsuna_

In the other bedroom, Takumi claimed the last double bed left in the house. He then rushed off to find his brother and sisters. He felt a little odd being here.

– – – – –

"And finally, the last four to enter are... Saizo, Hayato, Hana, and Subaki. You may enter the house now."

All four of them nodded. Saizo opened the door first, and allowed Hana and Hayato to walk in, followed by Subaki. Saizo wanted to be the last person to walk into the house, and he got what he wanted.

– – – – –

The four houseguests entered the Big Brother house, and immediately ran for the bedrooms to claim any remaining beds left unpicked.

"I hope someone saved a bed for me!" exclaimed Hana.

"Someone as perfect as me certainly needs a bed to sleep on!" claimed Subaki, chasing after Hana.

" _Of course Big Brother wanted me to compete in the game. What better then to let a perfectionist show everyone how it's done. Lady Sakura, Hana, and Rinkah will be on my side, and we'll run the house like clockwork." - Subaki_

Saizo scoped out all the bedrooms, before sighing, "Looks like one of you will be bedless." He dumped his bag onto the last bed in the third bedroom. Each bedroom had four normal beds, and one double bed.

"Drat!" muttered Hana, hoping she could claim a bed before Subaki or Hayato.

Saizo grabbed her arm, "No. I'll let you sleep in my bed. Let one of them be bedless."

Hana smiled at him, "Aww, thank you Saizo!" She placed her bag next to his, and gave him a big hug. Saizo did not immediately return the hug.

" _I'm the only one who's managed to make Saizo open up like the gentlemen that he is! I seem to have that effect on the shy people, huh? Lady Sakura was shy, and Saizo was shy. I made them both open up and be friends with me!" - Hana_

Hayato claimed the final bed, leaving Subaki bedless.

"Sorry, Subaki," replied Hayato, "But I want no part in sleeping on the ground."

Subaki sighed, looking over at Rinkah, who was in the same bedroom. He hoped she would let him sleep with her in her own bed.

Rinkah shook her head, "Not for the first couple of nights. You get the couch, Subaki."

Subaki sighed, "Damn. Not a perfect start, huh?" He slunked off towards the living room. Rinkah chuckled to herself.

" _I'm weighing out all my options right now. Subaki is someone I know will tell me everything I need to know, but I don't want to immediately assoicate myself with him yet. Our relationship is known, but I want it to be under the radar game-wise." - Rinkah_

– – – – –

After a few moments of interacting with one another, Corrin came on the big TV screen in the living room. Hayato was the first person to notice this.

"Whoa! Hey guys, come into the living room!" called Hayato, "Lady Corrin's on the big television screen!"

Everyone rushed into the room with Hayato's advice, and looked up to see Corrin on the TV screen with a message to the house.

"Hello houseguests!" greeted Corrin, "How are you all enjoying your first day in the Big Brother house?"

"It's going perfect... for the most part." smirked Subaki, trying to brush off the fact he was bedless.

"I, um... guess it's g-going good." replied Sakura, lightly, trying to hide between Takumi and Hinata on the couch.

Kaden laughed, "Awesome so far!"

"Well good! It's good to see everyone getting along. I wonder how long that will last," noted Corrin, "Well, just so you know... there are currently 16 of you. That number... may increase in a week."

Everyone looked around oddly, a little surprised.

"Whoa, really?" gasped Hana.

Ryoma's face twitched a little, trying to figure out who else could join them, "What do you mean?"

"I can't say yet, brother," replied Corrin, "But what I can tell you is that... if you wish to have the power in this house.. not only will you have to compete in challenges, but you will have to impress Fanfiction. Fanfiction will have a hand in deciding whether or not you're safe.. or potentially on the block going home."

Everyone was surprised at that. Now they knew they had to play nice, or risk going home.

"My, my, have the cards been drawn already." laughed Orochi.

Oboro grimaced a little, "Well, whoever this Fanfiction is, they better like me..."

"To keep you all on your toes... by the end of the week... two of you will be going home. One man. One woman. Have fun houseguests." smiled Corrin, before disappearing on the television screen.

"Well crap, that's going to raise the bar by tenfold." remarked Rinkah.

Takumi sighed, shaking his head, "Whatever."

Kagero looked around, "Hmmm.. I wonder who the public will like the most?"

" _So now there's a chance someone will be put up on the block just because Fanfiction doesn't like them! Not only that, but they will get to pick who's in power. I don't know how nominations will work, but I think Corrin will tell us soon." - Hinoka_

" _Hmph. I know the public won't like me. I'm too much of a loner for their tastes. Guess all I can do is be loyal to my prince." - Saizo_

" _Wow... I guess I should be up from bed then. If Fanfiction gets to decide who's in power... then I want that power... if that's alright with Lady Hinoka, of course." - Setsuna_

– – – – –

Once the commotion had slowed down, the houseguests split off to do different things around the house, exploring and learning their surroundings.

Takumi, Setsuna, Kaden, and Rinkah were in the kitchen area of the house, discussing the twists Corrin talked about.

"So someone gets to be put in power by Fanfiction?" asked Kaden, "I wonder how that will work."

"Probably whoever is well liked... that's what I think." noted Setsuna.

" _With Corrin telling us all about this Fanfiction twist, I'm really worried now! Everyone has someone in this house they can trust... except for me and Orochi! For me personally, I really want Fanfiction to like me so I can stay in the house!" - Kaden_

"Not only that, but two people will be going home. One of each gender." commented Rinkah.

Takumi muttered under his breath, walking around pouring some cereal for himself, "This is ridiculous."

"You're surely making effort to make people like you, huh?" remarked Rinkah, looking over at Takumi.

Takumi sighed, "I still think I shouldn't be here. Hinata and Oboro talked me into it."

" _Right off the bat, I need to get one of the four singles in power. If Fanfiction can put Kaden, me, Orochi, or Hayato in power this week, we could get one of the royals out of this house. Ryoma and Takumi are the biggest threats." - Rinkah_

Rinkah shrugged, before getting off her chair, and looking over at Kaden, "Speaking of which... Kaden, come here. I think they put some kitsune artifacts in the bathroom."

"Oh really? Cool! Let's go see 'em!" grinned Kaden, following Rinkah into the bathroom area of the house.

Takumi raised an eyebrow, "Suspicious..."

"Oh... you think so?" asked Setsuna, yawning.

"I think anyone who isn't a royal or a retainer will be coming after us." replied Takumi.

"Maybe so... but wouldn't that be a good thing? All of the excitement and attention...?" asked Setsuna. Takumi sighed, refusing to reply.

" _All this strategy... I don't really like it. I would rather have Azama or Lady Hinoka do all of it for me... it's just so boring. If people want to play... they can play. I'll just sit to the side and... do stuff." - Setsuna_

In the bathroom, after showing Kaden some of the artifacts sitting around the bathroom, Rinkah started talking, "Listen... the real reason I pulled you here, is so that we could get an alliance going. The singles need to work together."

Kaden nodded, "Ohhh... oh I see what you're saying! You mean me, you, Hayato, and Orochi?"

"Yes," replied Rinkah, nodding her head, "Ryoma and Takumi are the biggest threats in the house right now. Although you know Hayato and I have connections to a few retainers."

Kaden nodded, "Subaki and Setsuna, right? Yeah! I know that well!"

"I just hope Subaki will tell me what I need to know. Of course, will Lady Sakura and Hana tell him anything to prevent him from telling me?" noted Rinkah to herself.

"Regardless, I have your back, Rinkah! That's a kitsune promise." smirked Kaden, shaking Rinkah's hand firmly.

" _I have no connections in the house, so Rinkah making that alliance with me was absolutely great! If the two of us can get with Hayato and Orochi, we could run the whole house! I mean, as long as Fanfiction allows us to, right?" - Kaden_

– – – – –

After speaking with Kaden in the bathroom, Rinkah left to go find Orochi and Hayato to further discuss her plans.

She eventually found them in the first bedroom having a light chat about things.

Rinkah stood nearby, "Do you mind if the three of us have a little talk?"

Hayato shrugged, "Oh, uhh, yeah I guess. Not a whole lot going on right now, though."

"Trust me, I know what you mean," replied Rinkah, "That's why we need to make sure one of us gets the power this week from Fanfiction."

" _With Kaden on board, I need to speak with Hayato and Orochi. As daughter of the Fire Tribe chief, I sure hope Hayato and I can form a strong bond. The Fire Tribe and the Wind Tribe have been allies for some time, after all." - Rinkah_

Orochi nodded, "Oh yes! The special power that Lady Corrin talked about!"

"I don't think it's that special, though," replied Rinkah, "I think it's going to be the theme all season long. One of us needs to get it, and we have to go after the royals."

Hayato nodded in agreement, "Exactly. It's a little unfair that all of the royals have their retainers as guaranteed allies in this game. I suppose the only thing that throws a wrench in that plan is any pair of lovers."

Orochi smiled, "Just like you and Setsuna, and Rinkah and Subaki!"

" _Rinkah and I are on the same page right now. Clearly there is a majority of royals and their retainers, and that leaves myself, her, Orochi, and Kaden on the oust. Knowing that my wife is Lady Hinoka's retainer, maybe it won't be too hard." - Hayato_

"Setsuna usually has her head in the clouds," explained Hayato, nodding at Orochi's words, "So that might be to our advantage. I don't know if Subaki will spill as much beans as Setsuna."

Rinkah chuckled, "Don't worry, I think I can get Subaki to spill his guts easily."

"Who are we going after first, again?" asked Orochi.

Before Rinkah could tell her the plan, she kept her mouth shut when Hinata walked into the room to grab something from his bag.

"Excuse me guys!" chuckled Hinata, "Don't mind me, just forgot my precious sword!" He pulled it out of his bag, sheath and everything, and walked back out of the room.

" _Man, that room was dead quiet when I walked in there! They had to of been talking about something really secret! I wouldn't put it past Rinkah or Hayato to be working together like the tribalists they are!" - Hinata_

Once Hinata was out of hearing distance, Rinkah spoke up, "We almost got caught there... although knowing it was Hinata... he probably won't think much about it."

"Never say never, Rinkah," giggled Orochi, "As you were saying?"

"Oh right... if we end up getting power this week, we have to nominate Ryoma and Takumi. The two biggest threats in the house.. and let the house decide who should stay, or who should go." explained Rinkah.

Both Hayato and Orochi agreed to the plan, and shook hands with Rinkah to confirm their alliance.

" _You know what? I'm comfortable going after the royals of Hoshido. That's because if I don't, I'm probably going up on the block if I choose to ignore them! Ryoma, Takumi, you may have my respect, but I'm coming after you for my sake." - Hayato_

– – – – –

Coming back inside from a small little training session in the backyard, Hinata and Subaki placed their weapons off to the side carelessly.

"I can't believe I managed to get a few hits on the perfect Subaki!" grinned Hinata.

Subaki chuckled lightly, before pointing at Hinata, "You still lost, so don't try to act like this was a win for you."

Hinata laughed, dusting off his shoulders, "Let's go to Sakura, get healed up. I also wanna tell you both something."

" _Earlier today, I noticed most of the singles talking by themselves in the bedroom. I figured it was nothing special, but the conversation dropped the moment I walked in... so I know something's very fishy!" - Hinata_

Hinata and Subaki entered the first bedroom where Sakura was just keeping to herself. Being shy, she really wasn't all for the interaction with the other houseguests, especially with cameras around. She was no different from her brother.

Sakura looked up when she saw her husband and retainer walk into the room, and she gasped at some of the scrapes on their shoulders, "Oh goodness... w-what happened out there? I didn't think you.. um.. would be training today..."

Hinata laughed, "Hah! No training? Clearly that's not in my vocabulary, Sakura! I'm always training, even when playing a game!"

"How else can I remain perfect while protecting my lady?" smirked Subaki.

" _So far, Big Brother has been pretty lack luster. Even with my presence, it's not so perfect after all. But that's only because it's the first week. Once the claws start coming out, only then will the fun begin." - Subaki_

After Sakura healed both Hinata and Subaki back up to speed from their minor injuries, they started to talk about what was going on.

"I'm pretty sure anyone who's not a royal or a retainer will be working together," explained Hinata, "I came in here a couple of hours ago, and Rinkah, Orochi, and Hayato were talking about something."

"What if they were... um... just t-talking about normal things?" asked Sakura, innocently.

Hinata shook his head, "Doubt it! The conversation stopped completely when I walked in! I bet they, along with Kaden, are working together!"

" _Anything that endangers my Lord Takumi or my Lady Sakura needs to be stopped immediately! How do I know they're the targets? Because think about it! Who are the bigger threats? All of the royal siblings! They, Ryoma, and Hinoka will be targeted quickly!" - Hinata_

Subaki laughed calmly, "I think you're worrying about nothing, Hinata. If it worries you so, I can speak with Rinkah about it when I get a chance."

"Please do," replied Hinata, "Because if Fanfiction likes those guys over the rest of us? We're goners immediately."

Sakura nodded sadly, "I... I just don't want to be alone without my brothers and sister... or even you, Hinata."

Hinata patted her leg gently, "Hah! I'm not going anywhere! I'll fight to the tooth and nail to keep you here, Sakura!"

Suddenly, Azama came in randomly, humming a soft tune. He was carrying a tray full of smoothies, "My my, what a tender moment. Smoothies anyone? Made fresh from the fruit in our storage room!"

Subaki and Hinata each took a smoothie from Azama. Sakura rejected one shyly, but shared Hinata's with him.

"Hey, Azama?" asked Hinata, "Why don't you stay? I have to war-"

Azama shook his head, leaving immediately, "Don't worry about me. I know plenty about what's going on around here." He chuckled as he left.

" _How bothersome. I made a fresh blueberry and raspberry smoothie, and Lady Sakura didn't take one. Oh well, that's a free one for me!" (He takes a sip out of it.) "Hmmm... takes like death. Oh my, I think I sprinkled in a bit too much brown sugar." - Azama_

– – – – –

The first night passed in the Big Brother house. At this point, the Nohrian players moved into the house next door to them, but we will see them in the next episode.

In the back bedroom, Hinata, Hana, and Hinoka were having a chat to themselves.

"Sleep well last night, Lady Hinoka?" asked Hana, looking over at her.

Hinoka nodded with a yawn, "Yeah... it feels different sleeping in a different house... not as amazing as the castle, but I'll be fine with it after a few days."

" _Everyone's sleeping in close proximity of one another that it's almost freaky. All of the couples slept together last night, Subaki slept on the couch, and I got... well, I got a nice bed. I heard Takumi this morning complain about Hayato's snoring, though..." - Hinoka_

Hayato came out of the second bedroom, shaking his head, "No, I do not snore, Takumi, thank you once again for lying!" He grumbled as he grabbed a towel from his bag.

Hana giggled a little, watching Hayato walk out. Takumi didn't follow him. He presumbly went back to sleep.

"Hey... I just got an amazing idea," smirked Hinata, "This is a reality show. There's prizes at the very end of this game. One of us could become the winner, right?"

Both Hana and Hinoka nodded their heads.

"So what I'm thinking is... we form an alliance," explained Hinata, "Four people, one person per royal and retainer group.. and protect eachother as best we can."

"Heh, that sounds like a great idea," smiled Hinoka, "But... how will it work when we have.. you know? Ryoma, Takumi, Sakura, Saizo, and everyone else?"

"Well, if it comes down to it, I'm not going to leave Lord Takumi or Sakura in the dust," sighed Hinata, "But... over anyone else? I'm keeping you in the game. Trust me."

" _Lord Takumi, Oboro, and Sakura have my loyalty to the end! There's no way I would abandon them! But I also have to keep all my bases covered! I need to have allies over here, and allies over here! Hinoka and Hana? They could keep me safe!" - Hinata_

Hana nodded, "Yeah. Alliances like this may not work, but who knows? I'm always willing to try new things! But what about our fourth? Ryoma, Saizo, or Kagero?"

"I think it should be Kagero," replied Hinata, "You already have Saizo, and Hinoka has Ryoma, so... Kagero's the odd woman out."

Hinoka nodded, "I could talk with her when the time is right. But being a ninja, I just hope she doesn't tell Ryoma about this little alliance of ours."

Hana nodded, "Yeah, I think Saizo would be better for the job over Kagero. At least I can get Saizo to promise me he won't go telling everyone my secrets."

" _I trust a lot of people in this house, and I think that's what will make this Big Brother a lot harder than ever before! We're playing against our brothers, sisters, wives, husbands, and retainers! Only a few of us are even unrelated to anyone!" - Hana_

– – – – –

A few hours later, Ryoma, Oboro, and Setsuna were in the living room part of the house, relaxing after the first night of sleep.

Setsuna was sprawled out on one of the couches, while Ryoma leaned back on the other couch, Oboro resting her head in his lap.

"So booored..." yawned Setsuna.

"I'm not," replied Ryoma, "There may not be a whole lot to do, but we have eachother. You should spend some time with Hinoka and Hayato, Setsuna."

Setsuna nodded, yawning again, "Yeah... maybe I should..."

" _Time passes so slowly in the Big Brother house... it's almost like clockwork... watching the time pass... tick tock, tick tock... at least there's no traps to fall into... I can walk anywhere I want... and not have to worry about that..." - Setsuna_

Taking Ryoma's advice, Setsuna slowly got up from the couch, and walked slowly into the kitchen area to find someone to talk with.

"She's a little weird, don't you think?" asked Oboro, looking up at Ryoma.

Ryoma shrugged, "Weirdness has it's benefits, Oboro. Setsuna's one of us, after all. We will respect her as one of us."

Eventually, Takumi walked in from the bedroom area, and sighed when he saw Ryoma and Oboro in that position on the couch.

"Ugh, brother, don't you think that's a little indecent?" sighed Takumi.

"What? Are you jealous, Lord Takumi?" grinned Oboro, giggling.

Takumi blushed, grumbling to himself, "N-No! I am not jealous. I can do that whenever I want, Oboro."

"Then shall I order Kagero to come over and lay her head on your lap then, Takumi?" chuckled Ryoma, hoping to humor his brother.

Takumi grumbled, blushing more as he left for the kitchen area. He just wanted to have breakfast and avoid being embarrassed on live television.

" _My brother has always been the odd one out. He wants to be recognized as one of the best. I certainly think he is one of the best. He's a good prince, a good archer, and a good brother. Takumi's just... a little shy, and doesn't like to open up." - Ryoma_

"You like picking on your little brother, don't you?" chuckled Oboro.

Ryoma laughed a little bit, "I just wanted to humor him. He really doesn't like it, though. Especially since we are being filmed 24/7.."

"That would explain why he barely stays in the Diary Room for more than two or three minutes." replied Oboro.

" _For the longest time, I did have a crush on Lord Takumi, but... that crush sort of died when Ryoma proposed to me years ago. At least he found love of his own, and that's always a good thing, right? Even better that our sons are the best of friends." - Oboro_

– – – – –

A few hours later into the day, everyone was out doing their own thing on Day 2 of Big Brother.

Takumi and Hinoka were standing near a golden colored door that was opposite of the storage room.

"I've always wondered what's in this room." noted Hinoka to herself, looking the door over.

"Don't bother with it, sister, it's locked," replied Takumi, "I had Hinata and Oboro try to bust it down, but to no avail."

"Drat! Then I wonder what unlocks the door, then..." wondered Hinoka.

" _Ever since we moved into the Big Brother house, one door struck out amongst all of the doors in the house; the golden door next to the storage room. I don't know what's behind it, or how to even unlock the door! It's just... there!" - Hinoka_

A few minutes later, Hayato and Kaden were at the door with Takumi and Hinoka. Hayato carried a scroll with him, while Kaden was transformed into his kitsune form.

"I don't think it's worth your time. Nothing we have done has opened this door." noted Takumi, crossing his arms.

Hayato stood back from the door, and used his scroll to cast a spell at the door. A fire ball formed around the door knob... but nothing happened. The door was still locked.

"Damn!" cursed Hayato.

" _Nothing is breaking this door down. Not my magic, not our weapons, nothing at all. At this point, I think we need a key to unlock the door, but... where is it, and how do we get it? Lady Corrin did say two of us were leaving so... is it after that?" - Hayato_

"Oooh! Let me try!" grinned Kaden, leaping back from the door, and rolling into it head on. Again, nothing happened, and the door did not budge. He groaned after running into the door.

Takumi sighed, "You're all wasting your time."

" _I really want to see what's behind this door! I bet there's going to be even more houseguests on the other side! Seriously! I want to meet some new friends, and even work together to take control of the Big Brother house! Make it even more fun!" - Kaden_

Hinoka shook her head, before hearing something, "Wait... do you hear that?"

Everyone kept quiet, listening to some voices on the other side of the door. They were very faint voices.

"Why won't this stupid door go down!" shouted a rather annoyed woman.

"Maybe there's something the producers don't want us knowing about..." replied another man, with a very alluring voice.

"There are houseguests on the other side!" gasped Kaden.

"But... who could they be? I don't recognize those voices." asked Takumi, lowering his eyebrows.

"It's just going to be another mystery... for now." sighed Hinoka. Eventually, she, Takumi, Kaden, and Hayato left the area to go do something else.

" _Whoever's on the other side of that door, I hope they really, really like kitsune! Maybe there's another kitsune in there! Or maybe even another beast guy! Or girl! Doesn't matter, I want more friends, and more allies in the Big Brother house!" - Kaden_

– – – – –

Outside the Big Brother house, Corrin smiled at the camera.

"Looks like the Hoshidans have figured out the source of where their Nohrian counterparts will be living in... yet don't suspect them to be the Nohrians. But what did you think of the Hoshidans? Are you liking them, disliking them? Well, at the end of the next episode, you will get a say in who has a chance to stay, and who has a chance to be evicted."

She smiled one more time, "From outside the Big Brother house, I'm Lady Corrin. Tune in on the next episode to see the Nohrian houseguests move in. Good night."

– – – – –

Remember, you will get to vote for the Hoshidan that you think deserves to be the first HoH, and two Hoshidans to be nominated for eviction. The HoH will determine the other two nominees. The polls for this will open when the next episode is uploaded.

Hope you enjoyed the first true episode!


	3. Week 1 Nohr Moves In

It was the day of the Nohrians moving into the Big Brother house. The Hoshidans just moved into the house not too long ago, and had no idea they would be getting company next door.

Corrin was standing outside the right door to the Big Brother house with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to Big Brother! Today is Day 1 of the Big Brother game," explained Corrin, "Right now, let's bring in the Nohrians, and let them see eachother for the first time. Keep in mind, none of them knew they would be competing against eachother until now."

After Corrin said this, various groups came into scene. Xander, Laslow, and Peri came around from a corner. Camilla, Selena, and Beruka flew down from their wyverns, and hopped off. Leo, Niles, and Odin came from around another bend. Elise, Arthur, and Effie entered the area from another corner. Not too far behind them came Nyx, Keaton, Benny, and Charlotte.

"Hello houseguests, and friends!" smiled Corrin, "Please take a good look around you. This summer, you will be playing the game of Big Brother with your closest friends, lovers, and relatives."

Everyone looked around, sizing up their competition for the fifteen weeks coming up ahead.

"All you have to know is that this will be one crazy summer for the country of Nohr," smiled Corrin, "It's now time to move into the Big Brother. The first four to enter are... Arthur, Benny, Peri, and Niles. You may enter the house now."

All of them nodded their heads. Arthur saluted everyone as he entered the house first, followed by Niles carrying Peri, and last but not least Benny was the last to enter.

– – – – –

All four players walked in through the front doors of the Big Brother house. Much like the Hoshido side, the Nohr side was decorated and designed in Nohrian fashion, decoration, and appearance. The biggest difference from the Hoshido side was that everything was flipped like a mirror.

"Ahhh! What a day for justice, peace, and the Nohrian way!" declared Arthur, "This house will be a wonderful place for my presence!"

" _You may call me Arthur! I am a hero of justice, and a retainer of Lady Elise! Never shall she come in danger when Arthur is around! No sir, I will be her hero in shining armor! Nothing can stop my might and power!" - Arthur_

Arthur and Niles ran into the bedroom carrying their bags. Niles also had Peri's bag on his back.

"Over there! Right there, Niles!" shouted Peri, "Get the double bed!"

"Your wish is my command, miss." smirked Niles, dropping their bags on the first double bed in the first bedroom.

" _This game is going to be a piece of cake. Playing against my lord and my friends? Heh, all the more fun for me to have. I'm going to play just like an outlaw should; rough, tough, and dirty. Lord Leo has his plans, but I have my own." - Niles_

Benny ignored the commotion, and walked into the back bedroom, dropping his bag on one of the beds in there. Arthur joined him inside.

"Hello my good friend Benny!" grinned Arthur, patting his back, "Are you excited for such a fun game as Big Brother?"

Benny sighed, "...I guess so."

"Be happy, big guy! You're on television right now! Show your Nohrian pride!" grinned Arthur, proudly.

"Maybe later..." replied Benny, walking out of the bedroom to see who else would enter the house.

" _I'm not a sociable guy. I just want to play a quiet game. It's sad that most of my good friends are going to be loud and obnoxious. I just hope I can hide behind Camilla and Charlotte as best I can." - Benny_

– – – – –

"The next four to enter are... Charlotte, Keaton, Leo, and Effie. You may enter the house now."

All four of them nodded. Leo held the door open for them as Keaton and Effie walked through the front right door to the Big Brother house. Charlotte giggled at Leo for a moment, before entering inside with him.

– – – – –

All four of them entered the Big Brother house, and Keaton immediately howled out loud.

"Here comes the wolfskin might!" grinned Keaton, winking at everyone around him.

"Big Brother here we are!" hooted Effie, running over to the bedroom as best she could. She still had her heavy armor on her.

Leo chuckled to himself, "What are we going to do with them...?"

" _I believe I already have a head start on this game. Niles and Odin are here, but at the same time... so are my sisters and brother. I'll need to be a little more careful, because if Niles and Odin do not take my advice, I'll be in trouble." - Leo_

Leo set his bag near Niles and Peri's bed, nodding his head at them.

"Lord Leo," smirked Niles, "Are you excited about living in a house with all of us for fifteen weeks?"

"The pleasure is all mine. But I hope you keep your wife under wraps, Niles. You know how she can be." warned Leo.

Peri giggled, slinking herself over Niles' back, "Oh Lord Leo, you're so kind!"

" _Playing against the Nohrian royal family? What more can this girl ask for?" (She giggles) "I just hope I get to spill the blood of my enemies... that sounds weird, but I want to spill blood! This is Big Brother! All the blood will be spilt!" - Peri_

Keaton threw his bag in the back room, and curled up on the bed, still in his human form.

Effie and Charlotte walked in, and Charlotte giggled at him.

"Well aren't you just the most adorable wolf boy I ever met." giggled Charlotte, looking him over.

Keaton growled at her, "Watch what you say. I'm not a wolf boy. I'm wolfskin. And I'm not adorable."

"That's not what Lady Elise tells me." chuckled Effie. This only made Keaton blush and look away.

" _Being wolfskin, I have natural survival instincts, so Big Brother is going to be a cake walk full of survival. Trust me on that. I've taught my daughter all the best wolfskin tactics, and I don't want to disappoint her if I leave Week 1." - Keaton_

– – – – –

"The next four to enter are... Nyx, Xander, Beruka, and Elise. You may enter the house now."

All four of them nodded, walking towards the front right door of the house. Beruka looked over at the left door curiously as Xander held the door for the three ladies.

– – – – –

All four players entered the Big Brother house, running into the bedroom to start claiming beds.

Especially after Arthur shouted out, "Come over and claim your beds, fellow friends of justice! There's not much room left!"

"Thanks for the tip Arthur!" giggled Elise, running into the back room where Keaton was, "KEATON!"

She threw her bag down next to his, and glomped him, cuddling him on the bed.

"Oof!" groaned Keaton, his tail wagging unbeknownst to him, "H-Hey Elise..."

" _I'm so happy to be here on Big Brother! Like, oh my gosh, my brothers are here, my sister is going to be here, my retainers are here... and best of all, Keaton! I feel totally at home with everyone here, and I just can't wait for the fun and games to start!" - Elise_

Arthur followed Beruka into the back bedroom, "But my lady love! I picked a bed out for us! Wouldn't you rather share with me?"

Beruka sighed, "That's just... awkward, Arthur. I'm sorry. We're on... you know... live television."

"Ahh, but the world deserves to know how much we love eachother, Beruka!" declared Arthur, "They deserve to know how a fellow man of justice married a cold, apathetic assassin!"

Beruka simply just ignored Arthur, trying to avoid the cameras from watching them.

" _It's... rather hard to live around Arthur. Especially in a public environment. He's just so open, so loud, so... annoying at times. But I chose to marry him... and it would be wrong of me to leave him so. He does have a charm to him that I do love." - Beruka_

Xander placed his bag next to Leo's bed, walking over to shake his bed, "Good luck brother. May we both need it in the coming days."

Leo nodded, "I wish the same luck to you, brother. You know well which luck I mean."

Xander chuckled, walking out of the bedroom with Leo to await the remaining four houseguests.

– – – – –

"And finally, the last four to enter are... Camilla, Laslow, Selena, and Odin. You may enter the house now."

All four of them nodded, walking towards the front right door of the house. Laslow opened the door first, and allowed Camilla, Selena, and Odin entrance inside. However, once Camilla walked in, Laslow, Selena, and Odin did a secret handshake before they themselves walked in.

– – – – –

Immediately as the doors opened, Odin's voice rang out loud, "AND HERE ARRIVES THE DARK MAGE HIMSELF! ODIN DARK APPROACHES!"

Selena rolled her eyes, "Would you calm the theatrics down, Odin! Jesus! Like we just got started!"

Odin chuckled, "Ah, sorry Selena! I'm just so excited to be here!" He followed her towards the bedroom immediately to find beds.

" _I am the amazing, yet fearless Odin Dark! I have graced this reality show with my presence to bring you my greatness! I serve Lord Leo, and I will assist him in every way I can! Why? Because Leo embraced the darkness!" - Odin_

Camilla settled her bag on Benny's bed, sitting down next to him, "Oh hello there, Benny... I'm so glad you're here."

Benny nodded softly, blushing a little, trying to remain stoic as possible, "Oh, uhh... yeah. Same here, Camilla..."

Camilla giggled, and gave him a big smooch on the cheek, which only brightened Benny's blush. For such a big guy, he got embarrassed easily.

In the other bedroom, Selena threw her bag onto Leo's bed, falling down on top of it, "Ahhh... this is great! Time to relax, put on a bikini, and just... survive this vacation."

"It will be more than a vacation, Selena," reminded Leo, fixing his collar, "It's a strategy game. If you wish to win the prize, you better listen to my advice."

"Yeah, yeah, I sure will, Leo." muttered Selena. Leo sighed a little bit, sure she wasn't taking it seriously.

" _Whatever game we're playing, yeah I'll give it my best, but seriously.. I just want to enjoy myself. That's why I accepted the offer. Oh, and to help Lady Camilla, I guess. I am her retainer and everything, so... guess I gotta do what's best for her!" - Selena_

Laslow exited the bedroom, a little peeved that there wasn't a bed left for him to lay in.

"Drat... no lady had a bed to share. Not even Charlotte wanted to share," sighed Laslow, "Well Laslow... guess we're back to the couch like usual, huh?"

" _I'm going to do my best to woo the ladies, and perhaps even make a score? Who knows, I came onto Big Brother not only to find love, but to also find my true calling. Maybe if I win the money, perhaps I could become a famous dancer, just like my mother." - Laslow_

– – – – –

After a few moments of interacting with one another, Corrin came on the big TV screen in the living room. Beruka was the first person to notice this.

"What's this?" asked Beruka to no one in particular, "Lady Corrin's on screen?"

A few more people noticed this, and eventually the rest of the house gathered around in the living room to look up at Corrin on the big TV screen.

"Hello houseguests!" greeted Corrin, "How are you all enjoying your first day in the Big Brother house?"

"Everything's going great, big sister!" cheered Elise, "This is going to be such a fun summer!"

"Nothing's gotten deadly yet, so the fun hasn't started just yet." grinned Niles.

Benny shrugged his shoulders, "It's okay so far..."

"Well good! It's good to see everyone getting along. I wonder how long that will last," noted Corrin, "Well, just so you know... there are currently 16 of you. That number... may increase in a week."

Everyone looked around oddly, a little surprised.

"Oooh! More people to destroy the dreams of?" asked Peri, looking around.

Odin held his hand out dramatically, "By the callings of fate itself! More houseguests! But... who could they be? I am surely confused!"

"I can't say yet," replied Corrin, "But what I can tell you is that... if you wish to have the power in this house.. not only will you have to compete in challenges, but you will have to impress Fanfiction. Fanfiction will have a hand in deciding whether or not you're safe.. or potentially on the block going home."

Everyone was surprised at that. Now they knew they had to play nice, or risk going home.

"Guess I'll have to up my training then." replied Effie, rolling her shoulders a little.

Selena rolled her eyes, "Great... I'll be getting used to that nomination chair, then."

"To keep you all on your toes... by the end of the week... two of you will be going home. One man. One woman. Have fun houseguests." smiled Corrin, before disappearing on the television screen.

"Well then, that just made things much more interesting." confessed Nyx, sighing a little.

Camilla giggled a little bit, "How interesting. I sure hope Fanfiction likes me... I'll try my best to make them like me."

Leo closed his eyes, looking down and muttering to himself, "Gods, please have my back..."

" _So we'll have to impress an audience if we wish to have power in this game. Seems reasonable enough. As Crown Prince of Nohr, I have confidence that I will be able to secure that power for my own uses." - Xander_

" _Guess I'll have to do my best to impress the ladies of this Fanfiction, huh? Surely, that's not a tough job. I know my charms, and how to work people to make them like me. Maybe this won't be so hard." - Laslow_

" _Okay, great. A nice little twist to start off this summer fun vacation. Please let it be over soon. I'm going to have Elise on my back every minute of every day, and not only that, I have to keep people happy while doing it. Great..." - Keaton_

– – – – –

After most of the commotion died down from the conversation with Corrin, the 16 houseguests split off into different directions to do different things.

Selena, Effie, and Peri were sitting at the dining table, discussing the matter at hand.

"Oh, so like, we have to make this Fanfiction place like us?" asked Selena, "That's how you get power in this game? By being likable?"

Effie nodded her head, "And if you're not likable, you'll be sitting on the chopping block."

"Yeah, okay great..." muttered Selena.

" _I am in no ways considered 'likable' to nearly anyone who hasn't met the real me! I can be sweet, but like, I have a hard time opening up to others, so half the time, I appear as the bitch! This is not going to be as fun as I expected it to be." - Selena_

"Just be yourself, make a few sacrifices, and maybe you'll be as loved as the rest of us!" giggled Peri.

Selena rolled her eyes, "Please, you and your husband are hard to like. It makes perfect sense that the two of you are together."

At the mention of Peri's husband, Niles walked over to the ladies, slouching over on top of Peri with a suggestive smile, "Hey ladies... aren't we all excited about this twist?"

"Yeah, because you're definitely going to benefit from it," muttered Selena, "If you think either of you are going to get it, you're sadly mistaken."

"My, someone's a little testy." noted Niles.

" _I detest Selena greatly. She's annoying, thinks she's better then anyone else, and has an attitude that puts mine to shame. Odin speaks greatly of her, but I don't see the point in praising someone as bitchy as Selena." - Niles_

Effie shrugged, drinking a protein shake, "Yeah well, I just hope there's competitions. I want to show Fanfiction how well I work my muscles."

Peri giggled, "You're going to win all the challenges, Effie! Maybe even defeat Lord Xander! That would be quite the showdown."

Effie chuckled, "That would be the day if I beat Xander in a sparring match."

" _I'm told constantly that I'm one of the strongest women in the Nohrian army. Probably has to do with the way I exercise. I train everyday. I work my glutes, my biceps, my muscles. Arthur even volunteered to be bench pressed." - Effie_

Selena smirked, "You can defeat Lord Xander all you want. You will never best Lady Camilla. Magic always works against you, Effie."

Effie nodded, "Magic almost always ruins my heavy armor. I learned that well when Lady Elise started learning magic for the first time."

Niles chuckled, "I'll never forget that faithful day... Lady Elise set about ten guards on fire trying to cast the spell properly."

" _But let's be honest here, people. You know why you have to vote for me to be the Head of Household, right? So I can run the house, that's why? I know who I want to go after immediately... and regardless of what Lord Leo wants... I'm doing what I want." - Niles_

– – – – –

Niles left the ladies to have a talk without him as he walked outside into the backyard. He looked around, sighing happily.

"What a beautiful day it is... birds are singing... flowers are blooming... and on days like these," said Niles with a smirk on his face.

He was about to finish his weird monologue, he was interrupted by Laslow and Charlotte's conversation, which had turned loud on Charlotte's behalf.

"How do I know you're not just saying that to get on my good side?" asked Charlotte, backing off a little from Laslow.

Laslow smirked, leaning back against the patio bench, "Why would you think that of me, milady? I'm only just a simple boy, looking for a lovely girl to have tea with."

"You're not even a rich boy! You're just Lord Xander's retain-" Charlotte stopped talking when she decided to put two and two together. She then put on a very fake smile, "Oh that's right! Wherever are my manners, Laslow!" She giggled.

" _Laslow's just a pervert out for ladies to have tea with. Yeah. 'Tea'. I don't think that's all he wants, actually. There's more on the brain for him, no doubt. But he's actually Lord Xander's retainer! Like, oh my God, he's actually rich!" - Charlotte_

Laslow chuckled, "Changing your tune so quickly, Charlotte? My you're a weird one."

Niles walked over with a smirk on his face, "Are you two getting along over here?"

Charlotte nodded her head, "Why yes we are, Niles! Laslow offered me some tea, and we're going to go inside and have said tea, right?"

"O-Oh! Yes, milady! Let's go have ourselves some much needed tea!" quickly replied Laslow, standing up from the bench, and walking inside with Charlotte.

" _Being a single man, I have my urges, and my wants to find a nice woman to settle down with. Charlotte... she's not that woman. She's quite beautiful, but... she seems fake. Selena mentioned that to me earlier today, so.. I know her game." - Laslow_

Once Laslow and Charlotte left the back yard, it left only Niles outside, or so he thought.

"Hmmm... nobody's around... I wonder what naughtiness I could get into here with these cameras." chuckled Niles.

"Don't even think about it." said a sudden voice.

Niles turned to look behind him, and there was Beruka. Beruka was laying down in the hammock, trying to get peace and quiet.

"Oh. You. You always seem to ruin the fun." muttered Niles, before walking back inside. Beruka smiled lightly, returning to her peace and quiet.

" _I like my peace and quiet. I was hoping to find it outside. But then Laslow and Charlotte made it more difficult. Luckily they didn't bother me. It's... hard to have fun. I don't even know what 'fun' even is, really. Lady Camilla's having it. Why am I not...?" - Beruka_

– – – – –

A few hours later, time had passed, and everyone was doing different things before the first night came around in the Big Brother house.

Charlotte was in the back bedroom with Benny, talking about her tea date with Laslow from earlier.

"He actually makes some damn fine tea, Benny," grinned Charlotte, "So this is what I'm telling you! We are going to hit the books big time, Benny my boy!"

Benny nodded softly, "That's good, I guess..."

" _Laslow makes some good tea.. and he's impressed me from his poor first impression as a lowly pervert. However, all I care about is getting close to him so I can get close to Lord Xander. Not only is he more handsome, but he's also a prince!" - Charlotte_

"I know you have ties with Lady Camilla, but honestly, in this game, we should connect ourselves to Lord Xander's team," explained Charlotte, "They have the power, they call the shots, we can do anything we want."

Benny raised an eyebrow, "No they don't... nobody has the power yet..."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "What I'm saying is they can control the votes! Even if they don't have the power! As Crown Prince, Xander has to be very influential! He'll tell Laslow and Peri to do anything he wants."

Suddenly, Niles walked through the back bedroom door, a grin on his face. He was listening in on everything, "An opinion you may want to make with more awareness of your surroundings."

"NILES!" shouted Charlotte, knowing the voice but not turning to face him, "WOULD YOU STOP IT!? It feels like to me you're following everyone in the house like a gnat!"

Niles chuckled, "Then I wouldn't be doing my job if I weren't."

" _Charlotte's playing quite a dangerous game for someone of her position. She thinks she can impress Lord Xander? I find that hard to believe. Even if she's in good graces with Laslow, I hardly believe she can get their support to keep her around..." - Niles_

"I was just casually listening in," remarked Niles, continuing to talk, "Then I heard Peri's name, and I couldn't resist the temptation to interrupt."

"Yeah, Peri. You like that name? Is it your safe word or something?" grumbled Charlotte, "Gods, you're so fucking annoying. Fine, you figured me out. What do I have to do to keep you quiet."

Before Niles could say anything, another voice spoke up, "You don't have to do anything. I'll do that for you."

It was Leo, he heard Charlotte shouting at Niles, and came to see what was going on.

"Lord Leo!" gasped Charlotte, "Forgive my manners, Niles is just being a dweeb. Kindly take him away for me, please?"

Leo nodded, dragging Niles out of the back bedroom by the arm, a stern look on his face.

" _Ugh. Why is Niles going around the house acting like a complete imbecile? I told him he should just keep his mouth shut, and leave the work to me. Turns out, he's either acting out on his own, or his memory is just terrible." - Leo_

"What in the hell are you doing?" snapped Leo.

"Nothing! I was just listening in on their conversation. They want to get in good with Lord Xander." explained Niles.

Leo sighed, "Well... okay, I guess. That will not work in their favor, but please Niles... keep your distance. You're going to build a target on your back."

Niles nodded, waving a hand, "Fine, fine... I will." Leo nodded at his words, but didn't believe him at all.

" _Lord Leo can be stingy at times. I'm just playing the game at my own pace. No need to get all fussy about it. Sure, it may not earn me some friends, but I would think it would take a target off of Lord Leo, hmm? Or does he not see it my way?" - Niles_

– – – – –

It was Day 2 in the Big Brother house. Everyone got a good night's sleep for the most part. Some slept better than others, but for the most part, it was a good first night.

In the second bedroom, Arthur, Laslow, and Odin were having a chat about stuff.

"You realize this game is all about alliances," explained Laslow, "We all are loyal to our royals... but at the same time, there's a prize waiting for us at the end of all this."

"Ah! Correct! A prize worth half a million dollars! Or... well, gold, but still! A worthy reward for worthy Nohrians!" smirked Arthur.

"The path of radiance shines bright!" declared Odin, "For it shines bright with gold! Our destiny awaits us all!"

" _After my tea date with Charlotte, I've come to the realization that getting a woman in this house will be rather difficult. Charlotte is beautiful, but rather fake. The only other single woman is Nyx and... just no. Might as well make my first alliance then." - Laslow_

Laslow nodded, "Here's the plan.. we're going to bro-down. That's our alliance. 'Bro-Down' Alliance. We're going to vote off all the women in the house."

Arthur nodded, "Ah yes! But... that will be rather difficult, Laslow. After all, Lady Corrin made a stunning announcement that one man and one woman will leave every week!"

"Ohh... drat, I forgot about that," noted Laslow quietly, "Then.. I suppose we'll just have to cut loose the men that mean nothing to us. Like Keaton, or Benny."

"Ah yes! The brute yet quiet giant Benny! The furry yet rude wolfskin Keaton!" replied Odin, dramatically, "Followed by... err... which women, again?"

" _My good friend Laslow has come to his senses and wants to enjoy the darkness and fury of good old Big Brother! Aha! He knows exactly what he needs to do! But... whatever this 'Bro-Down' is supposed to be, which women shall feel our wrath?" - Odin_

Laslow shrugged, "Obviously, I don't want to get all the blood on my hands. But if I get the power, I will nominate Charlotte or Nyx first. You two can go after the other ladies. Or maybe I'll do the dirty work for you, and nominate Effie or Beruka?"

Arthur lowered his eyebrows, "You dare nominate my own wife, demon? Have you no justice?"

Laslow shook his head, "Not in this game, Arthur. Besides, Odin and I will be the hitmen on Beruka. You won't get blamed, my friend."

Laslow then shook hands with a happy Odin and a rather confused Arthur.

" _I believe this plan of mine will work. I'm going to try and keep Lord Xander and Peri unaware of my plan. I won't be the one to vote them out, however. Odin and Arthur will have to do that for me. Hey, I can't get all of the blood on my hands." - Laslow_

After leaving Arthur and Laslow alone, Odin walked out of the bedroom dramatically, holding his hand in front of his face.

"Beware fellow houseguests," said Odin to nobody in particular, thinking he was alone, "For the bro-down will take over the house! May our conquest work in our favor!"

"What's this bro-down you speak of, Odin?" said a startling voice.

Odin shrieked, and backed off from where the voice came from. He looked over and saw Leo sitting down in one of the nomination chairs.

"L-Lord Leo!" said Odin, "Oh how I've been caught! How you curse me dark gods!"

"Tell me." asked Leo, sternly.

Odin sighed, and told Leo everything that Laslow and Arthur talked about.

"Hmmm... fair enough. You will not remain loyal to them. Laslow is playing a game that's too risky for our own good." warned Leo.

Odin sighed once more, flopping down onto a couch near Leo.

" _Another one of my retainers acting like a complete fool. However, I have some good information. Laslow's trying to target the women of the house, and that will eventually turn to my sisters once enough of them are gone. I won't let that happen." - Leo_

– – – – –

In the back bedroom, Elise, Keaton, Effie, and Charlotte were all hanging out. Elise was grooming Keaton's fur while she spoke with Effie and Charlotte about things.

"Have you thought about any plans, Lady Elise?" asked Effie, "Like, alliances, deals, anything?"

"Oh yeah! Totally!" giggled Elise, "Like, okay, one man and one woman will leave by the end of the first week, right? So... I want to keep most of the women safe! There's like... only a few girls I don't like."

" _With one man and one woman leaving this week, it's really hard to have an all women's alliance, because no matter how you slice it, one woman is leaving no matter what. So if I could narrow down the choices, then maybe the first week will go by quick!" - Elise_

Keaton yawned softly, "Don't mind me... I'll just lay here... minding my own business..."

Elise giggled softly, "You're not in the way Keaton! You're not going anywhere if I have anything to say about it!"

Charlotte shrugged, "So assuming you want Effie and I to stay.. which women do you want to see go home?"

"It's between Peri, Selena, and Nyx for me," explained Elise, "Like, okay... Selena's just mean most of the time. Peri's completely creepy, no offense to my brother. And Nyx is... she's the outsider."

"I'll gladly vote Peri out," replied Keaton, "Put her butt on the block. I won't be complaining."

" _You know what? I don't care, I feel safe this week. There are perks to being married to the princess of Nohr. Elise trusts me, and I trust her. She's... really the only one I trust in the house right now. The one I want out is Peri. She creeps me out." - Keaton_

"That just leaves the three of us, Beruka, and Lady Camilla," replied Effie, "That's totally cool with me. Now... which guys do we target first?"

"Oh, we can totally target Niles. Put him up next to his wife. Watch them squirm like the creepy little bugs that they are." giggled Charlotte.

Elise nodded, "Yeah! Niles would be a good choice. That could guarantee he or Peri leave this week! You know I won't be going after my brothers, Keaton, or Arthur, right?"

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah, let's just do Niles this week. If one of us gets Head of Household, we're totally going to nominate Niles and Peri. Send the weirdos out of the house."

" _I need to appease Lady Elise if I want to have a chance to stay in the house. Effie won't nominate Odin, and I'm not nominating Benny. That just leaves Laslow and Niles, and I want Laslow around to get close to Lord Xander... so bye bye Niles!" - Charlotte_

Elise looked down at Keaton, "Are you okay with Niles and Peri going up if one of us wins head of household?"

Keaton nodded, yawning, "Yeah yeah... I'll do it. Just keep grooming, princess."

Elise giggled, and returned to her casual grooming of Keaton's fur.

" _I really don't care who leaves the first week as long as it's not Elise or me that's going home. If Elise goes home, I have nobody in the house. She's my anchor, and... let's be real here, she gives the best grooming. Nothing can top that." - Keaton_

– – – – –

It was the afternoon in the Big Brother house. Xander and Camilla were standing near the storage door room, staring at a golden door near the storage door.

"You've already tried to break the door down, correct?" asked Xander, looking at his sister.

Camilla nodded gently, "Yes I have, darling.. and nothing happened. The door is completely locked down. There's absolutely no way we can enter it."

" _The one thing that's been bothering me ever since the game started was that... there were two front doors. Beruka mentioned it to Camilla, and then she mentioned it to me. I know the golden door near the storage room is what's separating us... but from what?" - Xander_

A few moments later, Niles and Selena joined Xander and Camilla at the door, staring it down like it was the enemy.

"So you're telling me that there's no damn way to break that door down, Lady Camilla?" asked Selena.

"That's correct darling." nodded Camilla.

" _I can't imagine what the producers are hiding from us, but whatever it is, it better be a special power that will help my darling family in the game of Big Brother. Maybe it's a secret immunity token of sorts?" - Camilla_

Niles walked over and started to pickpocket the lock as best he could. Eventually... he got it!

"Aha! There we g-" grinned Niles, before suddenly the door re-locked itself. Almost like it was locked by magic!

"Okay, now that's just odd." commented Xander, crossing his arms.

" _Lady Camilla can burn the door with magic, Niles can pickpocket the door, but nothing is working. Clearly it's locked by magic, and there's nothing we can do to unlock the damn door. I have no idea what's on the other side, but I imagine it's other houseguests." - Selena_

"Why won't this stupid door go down!" shouted Selena

"Maybe there's something the producers don't want us knowing about..." replied Niles.

Xander held a hand up, "Wait... I hear something..." Everyone stayed quiet by Xander's command.

"There are houseguests on the other side!" gasped a rowdy voice.

"But... who could they be? I don't recognize those voices." asked another voice, rather stern and harsh.

"It's just going to be another mystery... for now." sighed a raspy feminine voice.

Selena grumbled, walking over, shouting, "Hey! Can you hear us? We're over here ya dummies!" However, nobody replied as the people on the other side left the door alone.

"They must have left." replied Niles, turning around and leaving the door alone as well.

Camilla and Selena eventually left alongside Niles, giving up on the door as well. Xander stayed near the door, trying to comprehend what was on the other side.

"Those voices... they sound awfully familiar..." commented Xander to himself.

" _Maybe I'm the only one who noticed, but two of the voices I heard from the other side of the door... they sounded strangely like members of the Hoshido royal family. I... I don't know who else those voices could belong to. Are we... next door to our enemy?" - Xander_

– – – – –

Outside the Big Brother house, Corrin smiled at the camera.

"Looks like the Nohrians have figured out the source of where their Hoshidan counterparts will be living in... and Xander may have figured out the truth. But what did you think of the Nohrians? Are you liking them, disliking them? Well, the time has come to finally have a say in the matter. In just a few minutes, you will get a say in who has a chance to stay, and who has a chance to be evicted."

She smiled one more time, "From outside the Big Brother house, I'm Lady Corrin. Tune in on the next episode to see the results of the Hoshido polls. Good night."

– – – – –

Every single poll will be hosted on Strawpoll! I will post the poll numbers down for each poll without linking you straight to the website, which Fanfiction will delete once I upload the episode.

Take each number, and post it at the end of the strawpoll website to go vote! You may also click on full links on the Big Brother Fire Emblem Edition wiki page on TJ's Survivor Series Wiki!

Hoshido HOH: 10704180

Nohr HOH: 10704185

Hoshido Male Nom: 10704191

Hoshido Female Nom: 10704197

Nohr Male Nom: 10704200

Nohr Female Nom: 10704202

Please vote! Voting will go on until Tuesday afternoon! Episode 4 will start work by Thursday!


	4. Week 1 Hoshido HoH,Noms,PoV

Outside the Big Brother house, Corrin was walking around the front left door, a smile on her face.

"Welcome back to Big Brother!" smiled Corrin, "For both Hoshido and Nohr, it's currently Day 4 inside the Big Brother house. We last left off on Day 2, but we're going to jump ahead, and see what's been going on since we last left them."

Corrin turned to face another camera, "For Hoshido, Rinkah, Kaden, Orochi, and Hayato have been gunning after the royals. Yet, Hinata figured out their plans, and started warning the royals and fellow retainers about what was going on. He soon made an alliance with Hinoka, Hana, and Kagero."

"Later this afternoon, the houseguests will learn who the First Head of Household is of the summer, and who you nominated for eviction. Let's eavesdrop on the houseguests!" smiled Corrin.

– – – – –

Inside the kitchen, Orochi was preparing breakfast for the houseguests. Everyone was busy doing various things. Whether it would be sleeping, training, or talking, the house had something to do.

Sakura and Setsuna were sitting at the dining table, watching Orochi cook.

"Big Brother's so much fun..." yawned Setsuna, "Do you think we'll get to... y'know... play in games soon?"

"W-Well... I don't know. Maybe... I-I know I wouldn't be any good..." sighed Sakura.

" _I wonder how Fanfiction is enjoying me right now... must not be very interesting. At least the house isn't full of traps... it's a different reality in the house than it is back in Hoshido. Oh well... at least I have Lady Hinoka and Hayato to help me..." - Setsuna_

"It's all in the cards as they say Setsuna!" replied Orochi, "I think we'll all have to compete to stay in this house. I believe they will be varied in their types."

"Maybe there were be an archery competition... or a trap competition... I might win those," said Setsuna, "Although... maybe I would lose to Lord Takumi in an archery challenge..."

"You'd be hard pressed to be any of the princes or princesses in a challenge, Setsuna." gruffed a voice. In a puff of smoke, Saizo showed up. This freaked Sakura out.

"Eeek! S-Saizo... didn't see you there..." replied Sakura.

Saizo closed his eyes, "I apologize, Lady Sakura... but that's what being a ninja is all about."

" _Much information has gone around the house since we moved in. Turns out Rinkah is staging a coupe with all the singles. Thank you Hinata for opening your big mouth. I'll have to see if what he's saying is true with Orochi." - Saizo_

After Orochi finished making breakfast, she passed out plates for both Sakura and Setsuna. She then walked into the washroom to wash up.

Suddenly, as she entered, Saizo poofed in front of her once again.

"Orochi." stated Saizo.

Orochi was a little startled, but laughed, "Haha... oh Saizo, what a delightful surprise... what brings you here?"

"I'm here for answers. Are you seriously considering going after the royals?" asked Saizo, sternly, "As Lord Ryoma's retainer, you know this concerns me as well."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You know I have no connections with any of you." shrugged Orochi.

" _Saizo is such an annoying little ninja. The cards clearly tell me he has no business spying on the rest of us. If Lord Ryoma, Lady Hinoka, and Lord Takumi weren't big threats, he would find himself on the chopping block instead." - Orochi_

"And what of Kagero? Your best friend?" asked Saizo.

Orochi laughed, "Oh her. She's not on my radar, Saizo. It's a game, after all. If you're seriously getting personal over me targeting Lord Ryoma, you seriously have your priorities misplaced."

Saizo didn't reply to her. He watched as Orochi walked around him to clean up in the washroom. He sighed, and then disappeared again.

" _Orochi is a fool. All of them are. Targeting Lord Ryoma is going to be the biggest mistake of their life. Kagero, Oboro, and I all will keep him safe. Anyone who is sitting next to him on the chopping block will be going home." - Saizo_

– – – – –

In the living room, breakfast had already passed, and people are up and about doing more things around the house.

Azama, Oboro, and Sakura were in the living room talking about a few things.

"You know, I fully expected nobody to turn on Ryoma," said Oboro, "Unless it was those filthy Nohrian scums, but clearly we're in a house without them!"

"Oh how surprised we would be if the house next door had those Nohrians..." chuckled Azama, "...it would be hilarious!"

"Don't even say that Azama! If anyone's on that other side, it'd better be our children!" snapped Oboro.

" _My loyalty to two different Hoshidan princes might conflict when both of them go up on the block. Who knows who will become Head of Household, and who Fanfiction will nominate. I don't want to have to pick one over the other!" - Oboro_

Azama laughed, "How I'm glad I don't have a child of my own... I would teach them all about haikus... and nothing more! It's almost like I know how my bloodline will work!"

"You're weird, Azama," chuckled Oboro, "But you're that good kind of weird. Glad you're here in the house with us."

Sakura nodded softly, "Y-Yeah... although... that smoothie was not delicious the other day... you must have used the wrong ingredients."

"Oh, perhaps I did! I forgot the milk." laughed Azama.

" _I'm so enjoying my time in the Big Brother house. I have no loyalties to anyone but Lady Hinoka, so I will have no trouble betraying anyone in the back. Nobody would suspect it to be me anyone. Everyone thinks I'm a bumbling fool. Good for them." - Azama_

Azama turned to the left, "How about you, Saizo? Are you enjoying yourself? He appeared to be talking to nothing.

Both Oboro and Sakura raised an eyebrow, but then suddenly Saizo poofed into view, sighing.

"How the hell did you know I was here?" muttered Saizo.

"I have the all seeing eye, Saizo," grinned Azama, "You ninjas think you're so sneaky."

Saizo shook his head, "Sometimes I just don't understand you."

" _Right now, my strategy is to keep myself, Lord Ryoma, Kagero, and my wife Hana safe. I don't care for anyone else left in the house. They're just... annoying, double crossing, or just doing nothing of value. Nothing more, nothing less." - Saizo_

"None of us do, Saizo," chuckled Oboro, "But I like ya Azama. Don't let Saizo bring you down."

Azama chuckled, "Oh, Saizo can't do anything to bother me. It takes a lot to anger this monk."

"What about going up on the nomination block?" asked Saizo.

Azama smirked, "I'll find my way off one way or another."

" _From the sounds of things, all of the singles in the house want to target the royals. Good for them, I wish I thought of the same thing. However, I would do no such thing to my Lady Hinoka. She's the saint of Hoshido, after all. Mess with her, mess with me." - Azama_

– – – – –

Later that afternoon, Corrin appeared on the giant television screen, calling out for all of the houseguests.

"Houseguests! I need everyone to gather in the living room!" called Corrin.

"This should be interesting..." noted Kagero, running into the living room.

"This shouldn't waste my time." chuckled Azama, taking a seat next to Hinoka and Setsuna.

"Let's see who won the competition!" smirked Oboro, following everyone into the living room.

"Hello houseguests!" smiled Corrin, "I see you've all managed to settle nicely four days into Big Brother. In just four days, two of you will be leaving the Big Brother house."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Kaden had a big smile on his face, looking around at everyone. Orochi held a scroll in her hands, fanning herself a little. Hana nodded softly, looking around, wondering who it might be.

"So, let's not waste any more time," explained Corrin, "Fanfiction has been voting for one of you to become the Head of Household, and for two of you to go up on the block. The Head of Household for Week 1..."

…

…

…

"...is Rinkah." smiled Corrin.

Rinkah blinked, a little surprised that she was named the Head of Household, looking around at her houseguests. Takumi sighed, closing his eyes, annoyed. Setsuna merely yawned, boredly.

"Well... okay then," noted Rinkah, "Thank you."

"Please step up to face your fellow houseguests," said Corrin, watching as Rinkah stepped forward, "Because soon, you're going to make your first nominations very shortly."

Rinkah rolled her eyes, not ready for that pressure just yet. Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand softly, while Hinata comforted her, reassuring her she wasn't going up. Subaki nodded, feeling very safe with Rinkah in power.

"But first... the two nominees going up on the block, as chosen by Fanfiction. The man and woman going up on the block..."

…

…

…

"...are Azama and Setsuna. Please take a seat in the nomination chairs." said Corrin.

Azama squinted his eyes a little bit, more than they already were, and took a seat in the left chair. Setsuna yawned, not sure what was really going on as she sat in the second nomination chair. Hinoka and Ryoma looked at one another oddly, wondering why Fanfiction seemed to dislike Hinoka and her retainers.

"Now Rinkah, you get to make your nominations right now," continued Corrin, "The man you nominate will be up against Azama, and the woman you nominate will be up against Setsuna. Please make your nominations now."

Rinkah sighed, beginning to talk.

"Okay, I came into this house wanting to play the game," explained Rinkah, "I know who has all the power, and I need to weaken that power as best I can. I hope there's no personal feelings for this move, but I choose to nominate... Lord Ryoma and Lady Hinoka."

Ryoma nodded, not surprised he was nominated after all he heard from Hinata and other players. Hinoka shook her head, a tad annoyed to be nominated next to her own retainers, and knowing there's a chance either she left or Setsuna. Azama looked over at Ryoma and grinned sheepishly.

"Alright. Azama and Ryoma are nominated for eviction for the men, and Hinoka and Setsuna are nominated for the women. There's still a chance to save yourselves though, with the Power of Veto. That competition will be hosted tomorrow. See you later, houseguests."

" _Oh how fun it is to be one of the first houseguests to be nominated. I think this will be fun to see where the loyalties really stand in this house. Who is really here to play for themselves, and who is here to play for their higher ups." - Azama_

" _It's not a good feeling to be nominated already Week 1. I know what Rinkah's up to, and she wants me out of the house. It may be a poor move on Rinkah's behalf, but I respect it. She has to do what she has to do in order to win." - Ryoma_

" _I'm just sort of in a state of shock right now. Both of my retainers are on the block, and then Rinkah nominates me? Well, I sort of expected it with Rinkah winning the Head of Household, but I just feel sort of... alone right now." - Hinoka_

" _Wow... I can't believe I was nominated by Fanfiction... guess that was a trap from the very beginning. Oh well... I feel bad for Lady Hinoka and Azama who were also nominated.. but at least we all get to sit in these really comfy chairs..." - Setsuna_

" _Let the games begin. I was named the first Head of Household of the summer, and I'm here to turn up the heat, so to speak. Fanfiction granted me the power, and I will not let that power go to waste. I hope the house follows my wishes, and evicts Lord Ryoma and Lady Hinoka." - Rinkah_

– – – – –

After the nomination and HOH ceremony was over, everyone split off to do different things and strategize for the upcoming week.

Hinata, Subaki, Setsuna, and Kagero remained sitting in the living room. Setsuna looked incredibly comfortable in the nomination chair.

"I think I'm going to like this chair... maybe that's why I was voted here... Fanfiction wanted me to be comfy." noted Setsuna quietly.

"Well, when you put it like that, maybe it's not so bad after all." chuckled Subaki.

"I just wanna say, Rinkah was not pulling any punches! Like, she was really straight forward about her plan to eliminate the royals." noted Hinata.

" _Rinkah hid absolutely nothing! She wants Lord Ryoma and Lady Hinoka out of the house! That's so crazy I can hardly contain my excitement! Why would I take them out of the game when you have Lady Hinoka's retainers on the block?" - Hinata_

"She's really trying to play the game. I won't take her credit away from her." noted Kagero.

Subaki nodded, "Well, you know me... I respect her decisions, and she didn't nominate Lady Sakura. Surely that pleases you, Hinata?"

Hinata shrugged, "So what? Sakura nor Lord Takumi got nominated, but they sure as hell could get nominated if they come off the block!"

" _Let it be clear that I'm going to respect my wife's decisions. If she wishes to vote out the royals, then I will follow through with her wishes. She told me she wouldn't nominate Lady Sakura, and that's all I can ask of my perfect wife." - Subaki_

"You have nothing to worry about Subaki," noted Kagero, "Rinkah will never nominate you. But if someone comes down, one of us could be sitting on the block, and that could spell trouble."

Hinata nodded, "Yeah! Exactly! Nobody's going to vote off Azama or Setsuna, so... yeah!"

"I rather not be voted off... but if I'm going up against Lady Hinoka... I would rather she stay in the game..." yawned Setsuna.

"Frankly Setsuna, you're not a threat. You will have a tough time convincing everyone to keep Lady Hinoka here." replied Subaki.

"Ohhh... okay then..." replied Setsuna, letting out another yawn. She then got up and left the living room to find something else to do to waste time.

Once she was out of ear sight, Hinata shook his head, "No. She's going home. Azama's going home. Rinkah made a terrible mistake. Nobody's going to evict Lord Ryoma or Lady Hinoka."

" _Rinkah made a terrible choice! Lord Ryoma and Lady Hinoka have so much support in this house that nobody will want to evict them, especially this early on in the game! They're not going anywhere, but Azama and Setsuna? Non-threats? Gone!" - Hinata_

Kagero nodded, "Indeed. You already know Lord Ryoma has my vote to stay. So does Lady Hinoka. I'm sorry Subaki, but Rinkah will not accomplish her goal this week."

Subaki's brow quivered a little bit, "That's... a little disappointing. Surely we should listen to the Head of Household's wishes?"

"Not if that Head of Household nominated players we don't want to evict! Fanfiction made better choices honestly." shrugged Hinata.

Subaki was not happy about this decision made by Hinata or Kagero.

" _Being Lord Ryoma's retainer, it's my duty to keep him safe in the game. If I win the Power of Veto, I'm saving him. I am aware Takumi will be nominated in his place, but I don't think he will be evicted over Azama. Surely not." - Kagero_

– – – – –

Rinkah walked out of the diary room, holding her HoH key, "Hey guys? Who would like to see my Head of Household room?"

Everyone followed Rinkah up the spiral stair case, and she unlocked the door to the Head of Household room for the first time.

The room was decorated in Fire Tribe accessories, paintings, and what not, symbolizing Rinkah as the head of household for the first week of the season. There were also photos of Rinkah's family, including Subaki and Caeldori.

Eventually, the room was emptied out in soon time, leaving Rinkah alone with Ryoma and Oboro. Setsuna was laying on Rinkah's bed lazily, but they chose to talk despite her being in the room.

"You don't have to explain why I am on the block," said Ryoma, crossing his arms, "But... I want to know why now of all times? Why the first week?"

"Because everyone has your back, Lord Ryoma," explained Rinkah, "You have your sisters, Lord Takumi, Saizo, Kagero, and Oboro! I have nobody but Subaki, honestly."

"Well what about Kaden, or Hayato, or Orochi? Clearly you have people in this house!" muttered Oboro.

" _Rinkah's very two faced, and she better be ready to face the music once we get into this Power of Veto competition! They wanna see how tough I really am? How Nohrian Scums fear me? Well, she may not be Nohrian Scum, but she's still scum in this house for targeting Ryoma." - Oboro_

Ryoma placed a hand over Oboro's, "Calm yourself Oboro. Listen, Rinkah... I will not be upset at you over this decision. But you must be aware that getting me out of the house will be rather difficult. I do not see how Azama will stay over me."

"Azama's not even campaigning right now... I don't think he cares..." yawned Setsuna.

"Exactly! Nobody wants Azama in this house!" replied Oboro, "The only one who does is Lady Hinoka, and that's it! If you want Azama to stay, well you should have nominated someone other than Ryoma. Like Saizo!"

Ryoma's face tensed at the mention of his retainer's name being brought up.

" _I don't like the fact that Oboro told Rinkah that Saizo should have been nominated instead. Because clearly, if she doesn't make a shot at Takumi, she'll take a shot at Saizo.. and I can't afford to lose a valuable ally like Saizo." - Ryoma_

"I don't know why you're so upset Oboro," shrugged Rinkah, "It's a game. Are you seriously trying to play for Lord Ryoma? He has this game wrapped up if he makes it to the end."

"Yeah well, a win for Ryoma is still a win for me, and why? Because he's my husband, that's why." huffed Oboro.

"I appreciate your passion, but you realize if Hinoka wins that veto, you might be the one going up on the block," warned Rinkah, "and I know Orochi would like Kagero to stay off the block..."

Oboro stayed quiet, crossing her arms.

" _Yeah, I got a little upset at her, but I want to show Ryoma that I care about him. To show him that I have the passion and the drive to help him run Hoshido! Rinkah's playing aggressively out of the gate, and she's not making many friends with us!" - Oboro_

"Oh, I can help you with that, Rinkah... I'll use the veto on Lady Hinoka so you can do that..." replied Setsuna, trying to be helpful.

Oboro rolled her eyes, "Setsuna, shut up, do not give her any crazy ideas!"

"I'm just trying to help..." replied Setsuna, letting out another yawn.

"Either way, I'm glad we had this chat. It's not personal, it's just gameplay." replied Rinkah. Both Ryoma and Oboro nodded, and both of them left the Head of Household room.

Setsuna looked up at Rinkah with an innocent look on her face, "Can I sleep here tonight?"

" _Oboro's definitely taking it more personal then Lord Ryoma is. He at least respects the move I made, while Oboro not so much. I haven't given it much thought on Power of Veto, but I know with these two royals, one of them being saved is a strong possibility." - Rinkah_

– – – – –

Rinkah rejected Setsuna's offer, and Setsuna left the Head of Household room. She didn't seem to care where she had her nap though, so she decided to go nap in her nomination chair.

Rinkah stayed in her Head of Household room, figuring out any new plans and back up plans. Soon, there was a ring at the door bell; Saizo and Hana walked through the door.

"Oh, hey. What do you guys need?" asked Rinkah, sitting up to look at the couple.

"Oh, nothing much, but we're just going to defend ourselves, and make sure we're safe this week." explained Hana.

" _Lord Ryoma and Oboro just had a conversation with Rinkah, and Ryoma said Saizo's name came up as a replacement nomination if the chance presented itself. Being that Saizo is my husband, we have to try and save him before such a thing happens." - Hana_

Rinkah nodded, "Well, I'll just cut to the chase, I want the royals out. They're going to win this game, and none of you will have a chance. If you vote them out, you're doing yourselves a favor. Subaki's doing it."

"Subaki's doing it because he's a jellyfish," muttered Saizo, "I'm not doing it because I am loyal to my prince. Hana's not doing it because she's going to do what I tell her to do. I don't know how you possibly imagine to evict either one of them."

"Doesn't matter Saizo," replied Rinkah, "Subaki knows he stands a better chance of winning if the royals all go home, and I already told him I'm not nominating Lady Sakura. So he's happy. Aren't you happy Hana?"

"I guess I should be, but if Saizo goes up on the block as a replacement I won't be." replied Hana.

" _I suppose this would be a good chance to turn everyone against eachother. Oboro blurted out that Saizo should have been nominated if I wanted Azama to stay around. So hey, I have to turn up the heat around here, so let's make it happen." - Rinkah_

"I will say this," explained Rinkah, "Oboro wanted Saizo to go up on the block if I wanted Azama to stay. She doesn't think he will stay if Lord Ryoma stays on the block."

Saizo grumbled, "What a two faced woman..."

"Lord Ryoma told us it was you who said that!" exclaimed Hana.

Saizo shook his head, "No, this makes more sense, Hana. Lord Ryoma would defend his wife. He wouldn't want her in danger."

" _Oboro's entire mantra is 'as long as it isn't her or Lord Ryoma', apparently. She threw me under the bus trying to get me nominated. Well, I'm not standing for it. As a ninja, I will always accomplish my mission, and Oboro pissed off the wrong ninja." - Saizo_

Saizo stood up from his seat, bowing before Rinkah, "Thank you for telling me this, Rinkah. I will take it from here." He then disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"Wait, Saizo! Maybe we could-" started Hana, but Saizo left before he could hear her.

Saizo reappeared in the living room, right where Takumi was, reading a book.

"Lord Takumi," said Saizo, "Please tell your big mouthed retainer to keep my name out of her mouth." He then disappeared again.

Takumi blinked, before shaking his head and reading his book some more, "...this house, I swear..."

– – – – –

Finally, the day of the Power of Veto competition arrived. Early in the morning, Rinkah was called into the diary room for a moment.

She then walked out carrying a bag, "Hey guys! We need to pick players for the Veto Competition!"

Soon, all sixteen houseguests arrived in the living room as Rinkah stood in front of the room, reading off of a card.

"Only six people will participate in the Power of Veto competition," read Rinkah, "The Head of Household, all four nominees, and one player selected by random draw. May the nominees join me up here?"

Azama, Setsuna, Ryoma, and Hinoka walked up to the front of the room with Rinkah.

" _I'm not even going to bother with this competition. Challenges are a thing the Gods came up with to use us as puppets in their entertainment shows... I just made that up, but that sounds more interesting than the reality." - Azama_

" _My brother and sister are nominated. I'm not going to watch as they stay there. I hope I get picked to play today." - Takumi_

" _If I get selected to play in this veto competition, I'm going to pull off Lord Ryoma, and watch as Rinkah has to nominate someone else! If she takes my advice, she will put Saizo up on the block and not Lord Takumi." - Oboro_

"As the Head of Household, I will pick the sixth participant in this competition." said Rinkah, reaching her hand into the bag.

…

…

"Takumi." said Rinkah, pulling out a coin with his name on it.

Takumi simply walked on up to stand next to his two siblings. Both Ryoma and Hinoka were happy that he was participating.

" _Alright! Lord Takumi is playing in the PoV competition! That just makes it that much harder for Rinkah to make a move this week! Now all we gotta do is hope he, Lord Ryoma, or Lady Hinoka win, and this week will go by smoothly!" - Hinata_

" _Great. Lord Takumi is playing... if he wins the veto, he'll definitely save Lord Ryoma, and I can't let that happen. I need to win this Power of Veto in order to keep the nominations the same. I have my pawns, and my targets set." - Rinkah_

" _It was in the cards that Lord Takumi would participate today! I have no ill regards to any of the royal family, but I hope they all lose today. For we have the numbers to do whatever we want, and we can't let them ruin our fun." - Orochi_

"I also have to choose someone to host the Veto competition, and I select... Oboro, why not?" called Rinkah.

Oboro smirked, and did a little dance to a crowd of cheers by the other houseguests as normal.

"Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck." said Rinkah.

" _Alright! This is going to be a fun game today! Someone's going to win, and someone's going to lose. I just hope my alliance is the team that wins at the end of the day! We're beautiful, we're strong, and we're going to win!" - Kaden_

" _Saizo didn't get picked, so... as it pains me to say, I hope the nominees stay the same. If Azama and Setsuna remain on the block, we can get them out, and hopefully make a move against Rinkah and the singles next week." - Hana_

" _I'm satisfied with these competitors. Win or lose, the only people winning that could put a hamper on the votes is if Azama or Setsuna win the veto. We do not know what Fanfiction will do if they come off the block." - Kagero_

– – – – –

While waiting for the Power of Veto competition to begin, Saizo, Hana, and Takumi were in the kitchen, talking about things.

Azama was also there, preparing another smoothie for the competitors to drink. He had a snarky grin on his face the entire time, humming a tune.

"If the nominations stay the same," whispered Takumi, "Are you evicting Azama and Setsuna...?"

Both Hana and Saizo nodded softly, hoping Azama didn't hear him.

"I'm more concerned if you win the veto to be honest. After Oboro threw me to the wolves, I could be nominated if Lord Ryoma comes down." replied Saizo.

" _I don't trust anyone in this house except three people. Those three people will tell me everything I need to know. Yes, Lord Ryoma did not tell me about Oboro, but I will commend him for not throwing his wife under the bus." - Saizo_

Hana shrugged, "Even then, Saizo, I wouldn't be too concerned. I think you're safe against Azama."

"He rubs people the wrong way sometimes. You never know." shrugged Takumi.

Saizo glared at Takumi for a moment, "...thanks for the encouragement, Lord Takumi."

"Don't tell him that, Takumi!" muttered Hana, "Can't you be at least a little helpful here? If Lord Ryoma is safe against Azama... throw it!"

Takumi shrugged, "The only one who will win it and won't use it is Rinkah. That's a low chance of that happening."

" _Lord Takumi should throw the Power of Veto competition, because if he wins, he's clearly saving Lord Ryoma from the cutting block. I think because of what Oboro did, Saizo will go up in his place. Azama will then have a chance to stay!" - Hana_

"Could risk it, and see if Azama or Setsuna win it. Clearly if they come down, Fanfiction will choose their replacement." noted Saizo.

Hana shook her head, "That's even worse! We don't even know what Fanfiction wants. They nominated two floaters if you think about it. Azama and Setsuna will do whatever Lady Hinoka wants."

"Guess who else is a floater, then? Kaden... Orochi... Hayato... they're not the only ones." replied Saizo.

"If that happens, we can easily get one of them out of the house and weaken Rinkah. That's what we need to have happen." replied Takumi.

"Still... it's too risky." sighed Hana.

" _Putting our nominations in the hand of Fanfiction would turn around to bite us hard. We don't know what they really want from us. If Azama or Setsuna come down, someone completely unexpected could go up on the block instead." - Hana_

A few minutes later, Azama walked down with a smoothie, smirking, "Here you go Lord Takumi. One fresh smoothie to wake you up before the veto competition."

Takumi took the smoothie from Azama, but before he could drink it, he noticed a few opened cans of canned chicken laying on the counter. He then looked at his drink, and passed it back to Azama, "I rather not."

Azama chuckled, "How bothersome. It was a really nice smoothie I made just for a fine young prince." Both Saizo and Hana sweat dropped.

" _My plan clearly failed to make the other houseguests sick to their stomachs. I would love it if Setsuna, myself, or Lady Hinoka won this Power of Veto... but clearly I couldn't make the others sick. So we'll see if the Gods smile down upon us." - Azama_

– – – – –

Oboro walked out of the diary room, dressed up as a tailor with a funky hair style.

"The shops open for business!" called Oboro, "Houseguests put on your best tailoring clothes, and meet me in the backyard!"

– – – – –

All of the houseguests walked out into the backyard to see the transformed area. It was designed like a tailoring shop. There were many letters scattered around in gift baskets, and six boards lined up with one another.

Oboro stood on one side, while Takumi, Ryoma, Hinoka, Setsuna, Rinkah, and Azama stood on the other. All six competitors were dressed in similar tailoring outfits with different hairstyles. The other nine houseguests stood on the sidelines watching the competition.

" _The backyard looked so odd. Really out of my element out here. I'm really glad I'm not competing in the Veto competition. At the same time though, my neck could be on the line if either of the men come off the block. So I guess I should pay attention." - Saizo_

"Welcome to the Power of Veto competition!" cheered Oboro, "For this competition, you're going to have to craft up a really fashionable scarf! Hidden in each basket are letter tiles! You must grab as many letter tiles as you possibly can to create a nice, long scarf! You must spell a long word, and if it's spelled correctly, and is the longest word, you will win the Golden Power of Veto!"

" _I need to win the Power of Veto to save my brother. Hinoka will be safe if she stays on the block. But if I take Ryoma down, then I'm also safe. I won't throw it." - Takumi_

" _Both of my retainers are on the block, and I want to win the Power of Veto to protect us. I've heard that Sakura isn't going up on the block, so if I save myself, someone could sit next to Setsuna that will go home instead of her." - Hinoka_

" _A spelling competition... I'll surely try my best for Lady Hinoka. She wants me to use the veto on myself... so I'll do what I can to win this veto. I do worry about her safety... but she told me I have nothing to worry about... so I believe her." - Setsuna_

"On your marks... get set... GO!" shouted Oboro.

All six houseguests raced out into the field to collect letters. Azama spent the least amount of time searching for letters. He clearly wasn't trying at all to win the veto competition. At the very least, he was spending a lot of time on his word.

Hinoka was spending quite a bit of time collecting letters. She had a difficult time finding the letter 'G'. She really wanted to win the Power of Veto so that she was guaranteed safety in the house.

Rinkah was trying to get letters from all of the baskets, especially at the baskets Ryoma and Takumi were getting their letters from. However, she felt she had a shortage of letters, so she did the best she could to spell out a long word.

Ryoma hoarded a lot of letters, he wanted to not only win the Veto, but he also wanted to honor his country and what it stood for in his mind. He had the letters he wanted, so he did his best to spell it out.

Setsuna was going slow and like Azama not really caring a bit. At the same time, Setsuna was also collecting quite a bit of letters. She had at least two of each of the common letters in the competition.

Last but not least, Takumi was trying to think of a word that he could make into a plural, as he figured it would be the best way to secure victory over anyone else who tried to spell a word long like his was going to be.

"Okay! 10 minutes are up! That's the end of the competition!" called Oboro, "Let's see which word all of you spelled! Lady Hinoka, you're up first!"

"Being that I use these weapons, I spelled the word NAGINATA!" called Hinoka.

"That is a correctly spelled 8-Letter word! You are currently in the lead! Azama, what word did you try to spell?" asked Oboro.

"I adore puppies as much as anyone else, so I spelled the word DOG." smirked Azama.

"Sorry Azama, that is a correctly spelled 3-Letter word. You are eliminated from the competition. Next up, Ryoma!" smiled Oboro.

"I love my country and all that it stands for... so I spelled out HOSHIDO." replied Ryoma.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ryoma, that's a correctly spelled 7-Letter word. Not enough to beat your sister, so you're eliminated from the competition. Setsuna, what word did you spell?" asked Oboro.

"I'm constantly falling into them... so I spelled TRAPDOOR..." yawned Setsuna.

"Wow! That is a correctly spelled 8-Letter word! You're currently tied with Lady Hinoka for the lead! Rinkah, what word did you spell?" asked Oboro.

"As daughter of the flame tribe, I appropriately spelled out CINDERS." said Rinkah.

"Sorry Rinkah, that's a correctly spelled 7-Letter word, not enough to beat Setsuna or Lady Hinoka. You are eliminated from the game. Last up, Lord Takumi! You need 9-Letters to beat Setsuna and Lady Hinoka for the Power of Veto." confirmed Oboro.

"Well, like my brother, I love my country, but I know I can do one better than him..."

…

…

…

"...so I spelled HOSHIDANS." said Takumi with a grin on his face.

"That is a correctly spelled 9-Letter word! Congratulations Lord Takumi, you have won the Golden Power of Veto!" cheered Oboro.

Everyone clapped and cheered for Takumi as Oboro placed the veto necklace around his neck.

" _Winning the Power of Veto felt fantastic. I hope this proves my strength and my powers to my siblings, and I hope they realize I'm a threat in this game." - Takumi_

" _Of course. Lord Takumi wins the Power of Veto. I think it's obvious he's going to save his brother from the cutting block. That leaves me with a tough decision as to who to replace him with. I have five choices... and two of them are easy." - Rinkah_

– – – – –

Inside the Head of Household room, Rinkah was sitting on her bed, looking over all of the options in front of her. She had to nominate one of five men in the event Ryoma came off the block.

" _Right now, I know it's going to be between Hinata and Saizo. I'm not nominating my own husband, and Hayato and Kaden are on my side. I think it will be easier to get Saizo out of the house over Hinata, so.. right now Saizo's in trouble." - Rinkah_

Soon the doorbell rang to her room, and soon came in Hinata and Saizo, ironically the two people she was thinking about nominating.

"Oh... look who it is," chuckled Rinkah, sitting up on her bed, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much!" smiled Hinata, "Just that... one of us is going up on the block. Lord Takumi will be using the veto on Lord Ryoma, according to what he told me."

"We both know you're not nominating Subaki, Kaden, or Hayato... so it's clearly between us. I'm not afraid to admit some things to you." noted Saizo.

"Wow.. it's almost like you read my thoughts word for word," muttered Rinkah, before shrugging, "Alright so... wanna pick skittles or something? I'm stumped for nominations right now."

"Skittles are a cowardly way to pick nominees Rinkah!" complained Hinata, pouting a little, "Be a strong woman and make a decision!"

" _I want to stay in this game, and I'm a little worried because I'm the reason everyone knows Rinkah's master plan! Rinkah might take a shot at me for that very reason, so I need to divert the attention off of me, and onto Saizo!" - Hinata_

Rinkah nodded, "I was half kidding, Hinata. What do you have to say?"

"Well... if you want Azama to stay, then nominate Saizo! I'll just come out and say it! He has a stronger chance of going home if he's up against him!" confessed Hinata.

Saizo chuckled, "You really think that, huh...? Then wait until you hear that Hinata is the one that told everyone that you were targeting all the royals from the beginning."

"Wait WHAT!?" shouted Hinata, completely caught off guard.

"You heard me," muttered Saizo, "You cannot lie about that. None of us would have known that the singles were targeting the royals if not for you."

" _If Hinata goes up on the block, I stay in this game, and if he ends up going home, I won't be shedding any tears. He put himself in the power position and if he has to fall for us to succeed, then so be it. This is my game, not his." - Saizo_

Hinata shook his head, "No! I'm not the only one who did that, Saizo! You know that! We all figured it out!"

"Keep lying, Hinata. It's making you look so much better..." muttered Saizo, before poofing out of the Head of Household room.

Hinata shook his head, "Don't listen to him, Rinkah! Yeah, you were caught playing against the royals, but we all caught you! I'm not the one who did! Alright?"

" _Saizo thew me out to the wolves! I turned everyone against Rinkah, yeah, but I don't want her knowing I did! I really, really hope I stay off the block this week, because now I'm not sure if I'm safe thanks to Saizo!" - Hinata_

Rinkah nodded, watching Hinata leave the room a few moments later. Hinata walked downstairs, and ran into Kagero on the way down, whispering to her.

"Saizo just threw me hardcore under the bus. He cares about nobody but himself. Watch him." warned Hinata.

"If you say so..." replied Kagero softly, watching Hinata run off into the backyard.

– – – – –

The Power of Veto ceremony was going to be that same afternoon, which would give only Takumi and Rinkah only a couple of hours to decide who would be saved and who would replace said nominee.

In the living room, Takumi, Hana, and Oboro were sitting discussing the Power of Veto.

"I really hope she nominates Saizo tonight," replied Oboro, "Nothing against you, Hana, but I just don't want to see Hinata get nominated instead."

Hana nodded, "Don't worry, I understand completely. I actually don't want either of them nominated, but I understand that it is a game, and we'll just vote off Azama either way."

Oboro nodded with a grin, "Exactly what I'm saying!"

" _You know, if Saizo gets nominated, it wouldn't be a bad thing if we sent him packing. He's such a threat, and Azama is far from being a threat! Why would I waste a vote on Azama if the person sitting next to him is a threat in competitions?" - Oboro_

"I do feel bad for Hinoka, though. She's going to lose both of her retainers on Thursday." replied Takumi.

Hana nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean... but she's still going to be in this game. She may not have her retainers, but she has all of us going against the singles."

"I just hope we can come together against the four of them." sighed Takumi.

"I think we can! We're a strong group! Rinkah and Kaden are strong, and Hayato and Orochi are smart... but we are united as a family of royals and retainers!" grinned Hana.

" _Right now, the house is completely together against the four singles of Rinkah, Orochi, Hayato, and Kaden. Thursday we will be sending home Azama and Setsuna sadly... but next week, hopefully Fanfiction gives us the power, and we send two of them home." - Hana_

A few minutes later, Orochi arrived to take a seat in the living room.

"When's the ceremony, Lord Takumi?" asked Orochi.

"Whenever they call my name to the diary room." shrugged Takumi.

"It's going to be a fun next couple of days, huh?" chuckled Oboro, "Think we'll have a good eviction night, Orochi?"

Orochi nodded, "Why yes we will! I've already seen what will happen in the cards, and I believe it will go the way I expect it to."

" _My loyalties are strictly with the other singles. I do have a loyal friend in Kagero, and I will refuse to evict her from this game. Luckily, she's not going up on the block, but Saizo very well might be. I have no ill harm in evicting Saizo if Rinkah chooses him." - Orochi_

The conversation slightly died down for the time being after Orochi came into the room. Hana didn't feel like talking, while Oboro and Takumi just stayed quiet.

Suddenly, Takumi was called into the diary room for the Veto Ceremony.

"Alright, it's go time." grinned Oboro, watching Takumi enter the diary room.

" _I think things are about to get interesting around here. I'm not afraid to make big moves in this game, and if Saizo's nominated, that's exactly what I'm doing! I don't care if he's Ryoma's retainer, I just don't trust him one bit. He's a ninja, and no ninjas can be trusted." - Oboro_

– – – – –

After about an hour in the diary room, Takumi walked out wearing the Veto necklace.

"Okay everyone, it's time for the Power of Veto ceremony." said Takumi.

Eventually, all of the houseguests came together to sit in the living room. Azama, Ryoma, Setsuna, and Hinoka sat in the nomination chairs.

"This is the Power of Veto ceremony," explained Takumi, "As the wielder of the Power of Veto, I have the power to take someone off the chopping block."

…

…

…

"I have decided to use the Power of Veto to save my brother, Ryoma." confirmed Takumi, walking over to give the Veto necklace over to Ryoma. Ryoma nodded his head, and firmly shook Takumi's hand.

"Because I vetoed one of your nominations, Rinkah, you have to nominate another person to take Ryoma's spot." replied Takumi, taking a seat on the couch. Ryoma sat next to him.

Rinkah stood up and looked at everyone with a stern look in her eyes.

"Alright, I had a feeling this would happen all day today," explained Rinkah, "So... I've had my mind made up after a conversation I had this morning with some individuals. With that said, I've decided to nominate..."

…

…

…

"...Saizo, I'm sorry, please take a seat next to Azama." confirmed Rinkah.

Saizo sighed, getting up from the couch, and taking a seat next to Azama. Azama smirked at him as he took his seat. Hana nodded, not too bothered as she believed he was safe.

Takumi got up once again to close the veto box, "This ceremony is now over."

" _Saizo was nominated, but... I'm not too concerned about that. Rinkah makes another enemy as if she didn't already have enough, and on Thursday Azama will be going home. I just hope we can win back Fanfiction's affection." - Hana_

" _I nominated Saizo over Hinata because I want to weaken Lord Ryoma, and Saizo is one of his strongest allies. If both Azama and Setsuna leave on Thursday... I'm not going to be happy. This is my Head of Household. Not anyone else's." - Rinkah_

" _I blame Oboro for all of this. She threw me under the bus, and I believe that's why I'm sitting here. If not for her, Hinata is probably sitting in my spot instead. I know Lord Ryoma, Kagero, and Hana will go to battle for me, and I'll be here next week." - Saizo_

– – – – –

 _Which two houseguests will be evicted from the Big Brother house? Hinoka? Azama? Setsuna? Or Saizo? Find out on Episode 6 of Big Brother: Fire Emblem Edition! On Episode 5, find out who wins Head of Household, gets nominated, and who wins the Power of Veto on the Nohr side! And find out on Episode 8 when Hoshido and Nohr meet for the first time in the Big Brother house!_


	5. Week 1 Nohr HoH,Noms,PoV

Outside the Big Brother house, Corrin was walking around the front left door, a smile on her face.

"Welcome back to Big Brother!" smiled Corrin, "For both Hoshido and Nohr, it's currently Day 4 inside the Big Brother house. Last time, we saw what happened for Hoshido's HOH, nominations, and POV. Now we move on to Nohr, and we last left off on Day 2, but we're going to jump ahead, and see what's been going on since we last left them."

Corrin turned to face another camera, "For Nohr, we clearly see a divide between the men and the women. Laslow wants to bro-down, while Elise wants the women to stay strong. But of course, with one of each gender going home this week, they can't keep everyone safe. So how will both sides handle the votes? We'll soon find out."

"Later this afternoon, the houseguests will learn who the First Head of Household is of the summer, and who you nominated for eviction. Let's eavesdrop on the houseguests!" smiled Corrin.

– – – – –

In the dining room, there was a little bit of downtime going on in the house. It was Day 4 currently in the Nohr household, and nothing much has changed since.

Laslow, Leo, Arthur, and Nyx were playing cards using a deck of cards they received from production to given them something to do.

"Hahaha! A hero of justice will show his cards right away!" grinned Arthur, throwing down five different numbered cards.

Leo chuckled, "Sorry Arthur, that's not going to win you anything."

"Looks like the hero of justice continues to have bad luck." chuckled Laslow.

" _I'm enjoying my time in the Big Brother house. Right now, there's a Bro-Down going on in the house, and we're going to eliminate the dangerous women in the house. My targets are sighted right now on Charlotte and Nyx. For the men, I would like to pawn off Keaton or Benny." - Laslow_

Leo laid down his cards, showing off a full house, "Can anyone beat that?"

Nyx smirked, laying down a full house just like Leo's stack. Leo smirked.

"Ah, nice job, Nyx. You have learned a lot from our lessons, have you?" replied Leo.

Nyx shrugged, "Your lessons have done little to impress me, Lord Leo. I know my way around a game of cards as silly as it is."

" _I'm trying to keep a good bond with all the members of the house. My retainers are making fools of themselves. Odin got himself into a Bro-Down alliance of sorts... and Niles can't keep his mouth shut. I need to keep myself in good hands if they won't." - Leo_

Laslow shrugged, having two of a kind on his stack, "Guess that means I lose as well, huh? What do Arthur and I lose? I mean, we have no chips or money to gamble away."

"Wait a second? We were gambling?" gasped Arthur, not expecting this twist.

Leo chuckled, "That's how cards work, Arthur. It's not a big tradition in Nohr, but I've read up on the game itself. Hmm... what do you say we take from them, Nyx?"

Nyx looked over at Arthur, "Well, since Arthur clearly has the best bed in the back bedroom, I would like to switch beds with him."

"I had to choose the most comfortable bed fit for a hero of justice!" whined Arthur, "If my darling wife won't sleep with me at night, I must choose a comfortable bed!"

"Too bad, you lost, I won. Pay up your losses, child." shrugged Nyx.

" _I have no interest in the strategy of this game yet. I just want to lay low, and watch all of these fools play the game. If they want my vote, I'll help them. But for now, I have no interest. I just want to be comfortable. That's all." - Nyx_

Leo then turned to Laslow, once Arthur and Nyx left the table, "As for you... I would like for you to give me some... vital information. Nomination information."

Laslow blinked, "Hmph... well I guess I can't hide my intentions. I would like to take out Charlotte or Nyx. Let's widdle down the women, Lord Leo. Choose our pawns for the men."

Leo nodded, knowing exactly what Laslow was going to tell him thanks to Odin, but wanted to see if Laslow would lie to him or not, "Okay, thank you for telling the truth, Laslow."

" _Of course I'll tell Lord Leo. I may not have loyalties to him, but Odin sure does, and Odin's a dear friend of mine, so Lord Leo should be given the benefit of truth, right? I have nothing to lose by telling Lord Leo my current plans." - Laslow_

– – – – –

Selena was sitting down in the living room, resting on one of the couches. Her nap was interrupted by Arthur begging Nyx to not go through with the gamble.

"I beg of you Nyx! I can't afford to sleep on any other bed!" whined Arthur, "That's my pride and joy of the house! The only one that truly understands what a hero of justice needs!"

"A bed has no feelings, Arthur. Maybe this would be a good time to get back with Beruka." sighed Nyx.

"And what if she refuses to share again?" asked Arthur.

Nyx smirked, "Then you can share the couch with Laslow. Why not, I bet he'd like it?"

Arthur's eyes lit up, "Aha! What a good idea Nyx! Beruka will surely understand my predicament! By the way, how long will you have that bed?"

" _On Day 1, my lovely, daring wife Beruka refused to let us sleep together! Despite all the other couples enjoying their love! Effie and Odin! Elise and Keaton! Why do I not get the same delights? Maybe this gamble will give me that sense of justice!" - Arthur_

"Until I feel like giving it back up. Sure looks comfortable. Right below the air conditioner..." chuckled Nyx.

Arthur and Nyx left the living room and walked into the bedroom after that so Arthur could clean up his area for her tonight. Selena rolled her eyes and laid her head back down on the edge of the couch.

" _I'm already annoyed by everyone in the house. Arthur's annoying. Niles is annoying. Peri is creepy. Nyx is creepy. The only people I can stand to be around are Lady Camilla, Leo, Beruka, Odin, and Laslow. That's it. If I could evict the whole house, I would." - Selena_

A few minutes later, Selena's nap was once again ruined by Laslow. He took a seat on the couch, and wanted to talk about something. She decided to ignore him.

"Selena, we must talk about something." said Laslow.

Selena didn't respond, her eyes closed. Laslow sighed.

"Severa, please, don't ignore me when I want to talk to you." said Laslow.

Selena's eyes opened up with a glare, whispering hushly, "Don't you dare say that name out loud, Laslow...!"

Laslow grinned, "Glad I got your attention then... I just wanted to see where your head is at... Selena." He winked at her. Selena rolled her eyes again.

" _I have a secret alliance going on right now with Odin and Selena. We've been good friends for a very long time, and we've been through the roughest of all times. I know what my plans are, and I want Selena to be on the same page as Odin and I." - Laslow_

"Ugh, fine... why not I guess," shrugged Selena, clearly grumpy, "Look... I have nothing going on right now. I'm just going to nominate the people I'm annoyed with. Right now, that's Niles and Peri."

Laslow nodded, "You are free to your opinions, Selena. If I were to win the Head of Household, I'm going to nominate strong men and women. Keaton and Charlotte."

Selena nodded softly, "I have nothing against that. I'm surprised you aren't against me nominating Peri, though."

Laslow chuckled, "I won't vote Peri out of the game, but if you wish to nominate her, I won't stop you. Although, I do think Charlotte's a threat compared to Peri. Get Niles out if you must, but let's not evict him and his wife together."

Selena nodded in agreement, but still, she wasn't sure what to do if she won the Head of Household.

" _Lady Camilla, Beruka, and I haven't spoken a lot of game one time. But I'm pretty sure they'll be okay with my nominations as long as I nominate none of the royals, Benny, or Arthur. My options are limited, so I'll probably take Laslow's suggestions." - Selena_

– – – – –

Later that afternoon, Corrin appeared on the giant television screen, calling out for all of the houseguests.

"Houseguests! I need everyone to gather in the living room!" called Corrin.

"Lady Corrin shows herself!" shouted Odin out loud, "The darkness will soon pick it's choice for Head of Household!"

"I just hope nothing too crazy happens." said Benny quietly.

Xander took a seat next to his siblings on the couch, whispering to them, "Don't you all worry. I believe we will all be safe."

"Hello houseguests!" smiled Corrin, "I see you've all managed to settle nicely four days into Big Brother. In just three days, two of you will be leaving the Big Brother house."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Effie looked around the house, wondering who her first targets would be. Keaton yawned out loud, curled up next to Elise on the couch. Laslow smirked, looking over at Charlotte specifically. She glared back at him.

"So, let's not waste any more time," explained Corrin, "Fanfiction has been voting for one of you to become the Head of Household, and for two of you to go up on the block. The Head of Household for Week 1..."

…

…

…

"...is Selena." smiled Corrin.

Selena was completely shocked about being chosen to be the first Head of Household. She was not expecting to get Fanfiction's love immediately. Charlotte nodded her head, liking the idea of Selena winning the power. Leo gave Selena's hand a gentle squeeze, happy for his wife.

"Okay, wow! Uhhh, thank you Fanfiction! Hugs and kisses...?" replied Selena. She didn't know how to react to this.

"Please step up to face your fellow houseguests," said Corrin, watching as Selena stepped forward, "Because soon, you're going to make your first nominations very shortly."

Selena sighed, not ready for the pressure of nominating two people already. Niles leaned back against the couch, unsure of Selena's true intentions. Arthur sat close to Beruka, feeling very safe as Beruka had loyalties to Selena. Beruka made no face or reaction, but whenever Selena's eyes fell on her, she smiled lightly.

"But first... the two nominees going up on the block, as chosen by Fanfiction. The man and woman going up on the block..."

…

…

…

"...are Niles and Charlotte. Please take a seat in the nomination chairs." said Corrin.

Niles rolled his eye, getting up from his seat to sit in the left chair. Charlotte looked very annoyed as she was nominated by Fanfiction. She glared at Niles as she took a seat next to him in the other nomination chair. Leo closed his eyes, not surprised Niles was nominated. Peri pouted at the choices.

"Now Selena, you get to make your nominations right now," continued Corrin, "The man you nominate will be up against Niles, and the woman you nominate will be up against Charlotte. Please make your nominations now."

Selena nodded, beginning to talk.

"Okay, right now, I have no idea what I'm doing right now," explained Selena, "I have an idea of what I want to do, so I hope nobody takes this personally... so for the women, I want Peri to take a seat. For the men... I'm sorry, but Keaton. You gotta go up."

Keaton grumbled a little, glaring at Selena as he slunked over to sit next to Niles. Peri sighed, sniffling as she got up to sit next to Charlotte. She grabbed Niles' hand from across. Xander nodded, giving a gentle nod in Peri's direction, giving her a note that he will go to battle for her. Elise frowned at Keaton, and hoped he was safe.

"Alright. Keaton and Niles are nominated for eviction for the men, and Charlotte and Peri are nominated for the women. There's still a chance to save yourselves though, with the Power of Veto. That competition will be hosted tomorrow. See you later, houseguests."

" _I chose to nominate Peri so that at least I can get her or Niles out of the house. There's no way both of those weirdos will stay together after this week. Keaton was a hard choice, but Laslow gave me that idea. I just hope the house doesn't flip on him." - Selena_

" _Ugh how annoying! I know this is all Niles' fault! He baited me into irritating Fanfiction, and I bet you my edit made me look bad because of him! Well, I won't let Niles hear the end of it! He will pay for getting me in trouble Week 1..." - Charlotte_

" _Awww, I can't believe I'm nominated next to my own husband! I don't know why Selena wants me out of the house. I really hope she's not doing anything sneaky, because Peri will find it out! If she's trying to get Lord Xander, she will pay for it in blood!" - Peri_

" _I don't like this one bit. I doubt Selena can justify me being on the block. Clearly I'm her target, otherwise I wouldn't be on the block to begin with. My only saving grace is that Peri and Niles are nominated. They better both leave this week." - Keaton_

" _Oh dear, wherever did we go wrong, Fanfiction? Did you not like my strategizing the last couple of days? At least Charlotte is nominated. I want her to continue to push my buttons this week. Hopefully she will send herself out the door instead of Peri." - Niles_

– – – – –

After the HOH/Nomination ceremony was over with, the house split off to do different things and to discuss what happened at the ceremony.

Niles and Odin walked into the living room, and Niles was grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you see Charlotte's face when she was nominated by Fanfiction?" smirked Niles, "She clearly didn't see that coming."

Odin nodded, "The whims of fate do declare the two of you as Fanfiction's own nominees! Alas, the shock of Odin Dark increases! I shall do everything to keep you safe, my friend!"

" _Even though I'm nominated, watching Charlotte go up on the block next to me just made my day. Even if I leave this week, she will follow me out the door, and that's a fact. Peri has friends in the house, while she does not." - Niles_

Charlotte stomped after Niles in the living room, red in the face, "How dare you! You motherfucker! You're the reason I'm up on the block, aren't you?!"

Niles chuckled, shrugging his shoulders, "You can think whatever you want. At least neither of us will get out of this week unscathed."

Charlotte growled, "You better leave my sight before I pound your other eye out!"

Elise noticed the commotion going on, and rushed over to grab Charlotte's arm, "Whoa! Please, Charlotte, it's okay! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Of course he did Lady Elise! He made me look bad by stalking me like a little creeper!" shouted Charlotte.

" _Niles is going home this week so help me God! I don't care who goes down in my path, I want him out of the house. He's making me look like a total bitch, and I won't let my reputation be ruined because of his stupid stalking!" - Charlotte_

"You ladies can do what you want," shrugged Niles, "I know Lady Elise will be voting for me anyway. But as for you... good luck, Charlotte. Nobody wants you around."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "As if! I know more people want me in this house over you!"

"I'm not the one you have to get out of the house, though. That's my wife you're facing off against." chuckled Niles, smirking.

Charlotte growled, "Yeah, well, I'll stay over her too! Nobody likes you! Nobody likes Peri! Both of you are going home! Win that Power of Veto! I dare you! Maybe your perverted friend Laslow will take your spot!"

" _Fuck Niles. Fuck Odin. Fuck Laslow. Fuck all of those blasted boys. Why can't more men be like the handsome Lord Xander, or that quiet strong Benny...? Doesn't matter, I'm staying this week. Everyone wants to see Peri and Niles leave, and I'll get the last laugh." - Charlotte_

After Niles and Odin left the living room, Elise tried to calm Charlotte down.

"Don't worry, they're going home, Charlotte... just calm down, please!" reassured Elise.

Charlotte nodded softly, "Yeah... yeah I know Lady Elise. I apologize for my behavior... I just can't let Niles get the last laugh."

"Don't worry about that, because we'll be laughing when he and Peri leave together." smiled Elise.

" _Keaton may be nominated, but I have an alliance ready to vote Niles out of the game. My only concern is if Niles wins the Power of Veto. Keaton may be in danger then, so I can only hope Keaton wins it instead!" - Elise_

– – – – –

Soon, Selena walked out of the diary room, holding her HoH key, "Hey guys! Who wants to see my new Head of Household room?"

Everyone followed Selena up the spiral stair case, and she unlocked the door to the Head of Household room for the first time.

The room was decorated in Ylissean and Nohrian accessories, paintings, and what not, symbolizing Selena as the head of household for the first week of the season. There were also photos of Selena's family, including her parents Gaius and Cordelia, her ex-boyfriend Yarne, her husband Leo, and her son Forrest. Of course, Selena mostly kept quiet about her Ylissean roots. She just called it "her old home that was destroyed by Anankos".

Eventually, the room was emptied out in soon time, leaving Selena alone with Effie and Arthur for the time being. Niles told Selena he would be back in a few minutes. This would give the three of them time to discuss a few things.

"I just want to say thank you for not nominating us or Lady Elise," said Effie, "Arthur and I just want to know what you want to have happen this week."

Arthur nodded, "Indeed! As fellow retainers of Lady Elise, we will clearly keep Keaton in the house for her happiness! But which of those ladies do you want out?"

Selena nodded, "Keaton's just a pawn. I want him to win the veto so that Niles or Peri don't get it. Those are my targets this week."

" _I think Laslow and Odin would prefer I target Charlotte over Peri, but personally I feel like keeping Charlotte in the house suits me more than Peri. I already nominated Peri, so now she's coming after me. I can't let her stay now. Sorry boys!" - Selena_

"Sounds fair to me," replied Effie with a nod, "I'll gladly vote out Peri. Are you okay with that, Arthur?"

Arthur nodded, "Absolutely! A fellow hero of justice will follow through with what the Head of Household wants!"

Selena nodded with a smirk, "Good. I can't afford for things to go opposite of what I want. And don't worry, if I have to nominate another person, I have my choices picked. Neither of you have anything to worry about."

Both Effie and Arthur thanked Selena for that offer. Soon, both of them left the Head of Household room.

" _As long as Selena's okay with Peri going home, I'm more than happy to send her home this week. What matters to me in this house is Lady Elise's happiness. I'm keeping Keaton in this house, and we agreed to target Peri this week." - Effie_

A few minutes after Arthur and Effie left the Head of Household room, Niles entered to talk to Selena one on one.

"We haven't had time to discuss the game itself at all," said Niles, "But I just want to know something. Was I your target this week? Seems pretty random you would nominate Keaton instead of Odin..."

"I nominated Keaton because... because... because he's such a threat that's why!" replied Selena, "I figured you would know that. He's a wolfskin for crying out loud. He's really strong."

"As strong as Lord Xander or Benny?" replied Niles, "Somehow I don't believe that."

" _I don't really trust Selena right now. There's no way I'm not her target this week. You wouldn't even nominate Peri if your intention wasn't to take a shot at me. Keaton is probably her pawn because... well, Fanfiction doesn't like me." - Niles_

Selena rolled her eyes, "You're just going to have to believe me, Niles. Keaton's such a threat. Lady Elise is going to protect him the whole way through this game. Why not get him out now."

"If that's true, then he better be leaving on Thursday," remarked Niles, "Because otherwise I'm going to call you out on your bullshit."

"Oh you better! I wanna see who believes it coming out of your mouth!" replied Selena, watching Niles walk out of the room.

" _Niles can threaten me all he wants. He's dug himself a hole too deep to get himself out of. I'm sorry Leo, but your retainer dug his own grave. He's got to go this week. I'm doing my husband a favor, and he better appreciate it!" - Selena_

– – – – –

A couple of hours pass after Niles left the Head of Household room. Selena was reading a book out of her gift basket. Eventually, a knock was heard at her door.

Her room soon filled with Nyx, Charlotte, and Odin. Much like Effie and Arthur before, Nyx wanted to see what Selena wanted, and Charlotte just wanted to make sure she wasn't the main target. Odin has his own reasons, and he followed the women up.

"Alright, speak your minds. Why are you all here?" asked Selena.

"Okay, well, I'll start first," began Charlotte with a grin, "Miss Selena, I hope you're planning to send Creepy and Creepier out of this house this week. That would be glorious."

" _I clearly have to make my amends with Selena. She's the Head of Household, and she has the power to make anything happen! If that means getting Niles and Peri out of the house, then so be it. I'll put on a smile, and I'll be good!" - Charlotte_

Selena looked over at Odin for a moment, before sighing, "Yes. That is my plan. Niles and Peri have to go this week. Keaton's a pawn."

"Hmph. Good enough for me. As long as I'm not your replacement nominee, I'll vote for both of those people." replied Nyx, before getting up from her seat, and leaving the room almost immediately.

Selena rolled her eyes, "Okay, that was so rude... if Peri goes off, she's going up in her spot. Likely going home still. Nobody likes her one bit."

" _Nyx literally only came up to touch base, and as soon as I said my targets, she just left! Like, that's all you want? Flying under the radar being a thoughtless floater will get you nowhere! I just hope she knows that!" - Selena_

Charlotte giggled, "Don't let her bother you, Selena. Peri won't be winning the veto. There's nothing she's possibly good at. Seriously."

Odin nodded, putting on a theatric, "Yes! But perhaps it could be a blood spilling contest of the ages! Surely then Peri can win!"

"Ew, gross. If that happens I'll self-evict from this house, because that's just disgusting." muttered Charlotte.

" _If Selena says I'm safe, surely she must be right. I know the Head of Household would never lie about her intentions this week. Sure, Fanfiction nominated me, but I know they hate Niles more than me. Once Niles is gone, I'll be popular next week. Trust me!" - Charlotte_

After Charlotte left the Head of Household room, it left Odin and Selena alone.

"Selena, my friend," said Odin, "You know that I will be voting to evict Keaton over my friend Niles. But Peri is hardly a threat! Charlotte fakes her personality! She's more of an actress than myself!"

Selena nodded, "I know what you mean, Odin, but... right now I'm still split on that fact. I don't know if Charlotte is the right target, or if Peri is. I want Peri out now because I nominated her, and she's coming after me... but yeah, she's not a threat physically."

" _My Bro-Down alliance will be keeping Niles in this house! Niles embraced the same darkness as I have! Laslow and Arthur will follow me, and we will be evicting two large threats in this house by the names of Keaton and Charlotte!" - Odin_

– – – – –

Finally, the day of the Power of Veto competition arrived. Early in the morning, Selena was called into the diary room for a moment.

She then walked out carrying a bag, "Alright guys! Time to pick players for the Power of Veto Competition!"

Soon, all sixteen houseguests arrived in the living room as Selena stood in front of the room, reading off of a card.

"Only six people will participate in the Power of Veto competition," read Selena, "The Head of Household, all four nominees, and one player selected by random draw. Will the nominees join me up here?"

Niles, Charlotte, Keaton, and Peri walked up to the front of the room with Selena.

" _Nothing will stop me from winning the veto today! I'm going to save myself, then save Niles, and go after Selena's bitchy butt the next week! Tee hee hee! Her hair is very red, I bet her blood is just as red!" - Peri_

" _I have nothing to fear this week. Selena is Head of Household, and I know she will never nominate me. Still, Fanfiction might. I might need to win the Power of Veto to make sure the nominees stay the same this week." - Camilla_

" _I don't know if I should win this competition if I'm picked. Charlotte is on the block, but nobody knows who will replace her if I save her." - Benny_

"As the Head of Household, I will be picking the sixth participant in this competition." said Selena, reaching her hand into the bag.

…

…

"Lady Camilla!" said Selena, pulling out a coin with her name on it.

Camilla giggled softly, stepping up to the front of the room, standing by Selena. Nobody really had much of a reaction to her being picked.

" _Lady Camilla is playing this week. Good enough. She will win the Power of Veto, and keep everything as is. I know she's comfortable with sending home Niles and Peri as much as I am." - Beruka_

" _I am happy for my sister to be playing this week. I've been told that Peri is the target... but I'm going to do everything in my power to keep her here. I do not want to lose one of my retainers the first week of Big Brother." - Xander_

" _Hmph. The veto choices don't bother me. Any one of them can win, and I will feel safe. I know Selena and Camilla will keep the nominations the same, and that's all that matters. I know who the targets are, and those two will be who I vote off." - Nyx_

"I also have to choose someone to host the Veto competition, and I choose... Benny!" called Selena.

Benny nodded softly, standing up to a crowd of cheers around him.

"Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck everyone!" said Selena.

" _People can tell me what I want to hear. I don't care. I'm going to compete in this Veto competition, and I'm going to win it. I don't care what it is, I'm going to do my best to win it. For me, for Elise, for the ladies I guess." - Keaton_

" _Even though I'm not competing, maybe it's for the best I don't compete. I'm going to be a competition beast, so the less I compete, the less people will want to target me for being a physical threat. I want to lay low while protecting Lady Elise." - Effie_

" _The only bad thing that could happen this week is if Charlotte or Niles come off the chopping block. Especially since Selena cannot choose who replaces them. But, should the nominations stay the same, I'll be a happy man. I will get whoever I want out." - Laslow_

– – – – –

As the players waited for the Power of Veto competition to occur, Leo and Camilla sat in the living room, discussing the vote at hand. Odin and Keaton were also present.

"What are you planning, sister?" asked Leo, "Are you going to keep the nominations the same if you win?"

Camilla nodded, "Hmm... yes, I believe that's what I'm going to do. I mean, why disappoint my darling Selena, dear brother?"

" _Since Selena is the Head of Household, I'm going to honor her wishes. She wants to see Niles and Peri out of the game. I cannot argue with that. As much as I wish my brothers all the love in the world, their retainers have to go to make my own happy." - Camilla_

Leo looked over at Keaton for a minute, "Keaton? Would you mind giving us some space for a minute? I believe this is your time to get groomed by Elise."

Keaton rolled his eyes, getting up off the couch, "Yeeep... might as well. She'll probably want to calm my nerves, I guess." He left the living room towards the bed room. His tail was clearly wagging the whole way over.

" _Yeah, I know Leo's going to target me this week. He won't let his own retainer leave over me, that's for sure. Whatever, he's gotta do what he's gotta do. Niles has dug his own grave, I doubt anything he'll do is worth saving." - Keaton_

Camilla giggled softly before Leo replied once Keaton was out of sight, "I want to make my case to you, sister. Niles is running his mouth. But Keaton is such a threat. Why must he stay?"

"Would you rather Elise be upset at us?" asked Camilla.

Leo shook his head, "I wouldn't want that, but this is a game, Camilla. We need to think about who is a threat, and who is not a threat. Let Niles dig his own grave. Keaton will never do what he has."

" _I need to do Niles' strategizing for him, because I doubt he can make a case worthy of staying in the game. If nominations stay the same, I would like to see Keaton and Charlotte leave the game. If Charlotte leaves, Niles can focus without her around." - Leo_

"Hmm... and what of the ladies?" asked Camilla.

Odin spoke up, "The darkness says that we shall send Charlotte out the door! Peri has nothing on her! Why must we waste this week on her? Charlotte is playing everyone with her personality!"

Camilla nodded, "Yes, I am well aware of her, darling. You wouldn't think I would see clear through her? Xander and I both do."

"Then why keep her around?" asked Leo, crossing his arms.

"Because, if Charlotte stays, she's more likely to keep being nominated by Fanfiction," replied Camilla, "Therefore, none of us have to worry about being put on the block and potentially leave by accident."

Leo's expression tensed a little bit, but kept his cool for the most part, "Very well, sister."

" _Camilla's not really thinking strategically right now. Sending home Niles is not smart for her game, or anyone's game honestly. Keaton is such a physical threat, and he has nobody but Elise. I hate to do that to my sister, but I won't evict my own retainer." - Leo_

– – – – –

Benny walked out of the diary room wearing heavy armor like he normally does.

"It's time to go to the smelter's yard," said Benny, "Head into the backyard for the Power of Veto competition.

– – – – –

All of the houseguests walked out into the backyard to see the transformed area. It was designed like a smelter's yard. There were many letters scattered around in vaults, and the backyard had weapons all over the place sticking into the ground.

Benny stood on one side, while Keaton, Peri, Camilla, Selena, Niles, and Charlotte stood on the other. All six competitors were wearing overalls and bandanas on their heads. The women had tank tops underneath while Niles and Keaton bared their chests. The other nine houseguests stood on the sidelines watching the competition.

" _AGH! MY ACHING BLOOD! The urge to name all of these weapons in here makes me wanna cry out in song! Such a shame Odin Dark is not participating in this Veto competition, because he would quell the darkness to secure the power!" - Odin_

"Welcome to the Power of Veto competition," said Benny, "For this competition, you're going to have to build a strong, sturdy sword. Hidden in each armor vault are letter tiles. You have to grab as many letter tiles as you can to build a strong sword. You must spell a long word, and if it's spelled correctly, and it's the longest word, you will win the Golden Power of Veto."

" _This Power of Veto competition will be difficult. I'm not the best thinker, and let's face it. It's all going to be based on speed, and I know Keaton's a fast little bugger. Should he or Peri win the Veto, I don't know what Selena will do." - Camilla_

" _Aww, there's no blood anywhere on any of the weapons! No matter! I just gotta pretend Selena's blood is all over them! That will fuel my desire to win the Power of Veto, stay in the game, and make sure I can get her out of here!" - Peri_

" _I'm going to win this Veto, and I'm going to rub it in Selena's dirty face. Elise is out there cheering for me, and I gotta show her that I'm the man she married. I ain't got nobody else but her, so if I lose, I may be going home and disappointing her." - Keaton_

"On your marks... get set... GO!" boomed Benny.

All six houseguests raced out into the field to collect letters. Camilla was taking her time, and found a bunch of good letters to use to spell a word that meant a lot to her and her family. At the same time, she was still trying to win.

Charlotte was stumped on finding a word to spell out. She grabbed a bunch of letters away from Niles and Peri, and stayed at her station trying to think of a word. She looked out to Xander in the crowd, and had a big grin on her face. She started putting letters on the board.

Keaton was indeed going the fastest out of all six competitors in the Veto competition. He already knew the word in his head, and all he needed to find was a 'W'. Once he found it alone in one of the vaults Peri and Niles cleared out, he snatched it.

Niles was spending most of the time assisting Peri in the Veto competition. He wanted her to win the Veto if only to force Selena to nominate another woman and create more enemies. He didn't think he had a target on his back, since he was relying on Leo to save him.

Peri took all the letters she needed from Niles, and started to put her word together. The one thing both Xander and Niles told her to do was to use plurals. Peri thought she had a pretty good word, and stuck to it.

Last but not least, Selena was stuck trying to come up with a word, much like Charlotte. She knew of a good long word to use, but she felt a little embarrassed wanting to use it. In the end, she sighed, and used it for her word, setting the letters into place.

"Alright. Your 10 minutes are up! That's the end of the competition!" shouted Benny, "Let's see which word you all spelled. Camilla, you're up first."

"I chose to honor our family, my dearest Benny, so that's why I spelled the name of our son, IGNATIUS." smiled Camilla.

"Heh, that's a good one, Camilla, and it's a correctly spelled 8-Letter word. You are currently in the lead. Selena, what word did you try to spell?" asked Benny.

"Okay... I spelled the name of my late mother, CORDELIA." sighed Selena, looking away from everyone.

"Selena, that is a correctly spelled 8-Letter word. You are currently tied with Camilla for the lead. Next up, Charlotte." said Benny.

"Well of course I just needed to spell out SIEGFRIED, the honored weapon of Lord Xander!" giggled Charlotte.

"Charlotte, that is a correctly spelled 9-Letter word, which means you are in the lead for the Power of Veto. Peri, what word did you spell?" asked Benny.

"I'm constantly trying to make them happen, and I'm going to make them happen next week! BLOODBATHS!" giggled Peri.

"Amazing job, Peri. That is a correctly spelled 10-Letter word. You have taken the lead in this competition. Keaton, what word did you spell?" asked Benny.

"I'm going to represent my wolfskin people, and spell out WOLFSSEGNER." smirked Keaton.

"We're going up and up on the totem pole. Keaton, that's a correctly spelled 11-Letter word. You've taken the lead. Last up, Niles. You need a 12-Letter to beat Keaton for the Power of Veto." confirmed Benny.

"Well, I know this week has been a very interesting one, but I know my plan didn't work..."

…

…

…

"...so congratulations Keaton." said Niles, shrugging his shoulders. He spelled out IWASHELPINGPERI.

"Sorry Niles, even though that is a 15-Letter word, that is not a word, and you can't use phrases. This means, congratulations Keaton, you have won the Golden Power of Veto." smiled Benny.

Everyone clapped and cheered for Keaton as Benny placed the veto necklace around his neck.

" _Aha! That's why we wolfskin aren't to be messed with people! We're here to win, and we don't give up in the face of competition. I'm here to stay this week, and Selena will just have to find another target to satisfy her needs." - Keaton_

" _Ugh, what a pain in the butt. Keaton wins the Veto, and now I have to find another pawn. My choices are limited, and I may need to receive the blessings of either Lady Camilla or Beruka to nominate one of their husbands..." - Selena_

– – – – –

After the Power of Veto competition was over, Niles and Peri stood by the sliding glass door, and Peri was incredibly upset and crying over losing the Veto to Keaton.

Niles stood by her with an annoyed expression, letting her cry into his shoulder, "I did the best I could. Now it's your turn to go to battle. I know what needs to be done."

" _Peri's chances of survival are incredibly low. Nobody likes her except for me and Lord Xander, let's get that out of the way. For me, I don't think I'm that in danger. I definitely need to get the men's votes this week if I want to stay." - Niles_

"B-But what should I dooooo?" whined Peri, "I can't play this game without you!"

"Let Lord Xander do your campaigning. Charlotte's a bitch. She's easily going home this week if Lord Xander gets his way." smirked Niles.

Almost if on cue, Xander walked by the couple, and placed a hand on Peri's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Peri? Everything will be alright, okay?" reassured Xander.

" _Peri's my retainer, so I can't afford to lose her this week. I will go to battle for her, and will fight to keep her in this game. I understand she doesn't make friends easily, but I see something in her. She has fight and drive. Believe me." - Xander_

Peri sniffled, "I don't know Lord X-Xander... can we go talk with Selena and see what she's gonna do?"

Xander nodded, "Of course we can, Peri. We'll go together if you like."

"Go on ahead, I have my own campaigning to do, milord." shrugged Niles, leaving the area while Xander and Peri walked up the spiral staircase to Selena's HoH room.

Xander ringed the doorbell, and Selena opened the door for the couple to walk in by themselves.

"What's up, Lord Xander?" asked Selena, flopping down onto her bed with a smile.

"I would like to know a few things," explained Xander, "Are you planning to send my retainer home this week? Answer the question honestly or I'll ask Camilla for the truth."

Selena quivered her brow, "Oh you think you're so tough..." Xander's gaze toughened up, breaking Selena's snark, "Ugh, fine... yeah, she's my target. So what? Everyone wants her out, Xander!"

" _Lord Xander is obviously going to go to battle for Peri, but the way he presented himself to me aggravated me to no end! He knows I have to nominate another man to sit next to Niles! Would he like to be that man in the end?" - Selena_

Peri pouted more, while Xander spoke up, "Let me give you my case, then. Charlotte is more of a threat. She has nobody in this house. Peri won't be going after you, you have my word on that. She will nominate who I want her to."

Selena's eyebrows raised, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am sure of it," replied Xander with a confident nod, "I don't know who you plan to nominate in place of Niles... but I assume you want to get him out this week?"

Selena nodded softly, while Peri sniffled, snuggling into Xander's shoulder, trying to look like a quivering scared puppy. However, while hiding her face in Xander's shoulder, she was grinning. She was clearly putting on a show to appear weak.

"I'm sorry Peri, but Niles is going around like a sneak. He has to go this week. But... still I don't know who's going up next to him on the block." sighed Selena.

" _Right now, the nominee is either going to be Benny or Arthur. Benny's one of the biggest threats in the house, and Arthur is seen as annoying for the most part. Whoever I nominate has a chance to be evicted over Niles. I just need to pick the right person." - Selena_

– – – – –

The Power of Veto ceremony was going to be that same afternoon, which would give Keaton and Selena only a couple of hours to decide who would be saved and who would replace said nominee.

In the living room, Keaton was doing a silly little dance on the table. He looked incredibly giddy to have won the Power of Veto.

"Ehehehe... Selena can't get me out this week... that gives me the bait to gun for her next week." snickered Keaton.

" _I have the Power of Veto wrapped around my neck, so I ain't going anywhere this week. Honestly, I could care less who Selena nominates, because it's not changing my vote. I'm another voice in the house, and I'm sending out the creeps." - Keaton_

A few minutes later, Charlotte and Beruka entered the room. Beruka tried to pay no mind to Keaton's dancing as she took a seat in the living room. Charlotte grinned when she saw Keaton, and approached him.

"Oh good, now that you can have a vote now, Keaton," giggled Charlotte, "Are you saving me on eviction night and evicting Peri?"

Keaton rolled his eyes, "Right now, yes I am. I don't really like you either, let's just be clear on that. But Elise wants Peri, and I'm doing what she wants."

"Oh good, thank you dear Keaton! There's a reason I enjoy using kitsune fur for my robes over wolfskin!" giggled Charlotte, leaving the room after getting what she came for.

" _I'm so staying this week, and it's glorious! Nobody likes Niles, nobody likes Peri. I think I'm cashing in on a great chance to regain Fanfiction's favor, don't ya think? Once Niles is gone, I can be myself again! Tee hee hee!" - Charlotte_

Once Charlotte was gone, Beruka sighed, "...I think she forgets she's in a house with cameras..."

Keaton shrugged, "I could care less at this point. Peri needs to go. Are we good on that, Beruka?"

Beruka nodded softly, "...yes."

The conversation soon dropped when Laslow entered the room, whistling a tune rather happily.

"Well, well, well, I congratulate you on your win today, Keaton," smirked Laslow, "I am rather glad it was you who won today."

Keaton nodded, "Yeah well, thanks Laslow."

" _Keaton winning the Veto doesn't bother me in the slightest. If Selena continues to take my advice, Benny will go up on the block. This will give us a chance to vote off a different kind of physical threat in the form of big scary giant Benny." - Laslow_

"So.. are we going to keep Niles this week?" asked Laslow, taking a seat across from Beruka, "After all, he has a big target on his back."

Keaton eyed Laslow suspiciously while Beruka replied with, "... I am evicting him. Lady Camilla wants him out. So that's what I will do this week. You should do what Lord Xander wants, Laslow..."

"Well of course I am," grinned Laslow, "He wants Peri to stay and for Charlotte to go home. Should be easy enough to send someone as fake as her out of the house."

Keaton nodded softly, "Yeah, you would think that, huh?"

" _Okay, now I don't trust Laslow. He was talking about keeping Niles this week. Does this mean if I didn't win the Veto, would I be his target? I understand Leo coming after me, or Odin for that matter. But Laslow makes me wonder..." - Keaton_

Suddenly, Keaton was called into the diary room for the Veto Ceremony.

– – – – –

After about an hour in the diary room, Keaton walked out wearing the Veto necklace.

"Alright people! Time for the Power of Veto ceremony!" called out Keaton.

Eventually, all of the houseguests came together to sit in the living room. Peri, Charlotte, Niles, and Keaton all sat in the nomination chairs. Keaton stood up.

"This is the Power of Veto ceremony," explained Keaton, "As the wielder of the Power of Veto, I have the power to take someone, or myself, off the chopping block."

…

…

…

"Of course, I'm going to use the Power of Veto to save myself, obviously." smirked Keaton, walking away from the nomination chairs and into Elise's waiting arms.

"Because I vetoed one of your nominations, Selena, you have to nominate another person to take my wonderful spot." replied Keaton.

Selena stood up and looked at everyone with a sigh.

"Okay, I wasn't prepared to nominate another guy this week," sighed Selena, "I don't want to make anymore enemies, and... I hate to do this, but I've already received permission to do this so... I'm going to nominate..."

…

…

…

"...Benny. I'm sorry, but please, take a seat." confirmed Selena.

Benny was a little surprised, looking over at Camilla for a moment. Camilla nodded softly, whispering something in his ear before he took a seat next to Niles. Charlotte looked a little annoyed to see her friend nominated.

Keaton got up once again to close the veto box, "Alright, this ceremony is now adjourned."

" _Selena told me she wanted to nominate Benny as a pawn. I'm not too happy about it, but I understand that Niles is going home, and Benny is an incredibly safe bet to make that happen. I'm terribly sorry my dear Benny, but you'll be okay." - Camilla_

" _Between Benny and Arthur, Arthur has more potential to turn the house against him for trying too hard to stay. I need Niles to leave the house at least, so Benny going on the block is alright by me. I hope he won't be too upset." - Selena_

" _I don't know what's going on. I thought Selena would keep me off the block, since I'm linked to Camilla... but it turns out you can't trust anyone in this house. Camilla said I was a pawn, so... I hope she's right." - Benny_

– – – – –

 _Which two houseguests will be evicted from the Big Brother house? Charlotte? Peri? Niles? Or Benny? Find out on Episode 7 of Big Brother: Fire Emblem Edition! On Episode 6, find out which two Hoshidans will be evicted from the Big Brother house! And find out on Episode 8 when Hoshido and Nohr meet for the first time in the Big Brother house!_


	6. Week 1 Hoshido Eviction

It was eviction night in the Big Brother house. In a couple of hours, two Hoshidans, and two Nohrians would be evicted from the Big Brother house. Lady Corrin was standing outside the Big Brother house. Unlike the real show, the eviction episodes would be without audiences.

Corrin smiled at the camera, "Welcome to Big Brother! Tonight, we will see who will be evicted from the Hoshido side of the house. Rinkah was awarded Head of Household by Fanfiction, and Fanfiction chose to nominate both of Hinoka's retainers; Azama and Setsuna. The house turned against Rinkah's nominations in Ryoma and Hinoka, and planned to evict Azama and Setsuna. However, tempers flared when Takumi won the Power of Veto, saved his brother, and Saizo went up on the block next to Azama. Who will be leaving? We'll soon find out."

"But first," smiled Corrin, "We're going to see what happened in the last couple of days leading up to the eviction. Let's eavesdrop on the houseguests."

– – – – –

After the Power of Veto ceremony had ended, most of the houseguests left the living room. Setsuna and Saizo remained sitting in the nomination chairs.

Setsuna reached over to pat Saizo's shoulders, "It's okay, Saizo... we can be block buddies if you want...? It was boring sitting next to Lord Ryoma and Azama so far..."

Saizo shook his head, "I rather not be here... and I know exactly to blame."

" _The only reason I'm sitting on the block is because of Oboro's big mouth. I don't know what that woman is thinking, seriously. She's trying too hard to impress Lord Ryoma, and I have to say her attempts are pathetic, honestly." - Saizo_

Rinkah walked over to Saizo with her arms crossed, "I hope you don't take this personally against me. I only had two options."

"No. I don't blame you, Rinkah. I blame Oboro." replied Saizo, coldly.

Oboro happened to be nearby when he said that. She rolled her eyes, and approached the group, "Oh really, Saizo? I'm the reason you're on the block?"

"Yes, you are," snapped Saizo, "You threw me under the bus to save Lord Ryoma. He told us Rinkah threw me under the bus, but he was only protecting you."

"Keep talking, Saizo, because I'm not listening to you." shrugged Oboro.

" _Saizo's a huge threat in his own right. He's only loyal to Lord Ryoma, and nobody else. Not even Hana! I bet you anything he would pick Lord Ryoma before his own wife! That's just wrong. Someone like Saizo doesn't deserve to be here in the house!" - Oboro_

"You'll be sitting here next week, just so you know," muttered Saizo, standing up from the chair, "Fanfiction won't like your little attitude, I bet."

"So what? I know very well they don't like you either!" snapped Oboro, "Say whatever you want Saizo, I just know right now you're not getting my vote on eviction night!"

"Then that means I get to stay. You need six votes. Doubt you'll get that sixth vote with your attitude." muttered Saizo.

"Just watch me." smirked Oboro.

Rinkah shook her head, "Whatever you guys... go crazy, that's all I ask for."

" _Okay, this is looking pretty good for me. Saizo and Oboro are going at it, and I think the longer this fight goes on, the more likely Saizo is going home this week. Now I just have to find a way to get Lady Hinoka evicted. She will be a tough nut to crack." - Rinkah_

Setsuna yawned a little bit, "Come on guys... there's no need to fight. It's just a game."

"It's a game until your name gets thrown in the dirt." muttered Saizo, shaking his head.

"No, Saizo, it's a game for you unless you're on the block, then it becomes personal." retorted Oboro, rolling her eyes.

Setsuna looked over towards the living room, and saw Azama watching the whole fight with a cheeky grin, "I think Azama likes this right now..."

"Good! He should like this. He's probably staying now!" snapped Oboro, leaving the living room, shaking her head. Saizo shook his head as well, annoyed.

" _Saizo's going home this week so help me! I just need one more vote. I really don't know what Lord Takumi or Hinata want to do, but I have to get in their ears before Thursday. We have two days to go... so there's plenty of time to flip the house." - Oboro_

– – – – –

A couple of hours pass in the house following Oboro and Saizo's fight. Hana and Ryoma were having a quick lunch in the dining room.

Hana looked up, and saw Oboro and Hinata walking into Rinkah's Head of Household room. She shrugged her shoulders, "I really hope Oboro doesn't try to get Saizo evicted this week."

Ryoma closed his eyes, "I will have a talk with her. Oboro's a fierce woman. I can't make everyone work together, Hana."

" _While I am happy that I'm no longer on the block, I am worried about Saizo at the very least. Saizo and Oboro have not been getting along the last couple of days due to what was said in the Head of Household room, and I fear she may try to get him out." - Ryoma_

"You can at least try, Lord Ryoma," sighed Hana, "I don't want to go into next week without my husband. I mean, like, I hate having to vote Lady Hinoka's retainers out, but they're not threats. They won't help us take out the singles."

Ryoma nodded, softly, "Yes.. yes I know. Hinoka doesn't like that either, and we've spoken about it. She's aware that she may be losing both of them on Thursday."

"What did she say?" asked Hana.

"Like I just said, she's not happy. But she will go on without them. She mentioned they could get in the way." replied Ryoma.

" _I know we have the votes to send home Setsuna. I'm not too worried about that. I'm aligned with Lady Hinoka with Hinata and Kagero, so we're all working to save her. But Saizo and Azama.. that worries me a lot given Oboro's current outrage on him." - Hana_

"Just be ready for a change. I'll try my best to prevent one, but... be ready." warned Ryoma.

Hana nodded softly in agreement, worrying a little bit now for the first time since the Veto ceremony.

Meanwhile, back up in the Head of Household room, Oboro was just leaving the room with a smile on her face, leaving Hinata and Rinkah alone together.

Hinata sighed, leaning back against the couch, "Alright... want a call a truce? I can't evict Lady Hinoka this week, but if I send home Saizo this week, better promise Hayato, Orochi, or Kaden won't nominate me."

Rinkah shook her head, "You'll have to ask them when the time comes. But I will put in a good word for you if at least one of them goes home this week."

" _Oboro wants to send home Saizo, and... quite frankly I want to do the same thing. Saizo's clearly playing for himself, and not anyone else. He threw me under the bus without any hesitation, and I can't trust him after something like that!" - Hinata_

"Look, I'll make the deal right now," explained Hinata, "We won't nominate you. But if we win Head of Household... you know... we really don't have a lot on our shoulders. I, at least, won't nominate you."

Rinkah nodded, "That's fine by me. If Orochi or Kaden have to go if you win the chance, then I won't stop you."

Hinata nodded back, reaching his hand over, "Good deal, then!"

Rinkah smirked, shaking his hand back.

" _This week, I don't know what I'm doing yet, but I'm going to remember what Rinkah told me in the HoH room today. She's okay with Orochi and Kaden going home if I win the power? Well! I have some power if I have the chance to make it happen!" - Hinata_

– – – – –

The next morning, Sakura, Hana, and Subaki were sitting in the back bedroom, discussing the vote once they were all alone.

"Umm.. Subaki...?" asked Sakura softly, "Are you... are you going t-to vote out who Rinkah wants?"

Subaki nodded, "Yes I am, my lady. Yes, I know, it's not what will make you happy. But you must understand my predicament. I can't disappoint my wife."

" _You can call me what you want, but I'm going to vote to evict Lady Hinoka and Saizo from the house. That's what my wife wants, and my wife gets what she wants, after all. The perfect wife for a perfect man like me. What more could I ask for, eh?" - Subaki_

"I think you're supporting a lost cause, Subaki," replied Hana, "I think everyone's voting to evict Azama and Setsuna except for the singles. You're only going to make yourself look bad."

Subaki shook his head, "No.. no I don't think I am. Lady Sakura will put a good word for me, won't you?"

Sakura nodded shyly. Hana looked a little disappointed.

" _I'm ashamed of Subaki, honestly. Saizo was right about what he said about him; he's a spineless jellyfish. Even though it's quite clear Azama and Setsuna are going home, he still wants to stay loyal to his wife. I really hope he appreciates Lady Sakura's blessings." - Hana_

"Besides, Hana, they're going to have to go eventually," shrugged Subaki, "I know you won't vote your husband out, and Lady Sakura won't vote her sister out... but they will have to go eventually. I want the three of us to be the Final 3. I will lose Rinkah eventually too, just so we're clear."

Hana nodded, "And I'm alright with that, Subaki, but the thing is, you don't have the numbers yet. I'm sorry, but that's true."

"I'm just saying," shrugged Subaki, "When you're ready to make the cut, hand me the scissors. I'll make sure it's perfectly done. No blood on your hands."

" _Lady Sakura is a generous, kindred spirit. She's not built for this game, and I don't blame her for that. However, I expect more of a fight from Hana. She lives to fight for Lady Sakura, and she's simply letting big threats go by. What a shame." - Subaki_

A few minutes later, Kagero entered the room, she was putting away her shurikens in her bag.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." said Kagero.

Hana shook her head, "Oh no, you're fine, Kagero. We're just going over the plan tomorrow. You're evicting Azama and Setsuna, right?"

Kagero nodded, "Yes. Do not worry about my vote."

" _I will honor my lord's wishes, and right now, he wishes to evict Lady Hinoka's retainers so that we have more power to go after the four singles in the house. Right now, I don't see anything going wrong going into tomorrow's eviction." - Kagero_

"Think numbers, Kagero," reminded Subaki, "Think about the numbers before the vote."

"I believe that won't be required, Subaki." sighed Kagero, before leaving the back bedroom.

Sakura sighed a little, "I just hope... we don't get b-blindsided tomorrow..."

– – – – –

In the back yard, Ryoma and Saizo were busy having a training session. Saizo was wielding a sword instead of his shurikens, as he was currently training to use one.

"Steel yourself, Saizo," said Ryoma, readying his sword, "Become one with your blade, and make your strike!"

Saizo nodded, showing off his good speed, and making a beeline for Ryoma. For the most part, Ryoma parried most of his hits.

Azama and Setsuna shared the hammock together, watching the fight from afar.

"If Lord Ryoma wins the fight, you must beg the house to evict you over Lady Hinoka." betted Azama.

Setsuna nodded with a yawn, "Alright, Azama... and if Saizo wins the fight, you must do the exact same thing..."

" _I made a very impossible bet for Setsuna to win. She's an airhead, that one. She doesn't think before she speaks, and that makes it easy to manipulate her. So I know I'm going to win this bet, and she'll have to ask to be evicted instead of Lady Hinoka. What a joy!" - Azama_

"Deal!" smiled Azama cheekily, shaking hands with Setsuna before continuing to watch the sparing match.

Like Azama predicted, Ryoma did a lot more damage to Saizo than Saizo was ever able to do to him with a sword. All of his blows were parried every time.

"Agh... you're too good with that blade, Lord Ryoma." coughed Saizo, clearly defeated.

Ryoma sheathed his royal weapon, "You're learning, Saizo. Soon you will be able to wield a blade worthy of your family name."

" _I need Saizo to be focused and ready for next week. I can't afford for him to remain rusty after a rough first week of Big Brother. Once he survives, I will have to repair the damage done between Saizo and Oboro, and get them back on the same side." - Ryoma_

Saizo nodded, putting his bronze katana away, and bowing before Ryoma. Ryoma nodded at him, before noticing Azama in the hammock.

"Azama!" called Ryoma, "Please, come heal up Saizo."

Azama chuckled, getting up off the hammock with his healing rod, "Aww, and make him strong again? You know we're up against eachother on the block this week."

"To beat your enemy, you must respect your enemy." noted Ryoma, closing his eyes.

Azama shrugged, not really intimidated by Ryoma, but did as he said anyway, using his rod to heal Saizo back up to status quo.

"Thanks." coughed Saizo, standing back up fully once healed.

"No need to thank me. I already won a good bet." smirked Azama. Neither Saizo or Ryoma questioned this bet of his, before setting their eyes on Setsuna.

Setsuna waved lazily at them from the hammock, "Hey guys..."

" _I don't mind getting evicted instead of Lady Hinoka... she did tell me that I should fight to save myself... but I don't think I can obey that command. I lost a bet, didn't I... and I can't go back on a bet, right? Azama won, I lost... and it's just a game." - Setsuna_

– – – – –

Oboro and Subaki were sitting in the kitchen dining room area, talking about the votes.

"I'm curious, Subaki," said Oboro, "Do you know who's voting for Saizo this week?"

Subaki raised an eyebrow, "Why are you asking me, of all people?"

"Because, I only assume you'll be following your wife's orders like a good little husband," chuckled Oboro, "Who wouldn't, after all?"

" _I need to make sure I have the votes to take out Saizo. If I don't have the votes, then I'm voting out Azama. Hinata's unsure at this point, because he doesn't want to upset Lord Takumi. But for me, I see this as a way to impress him with our gameplay." - Oboro_

Subaki laughed, "Well, you can't argue with that. Rinkah expects me to be voting for Saizo tomorrow... so that's what I will do. There's also Kaden, Orochi, Hayato... that's four votes."

Oboro nodded, "Alright... because I'm thinking about turning this house upside down. Everyone wants Azama and Setsuna out. Well... I don't. At least not Azama."

"Why specifically Saizo? Oh... because of what happened between you two? Yeah, Hana told me." replied Subaki.

"I just don't want to vote to evict him, and then realize he's not going home at all at the end of the day." replied Oboro.

" _Oboro's a feisty little girl. She's trying so hard to make a move, and I applaud her for it. However, her temper is something I can't ignore. Lord Takumi is aware of it, and I hope Lord Ryoma is aware of it as well. This eviction shall be interesting." - Subaki_

A few moments later, Saizo and Azama left the back yard through the sliding glass door. Ryoma stayed outside to train, and Setsuna was taking a nap in the hammock.

Saizo looked at Oboro and Subaki with a suspicious look in his eyes, "Whatever are you two talking about?"

"None of your damn business, so stay out of it." snapped Oboro.

"Then I don't know why you would even speak with Subaki for any reason," shrugged Saizo, "After all, you know he's voting with the other side."

Oboro glared at him, "Are you trying to piss me off on purpose? Are you trying to get evicted?"

Saizo shrugged, "I'm calling you out. That's what I'm doing. Anyone who tries to throw my name in the dirt deserves to get called out on it."

"All I said was maybe you should go up! I wasn't trying to get you evicted!" snapped Oboro.

"But clearly that changed." replied Saizo, calmly.

"Yeah! I wonder why!" snapped Oboro.

" _Oboro's psychotic. One of the most unstable houseguests we have out here. I don't understand Lord Ryoma's reasoning to marry such a woman. Oh well. That's not my business. If I stay this week, which I'm certain I will, she's going to pay." - Saizo_

After Saizo left the dining room, Oboro turned to face Azama, "Hey Azama! Whip me up one of your smoothies! I can get used to them for awhile if it means taking him out."

Azama smiled cheekily, "As you wish, Oboro!" He then muttered under his breath, "What a crazy woman.."

" _If I wasn't ready to send Saizo home, it's certainly a reality right now. I just hope that Hinata or someone else in this house sees it my way, and votes to send Saizo out the door tomorrow night. If he stays, my game is in shambles." - Oboro_

– – – – –

The day of the eviction had come. By the end of the night, someone was going to be sent home; one man and one woman.

In the bathroom, Ryoma and Subaki were prepping up after taking separate showers a few minutes ago. It was one of the rarer times Subaki's hair was not held by a ponytail.

"Tonight's the first live eviction... how are you feeling about it, Lord Ryoma?" asked Subaki.

" _Feeling pretty good. I need to look extra perfect for tonight's eviction. Fanfiction needs to see a handsome man walk into that diary room, cast his vote with confidence, and walk out knowing he made the perfect decision." - Subaki_

"Feeling pretty good. Truthfully, you know all I care about is ensuring my retainer and my sister remain safe," sighed Ryoma, combing his dark brown hair, "I trust you have nothing wrong with that?"

Subaki shook his head, "No my lord, but I... you know I can't go back on what my wife wants, right?"

Ryoma nodded, "I understand, Subaki. All I really ask of you, honestly, is to not do wrong by Sakura. She's my little sister, and I would not forgive you if you vote her out of this game."

Subaki shook his head, "Absolutely not! I would never do such a thing to Lady Sakura. You have my word on that, Lord Ryoma."

"Shake on it?" asked Ryoma, holding his hand out. Subaki nodded, and shook Ryoma's hand firmly.

" _Subaki and Rinkah's relationship isn't one of the best, and I commend Subaki for sticking by his brutish wife. I wish them the best of luck in the future, but for now... I don't think Subaki nor Rinkah will get the votes they wish for." - Ryoma_

Meanwhile, in the main bedroom downstairs, Hayato and Setsuna were laying down in the double bed together.

"Hayato... would you mad if I asked you to vote me out tonight...?" asked Setsuna.

Hayato blinked, "Whoa wait, what? Seriously? You want to be evicted? Why's that?"

"Because... I lost a bet with Azama," yawned Setsuna, "He said that if I lost... I would have to ask to be evicted instead of Lady Hinoka... a bet is a bet, after all..."

" _When I heard Setsuna wanted to be evicted instead of Lady Hinoka, I was shocked! I've been doing nothing but... okay, maybe I haven't doing my best efforts, but I am on board for evicting Lady Hinoka tonight, and as a man, I can't evict my own wife." - Hayato_

Hayato shook his head, "I can't do that, Setsuna. Not to you I can't. Our alliance has a plan to evict Lady Hinoka. You know that. I won't break my word to them just because you want me to."

"But... why...?" asked Setsuna, confused.

"Because if you go home, I have nobody left in this game," sighed Hayato, "Yeah, I have good friends with Rinkah and Kaden... but I'm a loner. If you leave, I'm all alone."

"Ohhh... well... I know you won't be totally alone, Hayato..." said Setsuna, hooking an arm around his, "People in this house care about you..."

Hayato nodded softly, resting his head against hers, "Yeah... yeah I know... but they're nothing like you are to me..."

They then shared a kiss, and remained in bed for the rest of the evening. The eviction was the last thing on their minds as the cameras turned away to give them space.

" _Even if I lose Setsuna by the end of the night, I'm not going to give up. She wouldn't want me to, Chief Fuga wouldn't want me to, Rhajat wouldn't want me to. I'm in this game to improve our lives, and to prove I'm not a child!" - Hayato_

– – – – –

Up in the Head of Household room, Rinkah, Orochi, and Kagero were all talking about the game, and the votes going into tonight's eviction.

"The reason we pulled you in here," began Rinkah, "Is because I know the two of you are good friends, and maybe we could make something out of that. You know my targets."

Kagero nodded, "Saizo and Lady Hinoka. Yes, I am well aware of that."

"My dear friend, while I doubt you would ever vote for Saizo, I wonder if you would be willing to cast a vote for Lady Hinoka?" asked Orochi with a smile.

" _Kagero is someone that I'm willing to work with in the long run. She and Orochi have a strong friendship, and I think we can go pretty far in the end. Kaden and Hayato are good people, but they're pretty threatening later on." - Rinkah_

Kagero shook her head, "I don't think I can do that. My loyalties to Lord Ryoma come before anything else. If he wishes for his sister to be here, then I can't let him down."

"Lady Hinoka doesn't seem to be doing any campaigning ever since she got nominated," remarked Orochi, "To me, she probably thinks she's safe going into the eviction. That's just cockiness at it's finest."

"Think of it what you will, Orochi," sighed Kagero, "But I'm going to stay loyal to my lord and his wishes. Honor comes before friendship. I'm sorry."

" _I hate to let Orochi down, but I made a promise to my lord that I would stay loyal to him and him alone. So I can't let him down. Azama and Setsuna are the targets this week, and while that's not what Orochi wants, it's what Lord Ryoma wants." - Kagero_

Orochi shook her head, "No no, it's fine, Kagero. I'm not mad at you or anything. I was just hoping you would see it from our perspective."

Kagero nodded, "And I do. Lady Hinoka is a threat in this game. If I didn't have Lord Ryoma breathing down my neck, I would gladly vote to evict her."

"See, that's why I wanted him out of the house," sighed Rinkah, "He controls too many people. Everyone's playing Ryoma's game and not their own."

"Tis a shame really." remarked Orochi.

" _I won't blame Kagero for remaining loyal to Lord Ryoma. Orochi knows if Queen Mikoto were still around today, she would be listening to her every step of the way. So I won't be mad at Kagero for doing such a thing. Just disappointed." - Orochi_

"I just hope we can move on from this. It's the first week after all." said Kagero, before leaving the Head of Household room. Rinkah and Orochi waved her out, staying inside.

Kagero stepped outside, and noticed Azama playing chess by himself. He was moving back and forth between the sides. Clearly Azama looked very bored with himself and could care less about eviction night.

"Hmm." Kagero said to herself, before going back downstairs.

– – – – –

Only a few hours remained before the live vote and eviction. There was a group talking to one another in the bathroom.

Ryoma and Saizo were sitting on the counters in the back, while Hinoka and Hana took their showers in front of them.

"I just want to go over what we're all going to do tonight," explained Ryoma, crossing his arms, "We are all voting to evict Setsuna and Azama... and then if one of us gets the Head of Household power from Fanfiction, we will nominate Kaden and Rinkah."

"You really want to take a shot at Kaden before Hayato?" asked Hinoka, "Kaden's strong, but he's not really playing the game from what I'm seeing. Hayato's a smart kid."

" _I'm feeling comfortable about tonight's eviction. While I'm sad that I'm going to lose my retainers, I know that I can play this game without their interference. Azama's... just not interested in playing the game. Neither is Setsuna for that matter." - Hinoka_

"Kaden is likable, and he's a physical threat. He could still win the Power of Veto competitions." said Saizo.

Ryoma nodded, "And no matter who Fanfiction nominates for eviction, we will not vote those people out, and they have my word they won't go home."

Hana nodded with a grin, "That's the kind of leadership we need around here, Lord Ryoma!"

" _Lord Ryoma is totally amazing. He's taking this game by the horns, and I'm glad he's here. Otherwise, I would be terrified about potentially losing Saizo tonight. But I don't have to worry about that! He's staying, Lady Hinoka's staying, and all is good!" - Hana_

"For situations where we have to nominate someone else, we can simply put Hayato or Orochi in their spot," replied Hinoka, "That said, we can't let Kagero or Subaki get the Head of Household."

Saizo nodded, "Because Subaki won't evict Rinkah, and Kagero won't evict Orochi. Whatever, I guess. We'll be the ones that get blood on our hands."

"And that's not a bad thing," replied Ryoma, "They have perfectly good reasons. That said, Rinkah's my main target, so I hope Fanfiction isn't approving of Subaki right now."

" _Tonight's eviction is the first eviction of the season. Still can't believe I'm a target, but I don't care. Lord Ryoma's gone to work for me. Hopefully Oboro stays true to her Hoshidan loyalty, and I stay in this game. Otherwise, there will be hell to pay." - Saizo_

Ryoma continued to talk, "Just stay calm, things will be alright by the end of the night. Nothing can go wrong tonight."

"I sure hope you're right, Lord Ryoma," sighed Hana, stepping out of the shower, wrapped up in a towel, looking over at Ryoma, "Now, can a lady have her privacy?"

Ryoma nodded, and respectfully left the bathroom.

– – – – –

Now it was time for the live vote and eviction. Lady Corrin appeared on the big screen in the living room, and everyone was there waiting for her.

"Hello houseguests!" smiled Corrin.

Everyone cheered and welcomed her back.

"Well, it's time for the first live vote and eviction of the summer," explained Corrin, "Azama, Saizo, Hinoka, Setsuna, in just a few moments, your houseguests will cast their votes to evict, but before they do, you each have one last chance to plead your case. Azama, you're first."

Azama stood up with a smile, "Well, I've had a great first seven days with all of you wonderful people. I know everyone's talking about wanting to evict me, so I hope you all remember how non-threatening I am, and realize what a jerk Saizo has been. Thank you!"

"Okay, thank you. Hinoka, you're next." smiled Corrin.

Hinoka nodded, standing up, "Well it's been a great first week with everyone here, Ryoma, Takumi, Sakura... Setsuna, Azama, thanks for all making this experience wonderful. If I leave tonight, good luck to everyone. If I stay, game on."

"Thanks, sister! Setsuna, please go on." said Corrin.

Setsuna stood up and let out a sigh, "Well... I was here to play for Lady Hinoka... and I want her to continue to play so... if it suits you guys... vote me out. Otherwise... vote... Lady Hinoka I guess. I'm sorry."

"Alright... and Saizo, finish us off." said Corrin.

Saizo nodded, remaining seated, "I have nothing to say. Everyone knows who I'm loyal to. I will remain loyal to that person. Voting me off would be like taking a shot at him. Just so everyone is aware."

"Very well. It's time for the live voting to begin. None of the nominees are allowed to vote. Rinkah, you are only allowed to vote in the event of a tie. One by one, you will enter the diary room, and cast your vote to evict one man, and one woman. Orochi, you're up first. Please come to the diary room."

Orochi walked into the diary room.

"Orochi will be remaining loyal to Rinkah and her alliance. Her votes shouldn't surprise us."

"Hello Orochi, please cast your votes to evict."

"Orochi will be casting her votes to evict **Saizo** and Lady **Hinoka**!"

Orochi got up and left.

…

…

…

Sakura walked into the diary room.

"Sakura will definitely remain loyal to her siblings, so let's see how she votes."

"Hello Sakura, please cast your votes to evict."

"Umm.. sadly I vote to evict... **Azama** and **Setsuna**."

Sakura got up and left.

…

…

…

Hana walked into the diary room.

"Hana's husband is on the chopping block, and she's definitely in Ryoma's pocket. Let's see what she does."

"Hello Hana, please cast your votes to evict."

"I vote to evict **Azama** and **Setsuna**!"

Hana got up and left.

…

…

…

Hayato walked into the diary room.

"Hayato was told by Setsuna to evict her from the game, but will he follow through with her wishes?"

"Hello Hayato, please cast your votes to evict."

"I'm sorry Setsuna, but I can't do it. I vote to evict **Saizo** and Lady **Hinoka**."

Hayato got up and left.

…

…

…

Hinata walked into the diary room.

"Hinata does not want to disappoint Lord Takumi or Lady Sakura, but what's best for his game?"

"Hello Hinata, please cast your votes to evict."

"I vote to evict **Setsuna**... and **Saizo**."

Hinata got up and left.

…

…

…

Subaki walked into the diary room.

"Subaki has gone on and on about staying loyal to his wife. His votes should not surprise us."

"Hello Subaki, please cast your votes to evict."

"Coming to clean the house. I vote to evict **Saizo** and Lady **Hinoka**."

Subaki got up and left.

…

…

…

Takumi walked into the diary room.

"Takumi has been laying low ever since he won the Power of Veto. How will his votes lie?"

"Hello Takumi, please cast your votes to evict."

"I vote to evict **Azama** and **Setsuna**."

Takumi got up and left.

…

…

…

Ryoma walked into the diary room.

"Ryoma has been controlling the house despite not being Head of Household. Will he get his way?"

"Hello Ryoma, please cast your votes to evict."

"I will vote to evict **Azama** and **Setsuna** tonight."

Ryoma got up and left.

…

…

…

Kagero walked into the diary room.

"Kagero will clearly be following what Ryoma wishes to do, so her votes are not going to be shockers."

"Hello Kagero, please cast your votes to evict."

"I vote to evict **Azama** and **Setsuna**."

Kagero got up and left.

…

…

…

Kaden walked into the diary room.

"It's official. With six votes to evict Setsuna, Setsuna will be leaving the house tonight, but let's see what Kaden will do."

"Hello Kaden, please cast your votes to evict."

"I vote to evict **Saizo** and Lady **Hinoka**! I love you Corrin!"

Kaden got up and left.

…

…

…

Oboro walked into the diary room.

"It's five votes each to evict Azama and Saizo. Will Oboro's hatred for Saizo be his end? Let's see."

"Hello Oboro, please cast your votes to evict."

"I happily vote to evict **Saizo** , and sadly vote to evict **Setsuna**!"

Oboro got up and left.

– – – – –

"Alright houseguests, it's time to reveal the votes. We will do each one separate from the other. We will start with the women first. Hinoka, Setsuna, when I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say goodbye, gather her belongings, and walk out the front door."

Both Hinoka and Setsuna nodded.

"By a vote of 7-4, **Setsuna** , you are evicted from the Big Brother house." confirmed Corrin.

Setsuna nodded softly, getting up from her chair, and hugging most of the houseguests goodbye. She shared longer hugs with Azama and Hinoka, and gave one long kiss to Hayato.

"Good luck guys..." said Setsuna as she walked out the front door.

– – – – –

Setsuna walked out of the Big Brother house, and found Corrin waiting for her on a bench nearby.

"Hello Setsuna! Thank you for playing Big Brother with the rest of us this season. We taped a few goodbye messages for you, so let's take a look at them."

" _Setsuna, this vote is nothing personal at all. You don't seem vaguely interested in playing this game, and if we're going to work together, you need to be interested. I am sorry." - Ryoma_

" _The cards aligned with those who lied to the rest of the house. That is the reason why you're gone. Fanfiction does not deserve to have a say in who goes home. They do not wield the cards." - Orochi_

" _You seemed absent-minded most of the time you were out here. I don't think you did one thing notable. I'm not going to miss you very much. Not sorry, Setsuna." - Saizo_

" _I couldn't vote to evict you, Setsuna. You mean so much to me. I just hope you'll understand. Please spend some time with Rhajat and Chief Fuga while I'm away, will you? I love you." - Hayato_

" _Setsuna, I really wanted to work with you! But things were just not working out the way they needed to! So I'm sorry, that's why you're sitting out of the house right now." - Oboro_

Corrin and Setsuna then shook hands with one another.

"We may see you back here on finale night... or maybe we might see you come back into the house. You never can tell with this game." chuckled Corrin.

Setsuna nodded, "I'm fine with anything, Lady Corrin, thank you..."

With that said, Setsuna left the Big Brother house, and Corrin went back to her control panel to begin the men's eviction.

– – – – –

"Alright houseguests, it's time to reveal the votes for the men. Azama, Saizo, when I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say goodbye, gather his belongings, and walk out the front door."

Both Azama and Saizo nodded.

"By a vote of 6-5, **Saizo** , you are evicted from the Big Brother house." confirmed Corrin.

Saizo's face looked incredibly angry when he heard that. He only bothered to hug a tearful Hana, and shook the hands of Ryoma and Kagero. He bumped shoulders with Oboro in anger.

"Don't trust that wench." ordered Saizo as he walked out the front door.

– – – – –

Saizo walked out of the Big Brother house, and found Corrin waiting for him on a bench nearby.

"Hello Saizo! Thank you for playing Big Brother with the rest of us this season. We taped a few goodbye messages for you, so let's take a look at them."

" _So sorry, my friend. You chose to go against the power, and you made the wrong people angry. That's the only reason why you're sitting out there, and not Azama." - Subaki_

" _I don't think you should be surprised that you're seeing this message. You made a lot of people in the house unhappy, and that's why you needed to be evicted." - Hayato_

" _If for some reason you're watching this message, just know that I had no role in this. Whatever, it's not happening anyway." - Takumi_

" _Ahh, Saizo... what a pity. You had so much potential! Oh what could have been. Having a ninja around made things interesting... now it won't. How sad and pathetic." - Azama_

" _If you're seeing this message... please know that I will not stop until I take revenge for your eviction. You did nothing wrong Saizo, and as your wife, I'm always right. I love you." - Hana_

Corrin and Saizo then shook hands with one another. 

"We may see you back here on finale night... or maybe we might see you come back into the house. You never can tell with this game." chuckled Corrin.

Saizo scoffed, "Anything to get that blue haired wench out of the house, I'll gladly reenter the house."

With that said, Saizo left the Big Brother house. Corrin also left, as her business was done with Hoshido for the rest of the day. Now she was focused on Nohr's evictions.

– – – – –

The very next day in the Big Brother house, Ryoma was called into the diary room. Hinoka, Subaki, and Kagero were hanging out in the living room, discussing something.

"You know.. I always wanted to know what's behind that door." commented Subaki.

"Maybe we'll never know," remarked Hinoka, "It's a mystery as far as I'm concerned."

"Ryoma was called into the diary room rather early this morning... they usually don't call for diary room sessions until after breakfast." commented Kagero.

Eventually, Kagero was right. Ryoma returned from the diary room, holding a gold key in his hand.

"What's that?" asked Hinoka.

"Big Brother says that this is the key that unlocks that door we couldn't go through before." confirmed Ryoma.

Ryoma walked over to the big door by the storage room, holding the key up to the door knob. Subaki, Kagero, and Hinoka joined up alongside him.

Ryoma unlocked the door, and all four of them walked inside. The locked room turned out to be a very plain looking wooden padded room. There was a circular table in the middle, and a large board filled with pictures. It was the Memory Wall, and there were the faces of all 16 Hoshido houseguests, with Saizo and Setsuna's pictures being black and white.

"There we are... but there's more pictures down below." noted Ryoma, looking down. There were sixteen more houseguest pictures beneath Hoshido's. Two of them were black and white, obviously evicted houseguests.

"Whoever could those people be?" asked Subaki.

"Heh... get a look at that clown," said a snarky voice, "Like you've never heard of us before?"

All four Hoshidans looked over to see four figures standing on the other side of the room. There was a wolf man, a small dark mage girl, and a dark clothed assassin. The man in front looked very familiar to Ryoma.

"This is... Prince Xander of Nohr?" asked Ryoma, in shock.

It was indeed Xander, and his arms were crossed as he stared down the Hoshidans.

– – – – –

 _Find out the climax to this meeting in Episode 8 of Big Brother: Fire Emblem Edition! And tune into Episode 7 for the Nohr eviction! Who will join Setsuna and Saizo as the next two evicted houseguests? Find out next time on Big Brother!_


	7. Week 1 Nohr Eviction

It was eviction night in the Big Brother house. In a couple of hours, two Hoshidans, and two Nohrians would be evicted from the Big Brother house. With two Hoshidans already evicted, it was time for the Nohrian eviction. Lady Corrin was standing outside the Big Brother house.

Corrin smiled at the camera, "Welcome to Big Brother! Tonight, we will see who will be evicted from the Nohr side of the house. Unexpectedly, Selena was awarded Head of Household by Fanfiction, while Fanfiction made it clear that they didn't like Niles or Charlotte. Selena's target was Niles, and she nominated Peri, his wife, and Keaton, a pawn. When Keaton won the Power of Veto, Benny became the new pawn with Camilla's permission. Who will be leaving? We'll soon find out."

"But first," smiled Corrin, "We're going to see what happened in the last couple of days leading up to the eviction. Let's eavesdrop on the houseguests."

– – – – –

After the Power of Veto ceremony had ended, most of the players moved out of the living room to do other things in the house.

Leo sat down, contemplating a few things in his head. Nyx, Arthur, and Keaton were still there relaxing on the couch near him.

" _This puts me in a difficult predicament. Evicting Keaton seemed easier than evicting Benny. Nobody finds Benny annoying or difficult to live with like some think of Keaton. I will have to go to work for Niles, since I know he will screw it up." - Leo_

Once things have calmed down after the ceremony, Leo spoke up to look at the other houseguests on the couch, "Well... this is interesting, isn't it?"

"Yep!" chirped Keaton, "I'm safe, and you can't get me out this week, Leo. How does it feel?"

Leo shrugged, "I suppose it's not too bad. In fact, I suppose Benny going up is even better. He's even more of a threat then you were."

" _I don't trust a word Leo says. I already said it once, I'll say it again! He's supporting a lost cause in Niles. That's just how things roll around here. The fact that he's now trying to get Benny out and do damage control with me, just shows he's not to be trusted." - Keaton_

"So you're thinking Benny and Charlotte this week?" asked Nyx.

Leo nodded, "Most of the royal family is aware that Charlotte's personality is nothing more then fake when she's around us. Benny is a threat in this game. Physically strong, and will float from side to side. Niles and Peri will keep the targets on them for as long as possible."

Arthur grinned, "Why yes! Absolutely! Now why didn't I think about that! I've always noticed that Charlotte's personality was different on a dime! But I can't say anything bad about my big bud Benny!"

"It's the game Arthur," sighed Leo, "You need to start thinking about where you stand in the game."

" _I feel like nobody came into this game with any strategy whatsoever, and if they did, it was a complete mess of a strategy. Even my own retainers don't know what they're doing. My own wife's personal feelings are getting in the way as well." - Leo_

Nyx got up from her seat, "I'm sorry Leo, but I already made a deal with the Head of Household. She's your wife after all. Why don't you take her advice?"

"Selena makes decisions based on her personal feelings. Peri was nothing more than she didn't like her one bit." replied Leo.

"Then I fail to see what you're even thinking right now." shrugged Nyx, leaving the living room.

" _I see right through Leo's demeanor. He's trying to play the game his way, and if it's not his way, we all look like hopeless fools. I am quite grateful I have no connections with anyone in this house. It will make my reign as Head of Household better." - Nyx_

Arthur shook his head, "Oh don't mind her, Lord Leo! She's a little antsy, that's all!"

"Yeah... antsy's one way to describe a woman like her." shrugged Keaton.

Leo sighed, shaking his head, "Just... hear me out. I believe going after Niles and Peri could be a mistake."

"Only for you, Leo. Only for you." muttered Keaton.

" _Yeah, I'm about ready to blow up Leo's game. I know exactly how to make it happen anyway. I need to rally the troops against him. We're evicting Niles and Peri this week, and next week, hopefully the right people get HoH, and we nominate Leo and Selena." - Keaton_

– – – – –

Keaton eventually left the living room, and walked into the storage room to get something to chow down on. He noticed that Benny was inside storing things away.

"Yo Benny," said Keaton, "Fancy meeting you in here, big guy."

"Oh. Hi Keaton." replied Benny, rather quietly.

"Mind if we talk? I got something you wanna know about." smirked Keaton.

" _Stirring the pot is my game right now. I ain't afraid to stir some trouble up. All I gotta do after that is sit back and look innocent. Besides, I wanna make a good alliance with Benny, because he's a loner just like I am, sort of." - Keaton_

"Uhh, alright then," said Benny, "What's going on?"

Keaton nodded, "Well... see, Leo's talking to me, Nyx, and Arthur just a few minutes ago. He's trying to send you and Charlotte out the door this week. Just like he was trying to send me out of the door."

Benny nodded, "Yeah... but isn't that obvious? Niles is his retainer."

"Keeping Niles in the house is a lost cause at this point," replied Keaton, "He serves no purpose to Leo anymore. Everyone in this house is sending him home on Thursday except for Leo, Odin, and Laslow."

"Laslow?" asked Benny.

Keaton shrugged, "Just a gut feeling I have. His comments before the Power of Veto ceremony worry the shit out of me."

" _If I can get Benny on my side, then moving forward in this game shouldn't be all that difficult. Sure, we'll have Elise and Lady Camilla in our ears if we win the power, but I know I'm not going to let Elise change my mind. I'll just have to convince her otherwise." - Keaton_

Benny nodded, "Okay... so are you sure Niles and Peri are leaving this week?"

Keaton nodded, "Yes, absolutely. Charlotte just needs to keep her damn mouth shut before she sends herself home before Peri, honestly. And then next week, we nominate Leo and Selena. Or at least I will. I know Lady Camilla will have your ear telling you other things."

"Very well." replied Benny, softly.

Behind the storage room door, Peri was nearby, getting a close listen to what was being said inside. She giggled with joy.

" _Heeheehee! Oh my, things are just about to get even more interesting! Keaton and Benny are talking about evicting my husband and I this week... and then Lord Leo and Selena! I want Selena out myself... but I don't mind causing trouble this week!" - Peri_

Peri stood back from the door, wondering what to do. Soon she noticed Leo walking down nearby. She got his attention quickly.

"Lord Leo!" called Peri, "Guess what I just heard... Keaton and Benny are talking about you in there! They wanna nominate you and Selena next week!"

Leo's expression tensed a little bit, wondering if Peri was telling the truth. Not saying anything, he shooed Peri away from the door, and when the conversation inside toned down, he walked inside.

Keaton was a little spooked to see Leo walk in nearly at the perfect timing. Benny stood still like a gentle giant.

"Well... that's convenient," muttered Keaton, "Spying on us, were you? Seemed oddly suspicious you just showed up now."

Leo shook her head, "I wasn't. But Peri was indeed. Saying you two are planning to go after Selena and I?"

" _Peri really doesn't have a reason to lie to my face. I'm her husband's boss, after all. Her boss is my brother. I believe her when she tells me that Keaton and Benny were talking about nominating me and Selena next week. That doesn't settle well with me." - Leo_

Keaton rolled his eyes, "Oh here we go... you're really going to believe what Peri says? She's going to say anything to keep herself safe, Leo."

"So come next week, I won't find myself on the block next week?" asked Leo.

Keaton shook his head, "You might find Selena on the block, but you? Hell no. Trust me on that, okay? Who's going up next to her? Not you."

Leo seemed hesitant to believe Keaton. So he said nothing more, and left the storage room, wondering what was really going on.

– – – – –

The next day in the Big Brother house, the houseguests were busy doing their own things.

Outdoors, Charlotte, Arthur, and Effie were speaking to one another about the upcoming eviction.

"Are you two lovely people voting to keep me this week?" asked Charlotte.

Effie nodded, "I am. I'm evicting Niles and Peri this week. You have my word and Lady Elise's word on that, Charlotte."

"Same here! Justice never says no to a lady in need!" declared Arthur.

" _Earlier in the week, I made an alliance with Lady Elise and Charlotte, as Lady Elise wants to try and keep most of the women in the house. Unfortunately, it's impossible to do that with one man and one woman leaving per week. So we have to pick our battles quietly." - Effie_

Charlotte giggled, "Well, well, that's good. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when I survive this week over Peri. I'll be laughing my way to the bank."

"You could say that I guess." replied Effie. A part of Effie was getting tired of Charlotte's attitude, but she didn't say much about it.

Arthur grinned, "Just so that you're aware, Charlotte, and I won't name any names, but I know there's a hunt to get you out of the house!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah... I'm sure. Lord Xander no doubt, but I can't blame him. He has to kiss his retainer's stupid ass."

" _My loyalties are very... errm... all over the place. I agreed to a bro down with Laslow and Odin, but I just can't put myself in a spot that could harm my Lady Elise or my lovely Beruka. I will follow my heart and my pride before bros!" - Arthur_

"I can imagine Niles, Lord Leo, and Lord Xander all trying to save Niles and Peri," replied Effie, looking over at Arthur, "But I don't think the numbers will add up to them. Although, it's not a problem."

Charlotte nodded, "Exactly, Effie! Niles is going home anyway, so who the hell cares anyway. Benny will have to strangle someone to make Niles stay in the house. Like, seriously."

"Plus I can't lose my sparing partner. I'm still training with Benny!" guffawed Effie.

" _Right now, my goal is to get to the end with Lady Elise, Arthur, and Odin at the very least. Maybe bring in Keaton and Beruka to make a Final 6 alliance. Then we can make it game on from there on. It will become a fair game with three pairs." - Effie_

Inside the Big Brother house, Laslow was mixing himself a drink when he noticed Arthur outside speaking with Effie and Charlotte. He was curious, because he was afraid of Arthur's loyalty to Elise.

"Hrrm... what in the world could they be talking about?" muttered Laslow to himself.

" _I have a Bro Down alliance between myself, Odin, and Arthur. However, while I trust Odin with my life, I just cannot trust Arthur whatsoever. He has undying loyalty to Lady Elise, and I just don't know what he's been telling them after the fact..." - Laslow_

A few moments later, Arthur and Effie left the backyard, and entered the house through the sliding door. Laslow quietly pulled Arthur into the middle room between the kitchen and the bathroom. This was the cabana room this year.

"Arthur, may I ask what's going on? We haven't had a chat in awhile," said Laslow, "So what were you telling Effie?"

"What?! Nothing at all! I've been nothing but loyal to the Bro Down!" snapped Arthur, proudly.

Laslow shook his head, "I can already tell you're lying, Arthur. I know you, you will never leave Lady Elise's side."

Arthur sighed, holding his hands up, "Fine, you got me in my pride! I was telling Effie and Charlotte about a ploy to get Charlotte out, but I did not bring your names into it! They believe it to be Lord Xander!"

Laslow nodded, "...alright then. I guess that's fair then. I'll trust you for now. I just hope you're voting to evict Charlotte and Benny tomorrow night."

"Absolutely! Would never do anything different!" declared Arthur with a smirk.

Laslow nodded his head, leaving the cabana room with Arthur. He still didn't trust a word he said.

" _I made a mistake in trusting Arthur. I figured he would be someone I could rely on, but I slipped up. I know Odin and I will tell our royals what they need to know. But Arthur will tell Lady Elise everything, and that just doesn't work here." - Laslow_

– – – – –

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Selena walked downstairs to fix herself up some lunch. Arthur and Peri were sitting down at the dining room table.

Arthur was minding his own business, although he started to look a little tired, while Peri was glaring at Selena the whole time.

Eventually, Selena would notice the glare, "Something bothering you, Peri?"

Peri nodded, glaring at her some more, "Yes. There's a red head in my house with me. She needs to become even redder."

"If you're annoyed with me, that's fine, Peri," replied Selena, ignoring her threat, believing Peri's threats to be baseless, "But this is a game. Like it or not, I'm playing it better than you are!"

" _Peri's been annoying from Day 1. She talks about nothing but death and murder and blood... and it just gets on my nerves. That's why she's leaving this week, as well as Niles. They make people uncomfortable, and they can't be trusted!" - Selena_

Peri growled, "You won't be safe next week.. and I know there's plenty of people ready to take you and your hubby out!" She sang her last few words in a teasing manner.

Selena rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Leo and I aren't scared of your threats. Try harder, Peri."

"Ladies please, calm down, there is no need to fight..." replied Arthur, yawning a little bit.

A few minutes later, Charlotte walked in through the sliding door, a smile on her face. Peri noticed her walk in, and got a really crazy idea as a glint shone in her eyes.

" _Selena is my target going into next week, and I want to make sure no matter who stays this week, she's in danger. So I see Charlotte, and I decide it's time to throw out all the punches. It's time to show this bitch who's the high bitch in command!" - Peri_

"So Selena?" asked Peri, "Am I still safe this week? You told me that Charlotte is your target, right?"

Charlotte looked up, "Whoa, what? Seriously?!"

Selena shook her head, "No! No! I did not say that Peri! I told you right to your face you're the target! I never said Charlotte's my target!"

"No you didn't," replied Peri harshly, "You told me I was safe and that Charlotte was going home. Why are you lying?"

"Yeah, and guess what, she told me the same thing too," replied Charlotte, "You told me I was safe, don't worry, Peri's out that fucking door. Now what, bitch?!"

" _So Selena's getting all of her stories mixed up now, and I think Peri finally called her out on her bullshit! Who's her real target? I bet there really isn't one. She told me I was safe, but then she also told Peri she was safe. Could Peri be lying? I doubt it, she wouldn't lie about this." - Charlotte_

"Oh my God, don't start this now," muttered Selena, slamming the refrigerator door shut as she finished preparing her lunch, "I'm hungry as all hell, and I don't have time to organize this. All I'll say is Peri is lying, she's my target, not you Charlotte. God!"

She then stormed out of the kitchen to go eat in the living room. Charlotte called out after her.

"You better get comfy as all hell next week, princess," shouted Charlotte, "Because next week when Fanfiction awards me Head of Household, you're going home so help me God!"

Peri giggled, "She's going home next week. I don't care if I go home this week. We'll see who her real target is tomorrow night."

" _I think my plan worked. Charlotte is against Selena, and I couldn't be any happier. Selena will pay for nominating me and trying to go after Niles. That's what you get when you mess with me, Peri! Hee hee hee! Don't underestimate me." - Peri_

Arthur snorted a little, having fallen asleep during the whole fight. He had just missed the whole fight, and didn't try to stop it.

– – – – –

A couple of hours passed in the Big Brother house. It was nighttime, and there was a group in the backyard discussing the events since the last Power of Veto ceremony.

Keaton, Niles, Peri, and Charlotte were hanging out by the hammock area discussing such details.

"So what happened earlier today? I wasn't paying attention, for the diary room called my need." asked Niles, looking over at Peri.

Peri giggled, "Selena can't keep her stories straight. She told me Charlotte was going home... and she told Charlotte I was going home. Who's her real target, nobody knows!"

Keaton shrugged, "It's all coming together. Who's really Head of Household? This shit reeks of Leo's work rather than Selena's. Selena's brutally honest, but if she can't keep her stories straight... then perhaps she's not the true Head of Household."

" _Leo is my target going into the next week now that I'm safe. I know there's a chance I was nominated as a pawn, but I really don't care. My life was put on the line, and in wolfskin terms, that means you better fight back hard and mighty. Just saying." - Keaton_

"Ooooh! I didn't even think of that." giggled Peri.

Niles' expression tensed, "Nah... I doubt it. I don't think Lord Leo is leading the charge. I would know if he was. Selena's acting on her own."

"Then would you happen to know who the targets are? Oh that's right... you wouldn't know, because you're the target!" muttered Charlotte.

Niles smirked, "If I'm hearing correct, Peri and I are the targets. Not Benny. Not Charlotte. Even though I think you all are being fucking idiots, but that's just an opinion of mine."

" _If I go home, I go home. Lord Leo is going to battle for me. Hopefully Charlotte's nasty attitude will spare Peri this week. That's all I ask for. Peri's harmless. I'm ruthless. They're making a good move, but only in their own minds. Evicting Benny would be the smart move." - Niles_

"Here's what I suggest," said Peri, "Whoever is here next week... we nominate Lord Leo and Selena! If they're already nominated... we go after bigger threats! Like Arthur... Beruka... Benny... Lady Camilla..."

Keaton nodded, "I can get behind that. Elise will just have to deal with it if I get the Head of Household, because honestly, I'm looking out for us. If I know there's a plan to get me out, or put me in the line of fire, that's the last thing they'll ever do."

Charlotte grinned, "Perfect. I can get behind this plan. I'll gladly nominate those two next week."

"Only if you're here!" singsonged Peri. Charlotte rolled her eyes and glared at Peri.

" _Goody! I have my alliance all wrapped up and ready to go next week! As long as both Niles and I survive tomorrow's eviction, everything will go according to plan! Poor little Selena.. so pretty, so red headed... she'll regret ever going after me." - Peri_

Niles nodded, smirking, "I'll get behind that easily. I won't nominate Lord Leo, but Arthur or Benny going up should be decent enough, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, do what you need to do, Niles." replied Keaton, closing his eyes as he relaxed in the hammock.

– – – – –

Soon the day of the eviction came. By the end of the evening, someone from the Nohr household would be evicted from the Big Brother house.

Laslow and Xander were standing in the bathroom preparing for the eviction night. Laslow was doing everything he could to look nice for the cameras.

"There's no need for all of that, Laslow," said Xander, looking over at him, "After all, it's not like anyone will notic-"

Laslow shook his head, "I know, Lord Xander... but please, let me have my moment. I have to look my best."

" _Tonight's going to be a fabulous night. If everything goes in my favor, I might be able to save Peri from being evicted, as well as Niles perhaps. I know Niles is the target for the men, but I believe Benny is a bigger threat. He is, after all, really strong." - Laslow_

After brushing his hair, Laslow looked over at Xander, "Say, Lord Xander... do you think Peri will be good tonight? I'm a tad worried about her."

Xander sighed, "I don't know off hand, Laslow. I've been speaking with my sisters and brother about the possibility of evicting Charlotte instead. We all know we can't trust her. However... Camilla and Elise don't want to make that move quite yet."

"Keep pushing, milord," replied Laslow, "With enough luck, you might be able to get the votes to save Peri. And what of Niles?"

"I think Niles is getting evicted tonight, Laslow. I know you want to take out Benny... but I'm afraid it's too early and too soon." replied Xander.

" _Protecting my retainer is my number one priority. As long as Peri stays in this game, I will feel comfortable moving forward. I don't know why my sisters don't see the need to evict a distrustful woman like Charlotte, who we all know to be fake." - Xander_

"Hear me out, milord," explained Laslow, "Benny is going to be a massive floater. He will do whatever Lady Camilla wants out of him. Charlotte included. We could make this week simple, and take out two outsiders this week."

"Simple is never always the simple option, Laslow. Remember that." warned Xander.

"Perhaps so, milord." replied Laslow, a little frustrated in his head.

" _Drat. I think Lord Xander doesn't see things my way. He does like to be controlling, but this is a game, and I think he'll soon understand those people are nominated and evicted quickly. I want him to realize that, but... he might have to learn the hard way." - Laslow_

Meanwhile, up in the Head of Household room, Selena was having a quick chat with Benny about the eviction tonight.

"I just wanted to know," said Benny, standing in front of the Head of Household door, "Niles is going home tonight, right? That was what I was going to do before you nominated me. I just wanted to make sure it's still that way."

Selena nodded, "Yeah. Please don't worry Benny. I didn't want to nominate you, but I want Niles out of this house, and like... you're someone I know who will survive against him."

"Alright... thank you." replied Benny. He then turned around, and left the Head of Household room. Selena would follow him out the door as well.

" _I chose to nominate Benny as a pawn. I think Benny doesn't have to worry about anything, really. I just hope to God Laslow and Odin just... I don't know, I know Laslow's up to something. I don't want them to ruin my game for the sake of their own." - Selena_

– – – – –

Down in the living room, Niles and Arthur were discussing the eviction coming up. Niles was attempting to do last minute strategizing.

"I don't know what they've been telling you, Arthur," said Niles, referring to Elise and Effie, "But you need to be your own man. Where's the justice in listening to bumbling fools?"

Arthur's face tensed up a little, "You dare question my sense of justice, Niles? I'll have you know that justice is about doing what's right! What do you have to say about yourself that Benny cannot!"

"Benny hardly talks to anyone. He's playing Lady Camilla's game. I think if you want Beruka all to yourself... you might need to weaken Lady Camilla in some form." smirked Niles.

" _I'm doing what I can to stay in this game. I need to get the votes to evict Benny. I believe Peri is safe for as long as Charlotte digs her own grave. I on the other hand have to defend my actions, because Benny just sits back, and does what he's told like a good little guard dog." - Niles_

Arthur's face lightened up a little bit, "Oh... oh yes, my beloved Beruka... she hasn't paid me much mind since we entered the Big Brother house... in fact I don't think she even likes being here. She avoids the cameras and the game so much. I must make her feel comfortable somehow!"

Niles grinned, getting somewhere, "You see what I mean, Arthur? I will keep you and your wife safe if you keep me in this game. My targets are neither of you. Trust me."

"I see... but wait a minute! What if it makes Beruka comfortable if I were to evict you instead of Benny?" asked Arthur, confused.

Niles shook his head, "She's lying to herself then. Evicting me from this game will not make her life easier. Evicting Benny would." Of course, he knew this was a huge lie, but he wanted to make Arthur think differently.

" _Niles is using my emotions and it's working so brilliantly! My darling Beruka hasn't once came out of the shadows since we entered the Big Brother house. She feels uncomfortable... and I want to make her comfortable once again! But... what would make her feel comfortable?" - Arthur_

A few moments later, Benny and Selena entered the living room. Arthur felt a little better when they showed up, as he knew Niles would focus on them instead.

It became oddly quiet. Selena of course broke the silence, "My you two became awfully quiet after we came in here. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing Selena!" shouted Arthur, hoping to speak before Niles, "I was just having a lovely conversation with Niles! Weren't we Niles?"

Niles smirked, "I believe we were... yes we were."

Selena looked over at Arthur, and then looked over at Benny. She sighed a little bit.

" _Looking back, honestly, I should have put Arthur up on the block instead of Benny. Arthur's an idiot, plain and simple. He's so easily convinced by other people. Especially if they play up his justice bullshit. At least Benny will listen to us and not be so easily swayed." - Selena_

"I'm just waiting for the eviction right now." said Benny, quietly.

Niles looked over at him, noticing he was still wearing his heavy armor, "You're not going to dress up like the rest of us?"

Benny shook his head, "It's not required, is it? I just... don't want to look too suited up. Especially on live television."

"Or is it because you feel safe?" asked Niles, smirking. Benny said nothing more, choosing to ignore Niles.

" _This week has been complete bullshit, let's get that straight. Fanfiction nominated me, and the houseguests think it's a good idea to listen to them. Like, come on, have your own mind. Am I really such a threat? Like... come on, I haven't even gotten to the climax." - Niles_

– – – – –

Outside, hours before the live vote and eviction, Odin, Leo, and Peri were sitting on the couches speaking about the next couple of weeks. Keaton was laying on the hammock on the other side of the backyard.

Peri was playing with a box of cigarettes, "I always wondered what these are... I don't ever recall seeing these in Nohr before."

"It must be this world's tradition. I need to read up on it when I get the chance." commented Leo.

"They look like deformed matches to me," shrugged Peri, "I wonder if I can use them to set Selena's room on fire."

"And here I wonder why production hasn't decided to pull you for all of these threats of violence." muttered Leo, sighing a little.

" _It's the final hours before the live eviction, and I need to come prepared for it. I believe I've done enough campaigning to my siblings. Hopefully by the end of the night, Benny and Charlotte will be the two houseguests evicted by the end." - Leo_

Peri shrugged, "Probably because I haven't done them. I dunno. Maybe they like me too much to eject me!"

"Production? Rigging the game to keep certain players around?" gasped Odin, unaware of this, "What a revelation this has been! Maybe that means you're staying this week Peri!"

Peri giggled, "I can only hope, Odin! I already know what I'm doing next week if Fanfiction gives me the power."

"Mind if I give you a few suggestions?" asked Leo.

"Go right ahead, Lord Leo!" giggled Peri, a glint in her eyes once again.

" _Please, Lord Leo, tell me everything I need to know! I mean, it's not like I can lie to you or anything. I'll cover my tracks so that Lord Xander isn't breathing down my neck or anything! If I stay this week, Lord Leo's butt is going up on the block! Right next to his wife, and we'll see how she feels!" - Peri_

"If Benny goes home, I am willing to bet Keaton will lose an ally," explained Leo, "I do not trust Keaton one bit. After what you told me, he's coming after us. I would say Keaton and Nyx would be the best options to nominate next week."

Peri nodded, "I see... I see... see, I was planning to go after Selena.. because you know... she nominated me and all."

Leo nodded, "I can understand that. Selena means no harm by nominating you. It is, after all, only a game. I trust she put you up because she couldn't nominate Charlotte. That's all."

"Let this be your path of radiance, Peri!" declared Odin, standing straight up, "Thou must be strong and thou must be ready to fight with your blazing swords of fate! Avenge Niles if he leaves!"

Leo glared at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down, "Odin, please sit down before you get Keaton's attention."

Despite Leo's order, it was too late. Odin's loud voice alerted Keaton from his nap on the hammock. He snorted a little, now pretending to be asleep instead of being really asleep.

" _Of course... there's Leo and dumb-dumb next to Peri. Likely scrambling their asses off... but of course, why would they? Peri can't vote. Clearly, they're expecting her to stay this week. Oh well. Let them. She's going home this week. Next week, it will be Leo's turn." - Keaton_

– – – – –

Now it was time for the live vote and eviction. Lady Corrin appeared on the big screen in the living room, and everyone was there waiting for her.

"Hello houseguests!" smiled Corrin.

Everyone cheered and welcomed her back.

"Well, it's time for the first live vote and eviction of the summer," explained Corrin, "Benny, Niles, Charlotte, Peri, in just a few moments, your houseguests will cast their votes to evict, but before they do, you each have one last chance to plead your case. Charlotte, you're first."

Charlotte giggled, standing up, "Well, I just hope you all know it's been a great week for me. I doubt I'm going anywhere, because I've been told by everyone that I'm safe. So let's just get through this vote, and get it over with!"

"Thank you. Peri, you're next." said Corrin.

Peri stood up, waving her hands, "Okay! I had a great fun week! I'm ready to stay here another week, and you all know my target. Selena's going down, and I'm not afraid to admit that! Let's all team up and take her down! Thanks!"

"Thank you, Peri. Niles, please go on." said Corrin.

Niles stood up with a grin on his face, "I was unfairly put in this spot by Fanfiction, and I understand all the reasons. However, why should we give Fanfiction what they want? I say you use your votes to fight the powers that be, and keep me around in this house."

"Thanks, Niles, and Benny, finish us off." said Corrin.

Benny remained seated as he spoke, "Uhhh... well, I had a fun week. I think I've done well for seven days in the Big Brother house. So please, vote to keep me here, and I'll honor those votes."

"Very well. It's time for the live voting to begin. None of the nominees are allowed to vote. Selena, you are only allowed to vote in the event of a tie. One by one, you will enter the diary room, and cast your vote to evict one man, and one woman. Beruka, you're up first. Please come to the diary room."

Beruka walked into the diary room.

"Beruka's been very quiet since Day 1 of the Big Brother game. Where do her loyalties lie?"

"Hello Beruka, please cast your votes to evict."

"I vote to evict **Niles** and **Peri**."

Beruka got up and left.

…

…

…

Keaton walked into the diary room.

"Keaton has made it clear who his target is next week, but what about this week? Who will he send home?"

"Hello Keaton, please cast your votes to evict."

"I gladly vote to evict **Niles** and **Peri**."

Keaton got up and left.

…

…

…

Xander walked into the diary room.

"Xander has been trying to keep Peri in the game, so will his efforts go unnoticed?"

"Hello Xander, please cast your votes to evict."

"I will be voting to evict **Niles** and **Charlotte**."

Xander got up and left.

…

…

…

Elise walked into the diary room.

"Elise made an alliance with the ladies, but which lady will she be forced to send home tonight?"

"Hello Elise, please cast your votes to evict."

"I vote to evict **Niles** and **Peri**! Bye!"

Elise got up and left.

…

…

…

Nyx walked into the diary room.

"Nyx has been laying low the entire game, so how will her votes impact the game?"

"Hello Nyx, please cast your votes to evict."

"I wish to evict the likes of **Niles** and **Peri**."

Nyx got up and left.

…

…

…

Leo walked into the diary room.

"Leo has gone to work to save Niles from the chopping block. Will his efforts pay off?"

"Hello Leo, please cast your votes to evict."

"I vote to evict **Benny** and **Charlotte**."

Leo got up and left.

…

…

…

Odin walked into the diary room.

"Odin has been following Laslow and Leo from Day 1. His vote should match theirs."

"Hello Odin, please cast your votes to evict."

"I shall vote to evict the likes of **Benny** and **Charlotte**! Their fates are sealed!"

Odin got up and left.

…

…

…

Arthur walked into the diary room.

"Arthur's loyalty has been all over the place. Will tonight's vote seal the deal on whose back he has?"

"Hello Arthur, please cast your votes to evict."

"Justice has it's ways, Lady Corrin! I will vote to evict **Niles** and **Peri**!"

Arthur got up and left.

…

…

…

Effie walked into the diary room.

"It's official. With six votes to evict Niles, Niles will be the first houseguest to leave tonight, but let's see how Effie votes."

"Hello Effie, please cast your votes to evict."

"I vote to evict **Niles** and **Peri**."

Effie got up and left.

…

…

…

Laslow walked into the diary room.

"It's official once again. With six votes to evict Peri, Peri will be the second houseguest to leave tonight. Let's see how Laslow votes tonight."

"Hello Laslow, please cast your votes to evict."

"I will hold nothing back. I vote to evict **Benny** and **Charlotte**."

Laslow got up and left.

…

…

…

Camilla walked into the diary room.

"Camilla allowed her husband to go on the block as a pawn. How will her vote go tonight?"

"Hello Camilla, please cast your votes to evict."

"I gladly vote to evict **Niles** and **Peri** , darling."

Camilla got up and left.

– – – – –

"Alright houseguests, it's time to reveal the votes. We will do each one separate from the other. We will start with the men first. Benny, Niles, when I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say goodbye, gather his belongings, and walk out the front door."

Both Benny and Niles nodded.

"By a vote of 8-3, **Niles** , you are evicted from the Big Brother house." confirmed Corrin.

Niles chuckled, shaking his head as he got up off the chair. He hugged most of the houseguests farewell. He didn't hug Charlotte or look at her in the eyes. He kissed Peri on the lips before walking over to the front door.

"Peace out, and don't trust anyone!" called Niles, before exiting the Big Brother house.

– – – – –

Niles walked out of the Big Brother house, and found Corrin waiting for him on a bench nearby.

"Hello Niles! Thank you for playing Big Brother with the rest of us this season. We taped a few goodbye messages for you, so let's take a look at them."

" _I'm sorry Niles, but if you're seeing this right now, you have been evicted from the house. You played too hard too fast, and everyone saw through your game. I hope you understand the move." - Xander_

" _Niles! I'm going to fight for you if you go and I stay, you better believe it. Selena's going to regret treating me like dirt, and everyone is going to rip her to shreds next week. Love ya!" - Peri_

" _Hey Niles! I'm sorry you had to leave Week 1, but I have to do what's best for my game! I can't let someone like you around playing the way you play! Sorry, but not sorry as it's a game!" - Elise_

" _Someone had to go home, and uhh... guess it had to be you this week. I have nothing to say. You did this to yourself, Niles, and you have no one to blame for this eviction. Bye bud." - Keaton_

" _Agh! Such a terrible day it will be when you leave this house, good friend! I really hope I'm saying this goodbye for no reason! Because the whims of fate say that you deserve to be here!" - Odin_

Corrin and Niles then shook hands with one another.

"We may see you back here on finale night... or maybe we might see you come back into the house. You never can tell with this game." chuckled Corrin.

Niles chuckled, "I'll gladly come back anytime, anywhere. Believe that, Lady Corrin."

With that said, Niles left the Big Brother house, and Corrin went back to her control panel to begin the women's eviction.

– – – – –

"Alright houseguests, it's time to reveal the votes for the women. Charlotte, Peri, when I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say goodbye, gather her belongings, and walk out the front door."

Both Charlotte and Peri nodded.

"By a vote of 7-4, **Peri** , you are evicted from the Big Brother house." confirmed Corrin.

Peri nodded her head, happy to be out of the house along with Niles. At the very least, she wouldn't be far away from him. She only gave hugs to Xander and Laslow as she approached the front door.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Selena!" grinned Peri as she left the Big Brother house.

– – – – –

Peri walked out of the Big Brother house, and found Corrin waiting for her on a bench nearby.

"Hello Peri! Thank you for playing Big Brother with the rest of us this season. We taped a few goodbye messages for you, so let's take a look at them."

" _Ah, Peri, so may it be for you this week. I wish it wasn't meant to be, but Lord Xander and I did our best to keep you in the house. Hopefully, it's all for naught, and I wish you the best of luck." - Laslow_

" _Peri! Agh! Not my choice... and words cannot describe my reaction if you were to leave tonight! Mark my words, my alliance will avenge your eviction if fate so brings it to be!" - Odin_

" _No comment. You did this to yourself. You need to grow up, learn your manners, and keep your mouth shut." - Beruka_

" _My poor darling, if you're seeing this, you are probably out of the house with your husband now. I really wish it didn't have to be this way, but the numbers were against you, and I followed." - Camilla_

" _Peri, if you're seeing this, you were evicted from the Big Brother house. I don't have much to say about this, but.. I guess I'll wish you the best of luck in your future with Niles and Nina." - Benny_

Corrin and Peri then shook hands with one another. 

"We may see you back here on finale night... or maybe we might see you come back into the house. You never can tell with this game." chuckled Corrin.

Peri smirked, "I'm ready to come back now, Lady Corrin! Bring me and Niles both back in!"

With that said, Peri left the Big Brother house. Corrin also left, as her business was done for the day. However, tomorrow, she would have to attend to some more business...

– – – – –

The very next day in the Big Brother house, Xander was called into the diary room. Keaton, Beruka, and Nyx were hanging out in the living room, discussing something.

"You don't know how many times I've been trying to knock down that damn door," muttered Keaton, "There's gotta be something inside that perks my wolfskin interests."

Nyx sighed, "Lady Corrin locked it with a magic spell. Nothing can break it down. It will probably unlock when she's ready for it to unlock."

"We'll see what happens." replied Beruka, calmly.

Soon, Xander left the diary room, holding a small gold key in his hands.

"Well looky there, there's the big cheese," grinned Keaton, before noticing the key, "The hell is that?"

"Apparently, this is the key that will unlock the door we've been wondering about all this time." confirmed Xander.

Xander turned towards the door, and placed the key in it's slot. Just like that, the door opened up. Nyx, Beruka, and Keaton followed him inside the room.

The locked room turned out to be a very plain looking wooden padded room. There was a circular table in the middle, and a large board filled with pictures. It was the Memory Wall, and there were the faces of all 16 Nohr houseguests, with Niles and Peri's pictures being black and white.

"It's a wall of mugshots," commented Xander, "And yet... there's others pictures then what we know of. Could it be... the Hoshidans?"

There were sixteen more houseguest pictures above Nohr's. Two of them were black and white, obviously evicted houseguests.

Suddenly, a very sophisticated voice perked up, "Whoever could those people be?"

Keaton looked over and saw another group standing in front of them, "Heh... get a look at that clown, like you've never heard of us before?"

All four Nohrians looked over to see four figures standing on the other side of the room. There was a man with long red hair, a brown haired ninja girl, and a short red haired woman. The man in front looked very familiar to Xander.

"This is... Prince Xander of Nohr?" asked the man in red, in shock.

Xander crossed his arms, staring down the man in red, "Indeed it is... Prince Ryoma of Hoshido."

– – – – –

 _Find out the climax to this meeting in Episode 8 of Big Brother: Fire Emblem Edition! In addition, a new competition will shake up the house; the Region of Power competition! One region will remain in power, and the other region will be forced to evict two more houseguests from the game! Polls will open up for HoH, Nominations, and a new Care Package poll after Episode 8! Find out next time on Big Brother!_

Here's how the rest of the season will play out for the time being.

Episode 8: Houseguests meet one another from the other region, game talk, eviction reactions, Region of Power competition.

Episode 9: Poll results revealed, game talk, care package given out (CP can only be given to 1 RoP winner and can vary from game related to non-game related.), HoH's nominations.

Episode 10: Power of Veto competition.

Episode 11: Live Vote and Eviction.

Episode 12: Game talk, eviction reactions, Region of Power competition.

And so on and so forth. Rinse, repeat, continue up until the Final 16 total houseguests.


End file.
